Claire: Daughter of Wolverine
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Claire like her father was an experiment of strykers. When her fathers memories were erased her mother managed to convince him that Claire was his and he needed to take her. Her mother was someone he never told her about. What happens when they meet Rogue and end up going to Xaviers school for the gifted.
1. Character profile: Claire

Character profile:

Name: Claire Louise Howlett

Age: 15

Looks: Brown hair, brown eyes about 6ft

Personality: Claire is a very calm person. She grew up with her father but never really understood much about her powers. When her father is angry she can usually calm him down. Most of the time anyway.

Powers: The same as her dad. These were inherited so she has other powers:

Healing: She can heal herself and others.

Strong senses: Again inherited.

Telekinesis: Like Jean she can move things with her mind. This is her own mutation.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Rogue and attacked by

Chapter 1: Meeting Rogue and attacked by Sabretooth.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so I am going to keep writing my power rangers fanfic but I do have other ideas. Please review and give any ideas for this fanfic.

Claire's POV:

I am sitting in the back of my dad trailer. He has gone to do his usual fighting to earn some money for the both of us. I am not aloud to go as he don't want me to watch him beat other guys up. I don't really want to watch either so I don't mind.

I put down the book I was reading and stretch. I haven't had a walk in a while but I promised dad I would stay inside. It wasn't safe for us. That's what he keeps telling me.

I don't understand why though. Yes I have powers. But me and my dad aren't the only ones are we. I hear a little bit of commotion outside.

I stand up and make a move to go outside but before I can my dad opens the door.

"Time to hit the road kid," he says.

I nod and go to sit back down. I watch him as he starts the engines.

"How did it go?" I ask hoping it all went well.

He just grunts. After a few seconds he stops the truck again. He gets out and I hear him moving around then I think I hear someone talking to someone.

Another minute or two and he gets back in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing sit back down," he tells me.

We don't get very far and we stop again. 'Now what?' I think to myself.

I am shocked when a young girl with a green hoodie gets into the trailer. Where did she come from? I glance at my dad but he gives nothing away as we begin to move again. I approach the two.

"I'm Claire," I say to her smiling.

She looks around and smiles at me.

"Ma names Rogue," she says in reply.

She has a southern accent. She turns to my dad.

"You don't have anything to eat do you?" She asks and I can tell that she is really hungry.

Dad puts his cigar back in his mouth and opens the glove compartment. He pulls out something for the young girl to eat. I can tell she is around my age maybe a little older.

Rogue takes her gloves off and begins to eat the contents of the packet. Dad glances from her to me. As Rogue eats she practically scoffs as she tries to enjoy the food.

She removes her hood and I see that she has brown hair. She looks tired and weary.

"Were you in the army?" Rogue asks, and I notice that she is staring at my dads dog tags. "Doesn't- doesn't that mean you was in the army?"

Dad looks down and notices what she is looking at. He tucks it back in his shirt and I sigh. Rogue glances to the back of the truck where mine and dads stuff are stashed.

"Whoa," she exclaims.

"What?" I ask wondering what is up with her.

Rogue glances down as she answers. "Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."

Dad doesn't like the way she puts it.

"Hey if you'd prefer the road-" he begins but rogue cuts him off.

"NO!" She quickly says. "It looks great. Looks cosy."

I smile a little at her. My dad gets a little defensive over his possessions. And this trailer is our home.

I look at Rogue and see that she is rubbing her hands together. She is obviously cold. I look to dad and he turns the heater on for her. He then reaches for her hands.

"Put your hands on here," dad pauses when she moves her hands away like he is going to hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you kid."

She looks down once more.

"It's nothing personal," she says to him. "It's just that when people touch my skin.. something happens."

I wonder what she means by that.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"I don't know," Rogue shakes her hand. "They just get hurt."

I nod and so does dad.

"Fair enough," he replies with the cigar still in his mouth.

"When they come out," Rogue says glancing at my dads hands. I realise he had obviously used his powers today and I sigh. "Does it hurt."

"Every time," dad replies.

I nod my head but rogue doesn't see. Me and my dad both share the metal bones that we can use as weapons. There is an awkward silence.

"So what kind of a name is rogue?" Dad asks finally breaking the silence.

I give him a look but he just waits for an answer.

"I don't know," Rogue says grimly. "What kind of a name is wolverine?"

I smile thinking of mine and dads nicknames. Wolverine and wildcat. Dad glances at her and also smiles a little.

"My names Logan," he says to her.

"Marie," Rogue tells us her proper name.

We continue to drive down the road. I stand and go to get a drink while continuing to listen to my dad and Rogue.

"You know you should put your seatbelt on," Rogue says.

I wince knowing that my dad will not like that.

I hear my dad say something. The next thing I know I hear a crash and I go flying into the back of the truck. Everything goes black

I wake up and groan. I had hit my head pretty hard against the back of the trailer when I went flying and even though I will heal in a second it will still hurt for a day or two.

I blink the tears out of my eyes and glance up. There is glass everywhere and Rogue seems to be slumped forward in her seat. My dad isn't in his seat.

I feel the blood stop finally and I get to my feet. I walk over to rogue. I shake her and she wakes up. I turn to see what she is looking at. My heart stops when I see my dad on the ground.

I know that he will get up but it still worries me seeing him like that.

Rogue glances at me and sees the dried blood on my head. I don't say anything knowing it looks worse then it is now.

I sigh in relief as my dad begins to move finally. It feels like hours since he was sat where I am stood now.

He slowly gets to his feet and I can see the cuts on his head. He glances at the tree stump that had clearly been what we had hit. Rogue attempts to move but her seatbelt is stuck. I try and help her but with how close it is to her body I don't want to risk moving it. What if I hurt her.

Dad moves back towards us and I look up at him. He cracks his head and groans as his healing powers begin to finally kick in. Rogue loos as shocked as I felt the first time I seen him heal.

Dad looks at me and then her.

"You two alright?" He asks seeing the dried blood on me. "Wildcat, Kid you all right?"

"She's stuck!" I yell out to him.

Dad wipes the blood off of his head and begins to move towards us. That's when I smell it. It's a foul stench and I know that my dad will be able to smell it too.

Dad extends his claws and looks to me. I nod but for now I don't extend mine. Then some sort of being jumps out at my dad and he is knocked over.

"DAD!" I yell worried for his safety.

Dad gets thrown into a tree which breaks. He lands on the ground and goes sliding across the snow. I see that the man attacking him has wild hair and looks like some sort of animal.

Rogue gasps and I turn to see what she is looking at. The back of the trailer is on fire.

I scream when my dad hits the truck. He isn't moving. His claws retract and I know that he is unconscious. The man begins to walk towards us and I extend my own claws in warning. He wont get me rogue or my dad if I can help it.

The back of the truck is now completely up in flames and I know that I need to get us out of here fast. I raise my hand ready to move that belt if its the last thing I do. But then I look back outside.

There seems to be an increase in the snow as it begins to fly around. I look closely and I see two people stood not too far from the man. The snow goes flying at the man and then a red beam hits him sending him flying back and out of sight.

I look back and see that the fire is worse.

The door suddenly opens and a woman with white hair stands beside a man with some sort of casing around his eyes. He uses it to shoot the buckle that is trapping Rogue.

She's free. The woman helps us out and then my dad is grabbed from the hood of the trailer. We get away just before the trailer explodes.

I look at my dad and he is still knocked out. The woman motions for me and rogue to follow them. I share a look with Rogue before we do as we are told.

I am shocked as we are led to a plane. The man places my father down. I take his hand and will not release. The woman and man get the plane into the air.

Then the lady approaches me.

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask her speaking for the first time in about half an hour.

"He will be fine," she promises me with a smile. Then she glances between me and rogue. "And you will all be safe were we are heading."

I nod and go back to staring at my dad. Rogue takes my hand and squeezes.

"I wonder where we are going?" She says to me.

I am thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 2: Xavier's school for the gifte

Chapter 2: Xavier's school for the gifted.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter. I am taking a break from power rangers as I need some time to come up with more ideas. While I am doing this I will be writing other fanfiction. Please review if you are reading this.

Claire's POV:

We arrive at some sort of mansion. Rogue glances at me and I can tell that she is a little worried. I don't move at first but then I spot the man going for my father. I stand up and he turns to me.

"Where are you taking us?" I ask him.

He sighs but steps away from my dad for now. The woman with white hair steps to his side.

"Come with us and we will explain inside," she says as the doors open.

I don't want to go anywhere but I know that Rogue is nervous so I nod my head. As the man steps forward I move away from my dad. He lifts my dad and all five of us, as a group, leave the plane.

I see that I was correct with thinking that this is a mansion. I am shocked as we enter and there seems to be other kids everywhere. The man begins to take my dad somewhere and the woman stops me from following.

"I want you to meet someone first," she says.

I don't want to agree. I glance at Rogue who shrugs.

I sigh before once more turning to the woman.

"And then you will take me to my father?" I ask listening to her heart to make sure she is being truthful.

She nods. "I will take you to your father after we have you both settled."

I know she isn't lying so I nod my head in agreement. We make our way to some sort of office. She motions for us to go in. I take Rogues hand as I can see she is afraid.

We enter. I look around and the first thing I spot is a man in a wheelchair. He is sitting behind a desk and smiling at the two of us. I wonder who he is.

"Good morning Rogue, Claire," he says nodding his head at us.

"Who are you?" I demand stepping forwards. "How do you know our names?"

"I am Charles Xavier," he says to me and smiles at Rogue. "You are at my school."

I nod my head and Rogue seems a little less scared.

"But how do ya know our names?" She asks.

 _ **"You two aren't the only ones with gifts,"**_ A voice says in our heads.

I am shocked when I hear this. Then I realise this came from the professor. I stare at him until there is a knock at the door. The woman and man who saved us are back. They are now in normal everyday clothes. The man is also wearing sunglasses.

"You have already met your fellow mutants," Charles continues. "This is Scott Summers. Also known as Cyclops. And Oruro Monroe. Also known as storm."

I nod my head and shake their hands out of politeness.

"Nice to meet you both," I say cautiously. "And thank you."

I then turn back to Xavier and he begins to speak once more.

"This is a safe haven for mutants," he explains to the both of us. "Here we teach you to control your powers and to use them the right way. I would like to offer you both a place in my school."

I stand there and don't answer at first. I have never been able to go to school. I have also never stayed in one place for long. Dad had constantly moved us my whole life.

"I will," Rogue says.

Then all three adults and Rogue turn to me.

"I will for now," I say looking at my hands. "But if my dad decides to leave... I'll be going with him."

They nod and Rogue gives me a look of understanding. Professor Xavier moves forward again.

"I will have Kitty come and show you to a room," he tells us.

A few minutes later and a girl literally walks through the wall. She smiles when she sees the two of us. I then remember that all my possessions where in the trailer that is now toast.

"I will need to go and get some clothes and other essentials," I say turning back to the three adults. "Everything I owned was it the trailer."

The professor pauses and then begins to speak. "For now we have some clothes for you. We will sort out a shopping date later on in the week. Perhaps when your father is awake."

I nod and then follow the other two teenage girls.

"I'm Kitty," the girl who walks through walls introduces herself.

"Rogue," Rogue replies smiling.

"Claire," I say also smiling.

She shows us to a room with two beds in it.

"The professor says that you two can share this room," Kitty says and then she begins to point everything out to us. "The bathroom is through there. There is a shower and other essentials."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She leaves not long after. I decide to take a shower. While letting the hot water run through my tangled and bloody hair I cannot help but wonder.

What would it be like to stay here. To be like other mutant children. Be safe.

But I also know that my dad probably wont want to stay. I sigh. Maybe we can come and visit every now and then instead.

After the shower I get out and change into some fresh clothes. I feel a lot better now that I am clean and not covered in blood. I get rid of the knots in my hair.

After Rogue has taken a shower we both sit down on our beds. For a few minutes it is all quiet.

"Do ya think your dad will be all right?" She asks quietly.

I nod my head. "He will hopefully be fine. His mutation is healing so..."

She nods knowing where I am going with this.

"So..." she says before pausing. "What are your powers?"

I sigh a little.

"Same as my dad," I tell her. "But I am also telekinetic."

Rouges eyes widen.

"Ya can move things with your mind?" She asks obviously intrigued.

I nod my head before looking at the lamp beside her. I concentrate and it slowly moves up into the air. Rogue watches intently as I move it back down.

"That's cool," she comments.

I laugh.

After a little more talking we decide to call it a night. Well Rogue goes to bed but I decide to go and check on my father. I open the door to my room and there is a woman with long red hair standing there smiling at me.

"You must be Claire," she says and when I nod she continues. "The professor asked me to come and take you to see your dad. Follow me."

I nod again and she leads me to an elevator. We go down to the lower floors and I see that it looks like some sort of base.

"I'm Jean Grey by the way," she says and we shake hands. "I'll be taking care of your dad while he is in the infirmary."

"Thank you," I say to her. "Are you a mutant as well."

She nods before smiling.

"Actually I am a lot like you," she says and at my confused look she continues. "I am telekinetic."

I am now shocked. She laughs as she demonstrates her powers by opening the door to the room where my father is. I smile at her.

"Thanks," I say as I enter.

I go to where my dad is laying down with tubes in him. I sigh and bend down to whisper in his ear.

"Please come back," I tell him. "I need you."

I kiss him on his hairy cheek and then Jean walks me back to my room. It takes me a while, being in a strange room and all, but I finally fall asleep.

I wake up feeling a lot less tired. I look at the clock on my bedside table and I see that it is 6:30. I get up and get ready for the day. Not long after Rogue wakes up.

"Good morning," I say.

She stretches and yawns before answering.

"Morning," she replies as like me she begins to get ready for the day.

We both head for breakfast when she is done. After getting lost once or twice we finally make it to the kitchen. I grab a bowl of cereal and so does Rogue. I sit down and begin to eat wondering what classes I would be taking today. I am so absorbed in my own thoughts that I don't hear Rogue calling me.

When I do I notice that we aren't alone. Kitty is waiting to take us to our first ever lesson.

"Sorry," I say as we get to our feet. "I spaced out I guess."

They both nod but don't answer. We walk to a classroom and we both sit down. Then Storm walks in and begins the lesson. I take notes on a book that Kitty had given me.

I look up when I see a boy, that is sat in the row in front of us, with a lighter in his hand. He uses it to create a fireball in his hand. I then watch as the boy beside Rogue turns the fireball to ice. The boy with the lighter drops it and it smashes on the ground.

"John," Storm says turning to the boy who is clearly John.

"Sorry," John says to her.

Ice boy turns to look at both of us and smiles.

"I'm Bobby," he tells us.

"Rogue," Rogue replies and I can tell that she really likes this boy.

"And I am Claire," I say smiling.

What Clare doesn't know is that someone is standing outside and watching her. He is realising that she belongs here. But that means he might have to leave her behind.

Chelbell2016:

Ok so what do you think. Also the next chapter will be from Wolverine's POV about him waking up and discussing him and his daughter with Xavier. Please review and tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 07/05/2017 at 22:44


	4. Chapter 3: What is this place?

Chapter 3: What is this place?

Chelbell2016:

Hi guys so like I said this chapter will be in Logan's POV. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan's POV:

I begin to wake up. As I begin to remember what happened my first thought is where is my daughter? Where is Wildcat?

It is at that moment that I feel someone grab my left arm. Then I feel some sort of needle begin to go into my skin. WHAT?

I quickly move and jump off of the bed type thing that I was laid on. I grab the person around the throat thinking that it's the guy who attacked me earlier. I keep a good grip on the persons kneck as I look down at them.

It's a red haired woman. Definitely not the man that attacked me. I release her and I hear her begin to choke as I run quickly out of the room looking for my daughter and Rogue.

I run out and look around as the door behind me closes. I am in some sort of metal hallway. I have no idea how I got here.

I look down and remove the sticky pads from my arms and chest. I begin to walk towards a bunch of suits when I hear a voice.

 ** _"Where's he going?"_** The person asks.

I look around but see no one there. I walk closer to the suits and see that they are black leather. On the belt each one has an 'X' on the buckle. I then spot some jumpers. Seeing as I have no top on I take one off of the shelf and put it on.

I continue through the hall trying to find a way out. Or at least any clue to where my teenage daughter is. I hear the voice again.

 ** _"Where are you going?"_** A mans voice asks.

I hide but then a door opens to reveal an elevator.

 ** _"Over here,"_** The voice continues.

I look inside the elevator and when I see that no one is in it I get inside. The door closes.

When it opens again I am in a completely different surrounding. The walls are now wooden and it seems like your every day mansion. Completely different from what it is like downstairs. I exit the elevator and glance warily around the corner.

There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I walk through the hallway breathing heavily.

 ** _"Where are you going?"_** The man asks again and I wonder who is saying that as I look around.

I race forwards a bit until I hear more voices. I hide behind a pillar and then I see a bunch of kids walking down some stairs.

I watch as they go down the hallway. I glance back at the stairs that they had just come down. I then jump over the sofa and enter a room. I see a bold man in a wheelchair at a desk. On the other side is a few teenagers.

"Good morning Logan," The man in the wheelchair greets me.

He gives the kids some instructions and then they begin to get up and leave the room. One of them turns back around and walks up to the professor.

"Goodbye professor," she says grabbing her bag that she had clearly forgotten.

"Bye Kitty," The man replies as she literally walks through a wall.

I am shocked at this. I look back to the other man and I see him holding a book in his hand.

"Physics," he says still smiling as he places the book down. "I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?"

I wonder what this guy is up to. I just look at him for a few seconds.

"Where am I?" I demand to know.

"Westchester New York," he tells me as he moves around his desk. "My people brought you here for medical attention."

I fought the urge to laugh at that. "I don't need medical attention."

"Yes of course," the professor agreed.

I look around and ask the question I have been dying to know.

"Where's my daughter and the girl?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Rogue and Claire?" He clarifies. "There here. they're fine."

"Really?" I glare at him not liking the fact that my little girl isn't with me.

He doesn't say anything as two more people enter the room.

"Ah Logan I'd like you to meet Oruro Monroe. Also called storm," he says as the woman faces me. "This is Scott Summers. Also called Cyclops."

Cyclops holds his hand out to me but I just stare at him until he lowers it slowly.

"They saved your life," the professor continues just before the red head I had choked earlier walks in. "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey. Your in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

I wonder who he is talking about.

"What's a Magneto?" I ask him.

"A very powerful mutant," he informs me. "Who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth."

I fight the urge to laugh as he says the name.

"Sabretooth," I repeat in a sarcastic voice before looking at the other people mainly the white haired woman. "Storm."

I then turn to the professor.

"What do they call you, wheels?" I laugh hard just wanting to get my daughter and get out of this place. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I go to leave but glasses gets in my way. I sigh.

"Cyclops right," I say angrily before gripping his shirt in a threatening manner. "You wanna get out of my way."

He looks down at my hands and then at the professor.

"Logan," the professor says but I don't look at him at first. "It's been almost fifteen years hasn't it. Living from day to day. Raising your daughter who you have no clue how she came to be. Moving from place to place. With no memory of who or what you are."

I finally let Cyclops go and look back at the professor in shock.

"Shut up," I order him.

"Give me a chance," he pleads with me. "I may be able to help you find some answers."

I am practically shaking with anger.

"How do you know?" I ask.

 ** _"You're not the only one with gifts,"_** I hear the voices again and I realise that it was the professor all along.

"What is this place?" I ask smiling a little.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I am now being showed around the grounds of the school. He is explaining that Jean, Cyclops and Storm were some of his first students. I watch as kids play and use their powers like they should be aloud to. He tells me how he taught them to control their powers and help other kids do the same.

We are now stood outside the class where my daughter and Rogue.

"The students are mostly runaways," he tells me as I watch my daughter sit with others like her. "Frightened, alone, some with gifts so extreme that they become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like Claire's and your friend Rogue. Incapable of physical human contact. Probably for the rest of her life. And yet here she is with others her own age. Learning, being accepted. Not feared."

I smile as I see Claire being comfortable here. Maybe she belongs.

"What will happen to her?" I ask speaking about Rogue. I cannot bear the thought of loosing my little girl.

"Well that's up to her," Xavier continues. "She can join the world as an educated young woman. Or stay on to teach others. To become what the children have affectionately called X-men."

I then sigh. I feel like my daughter also belongs here. But I don't know whether I can let her go.

"But the school is merely our public face," the professor continues. "The lower levels however, are an entirely different matter."

He takes me into a room with an aircraft in. I am shocked. The professor continues.

"When I was a boy, I discovered I had the power to control peoples minds," he informs me as I look around at my surroundings once more. "Make them think or do whatever I wanted. When I was seventeen I met a young man named Erik Lensher. He too had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us he... he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto."

I look at him from my spot where the suits are.

We are now going through the stables.

"There are mutants out there with incredible powers Logan," he explains to me. "And whether you do not share my respect for mankind no one is equipped to oppose that humanities days are over. I'll make a deal with you Logan. Give me 48 hours to figure out what Magneto wants with you. And I give you my word that I will use all my power to help you peace together what you lost. And what you're looking for."

I sigh but nod my head. "What about Claire? Could he be after her too?"

The professor looks a little unsure.

"I'm not sure," he tells me. "But I'll try to find out, I promise you that. If he does want her it is because like Jean she is a level five mutant. There is only one other person that is a level five. And she is dead."

I can tell his pain as he says this.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am just getting out of my last class when Jean Grey approaches me. I worry that something has happened to my dad. But she is smiling widely.

"He's awake," she informs me.

My eyes widen.

"Where is he?" I ask her wanting to go and see him.

"He is waiting in your room," she tells me with a small laugh at my reaction. "He cannot wait to see you."

I nod and begin running to my room. I can feel people staring at me as I am running but I don't care. He's okay.

I finally reach my room and I use my powers to throw the door open. There he is sat on the bed. When he sees me in the door way his smile widens.

"Hey Wildcat," he says.

I don't speak but throw myself at him. He hugs me close and I don't want to let go ever again.

"I thought I had lost you," I say to him.

"Hey," he says moving me to his side and looking at me. "You know it takes more than a hairy man to take me down."

I smirk. "Well your age might make it a little easier."

He growls. "You did not just call me old Wildcat."

I smile wider and make my way backwards towards the door. "Of course not... wait a minute. Is that a grey hair."

I notice him coming towards me like a hunter coming towards his prey. "You ... better... run... now."

I squeak as he says this slowly. I am saved as Jean walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt," she says but I can see her smile. "But I thought I would show Logan to his room."

I nod. My dad gets up and I hug him.

"See you in the morning," I say to him.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter we see Logan flirting with Jean and the scene between him and Rogue. After that the girls disappear. Please tell me what you think and thank you for the reviews.

Replies to reviews:

Lady red star- Thank you I have always liked the idea myself. I will try and have the first film finished within a few days and then start on the second one.

X-23- I would actually like to do the story with Laura in it based on the film Logan. That is why her name is Claire because Laura will be her sister.

Waterlily91- Thank you I am glad you enjoyed it.

This chapter was posted on the 09/05/2017 at 12:02


	5. Chapter 4: We stick together No matt

Chapter 4: We stick together... no matter what.

Chelbell2016:

Well so this chapter is in a mixed POV. Both Claire and her dad. I cannot believe how many people are enjoying this so far. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan's POV:

After leaving Wildcat Jean leads me to my room. She turns the light on but I stand in the doorway.

"I think you'll be comfortable in here," she tells me as she walks around the room.

I decide to make chitchat.

"Where's your room?" I ask her walking forwards into the room.

I try to make the question sound casual but I don't think she sees it that way.

"With Scott down the hall," she tells me.

I pause as I open the door to my wardrobe. I really like Jean but it is clear that she likes Cyclops. This makes me dislike the guy even more.

"Is that your gift?" I say sarcastically as she turns to face me. "Putting up with that guy."

She pauses.

"Actually I am like Claire," She tells me and I wonder what she means. "I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

I decide to try my luck with flirting. I ask another question as I walk forwards. "Really, what kinds of things?"

I jump a little as the wardrobe doors close behind me. I realise that Jean did that.

"All kinds of things," she confirms smiling. "I also have some telepathic abilities."

I realise that is what Xavier has.

"What like your professor?" I ask.

She shakes her head at me.

"Nowhere near that powerful," she says looking down. "But he's teaching me to develop it."

I move forwards again until I am stood right in front of her.

"I'm sure he is," I say and I can tell that she is a little mesmerised by my flirting. "So read my mind."

She shakes her head looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not," she says quietly.

"Come on," I encourage her, really wanting her to try and read my mind. "You afraid you might like it?"

She smiles a little at that. "I doubt it."

I don't say anything but continue to smile at the beautiful woman stood before me. There is a moment of awkward silence between the two of us. I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to be with her.

She then finally makes a move. She raises both her hands towards my head. She doesn't touch me just leaves a little space between her hands and my head. I keep my eyes focused on her as she closes her own.

After a minute or two she opens her eyes shocked. She goes to quickly move her hands away, but I grab her wrists.

"What do you see?" I ask wondering what had startled her so much.

She then glances at the door. "Scott?"

I turn to look and see Cyclops in the door way. He doesn't look happy, but quiet frankly I don't care. I do look away from Jean though.

"Good night, Logan," Jean says as she walks towards the door.

I sigh. She leaves the room. I can tell that Cyclops is still there but I am not facing him. I smirk as I finally turn to look at him. There is no sign of what he is feeling. He is just frowning at me.

"I guess you're going to tell me to stay away from your girl?" I say smirking as I walk towards him.

"If I had to do that then she wouldn't be my girl," he replies.

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about Cyclops," I say trying to intimidate him.

"It must really burn you up that a guy like me saved your life," he says with his own smirk. "You better be careful. I might not be there next time."

He goes to leave. But just before he does he speaks again.

"Oh Logan," he says and he is frowning again. "Stay away from my girl."

He then slams the door shut.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

Rogue and I are laying down trying to sleep. I can suddenly hear someone groaning in their sleep. I can tell that it is my father. I sit up and so does Rogue.

"I need to make sure that he is ok," I say to her and she nods.

"I'll go with you," she tells me.

We get to his room and we can tell that he is having a nightmare.

"Logan," Rogue says.

"Dad, wake up," I try to get him out of his nightmare. "Dad you need to wake up."

"Logan," Rogue also tries again.

I can tell that she feels helpless as she cannot touch him. I touch his shoulder and he finally wakes up. He sits up and throws me against a wall. Feeling like my head is swimming I look up.

"Help!" I hear dad yell.

Then I see why, his claws are going straight through rogues chest. He stabbed her at the same time he threw me.

I gasp as Rogue touches him and heals herself with his power.

"Rogue don't," I say as I force myself to my feet.

A bunch of other kids enter the room just as I manage to get Rogue to release my dad. Then Jean and Scott enter the room and turn on the light.

I scream as dad drops to the floor.

"DAD!" I yell as I drop to his side.

Dad starts shaking like he is having some sort of a fit. Jean helps me to lift his head.

"Scott grab a pillow," she tells her fiancé.

I use my power to lift my dads head and Scott places the pillow under him. I hear Rogue behind me.

"It was an accident," she tells Storm who had also entered the room as she used her power.

Rogue runs out and I look to Jean.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

She nods and Scott places a hand on my knee.

"We'll take care of him," he promises me. "If you want to go after your friend go."

I nod my head at him.

I get up and race after Rogue. I find her in our room rocking backwards and forwards. She is clearly devastated at what she did.

"Rogue," I say to her and she looks up with tears in her eyes. "Rogue it's okay."

She shakes her head.

"I hurt ya dad," she says and I can see how much she is beating herself up over this. "How is it okay."

"It's not just your fault," I say also blaming myself. "I should know better then to try and wake my dad from a nightmare. I also should have healed you myself."

She shakes her head.

"It wasn't your fault," she says.

"Then it isn't yours either," I say sternly.

"Ya not mad?" She asks.

"No," I say more gently but still firm. "All you did was heal yourself. You didn't have time to think about the fact that I could have healed you. You had to act quickly. And for that I cannot blame you."

She nods and seems to calm down.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asks me.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

The next day I am sat on a bench with Rogue. We are waiting for Bobby who has asked Rogue to go to lunch with him. I haven't left her side. Professor Xavier sent me a message saying my dad is ok but resting.

"Rogue," Bobby's voice says and we both look around as he appears.

"Bobby," Rogue says when she spots him.

"Rogue what did you do?" Bobby asks her and I raise an eyebrow at him. "They say that you're stealing other mutants powers."

I am shocked and glare at him as he says this.

"Hold on a minute," I say but Rogue stops me.

"No, no I borrowed hi-" Rogue begins but she is cut off by Bobby.

"You never use your power against another mutant," he says and then he turns to me. "And you should have healed your friend."

"I had no choice," Rogue says clearly getting upset now. "No you have to unders-"

She is cut off once more.

"If I was you two I would get myself out of here," he says and I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Listen the students are freaked," Drake says. "Professor Xavier is furious. I don't know what he will do with you. I think it'll be easier on your own. And Claire your dad hates you now. I overheard him saying that if you had healed her then this wouldn't have happened."

"That can't be true," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Well... It's you he means by Wildcat isn't it?" He asks and I know he is telling the truth.

I get up at the same time as Rogue. She glances back but I don't as we take off for our room. I feel a panic attack coming on but I hold it back.

My dad hates me.

When we get to our room we both begin to pack our bags.

"I'm sorry Claire," Rogue says seeing the tears fall down my face. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault," I say sniffing a little bit. "But can we make a promise to each other?"

She turns and nods. "Anything."

"We stick together..." I say pausing. "No matter what!"

Again she nods. "No matter what."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter. I am also wondering who would you like to be Claire's Mother. It can be your own character or one of the characters in the movies. Please review and give me your thoughts.

This chapter was posted on the 09/05/2017 at 15:23


	6. Chapter 5: The train station and Magneto

Chapter 5: The train station and Magneto

Chelbell2016:

OK so another chapter. Please tell me what you think and any ideas. I will try and include them in the story.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No one's POV:

Professor Xavier and Cyclops are once more looking at the x-rays of Logan. Trying to determine what a man like Magneto would want with him.

"What are you looking for Erik?" Xavier says more to himself than anyone else as he turns away from the x-rays. "It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be so important."

Cyclops decides to speak up from behind Xavier.

"Maybe it's his way with people," he says sarcastically.

"You don't like him?" The professor asks although he already knows the answer.

"How could you tell?" Cyclops says with a smirk on his face.

"Well I am psychic you know," Xavier points out.

Before anything else is said the door opens and Logan storms in with Storm trying to keep up. Logan looks worried and determined at the same time as he turns to the two occupants of the room.

"Where are they?" He demands to know.

Logan had spent most of his time looking for his daughter and her friend. Both Claire and Rogue hadn't been seen in ages and he wanted to make sure they were OK. Especially after the events of the night before. He had hurt his little girl and the girl he seen as a second daughter.

"Who?" Scott says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Rogue and Claire," Professor Xavier realized who he meant straight away. He also looked distraught. "They're gone."

Cyclops, Xavier, Storm, Logan and Jean all head towards the room where Cerebro is. Cerebro is used to track down any mutant or human that they need to. But only people with telepathic abilities can use it.

This time the professor is going to use it to track down Claire and Rogue.

A scanner runs over his eye so it knows that it is him.

As it opens a robotic voice is heard. "Welcome professor."

The door opens and Logan glances in it with a look of shock on his face.

"Welcome to Cerebro," Xavier says as Logan follows him into the room.

"This certainly is a big round room," Logan says staring up at the ceiling.

Professor Xavier begins to explain to Logan how Cerebro works.

"The brainwaves of mutants are different to those of average human beings," he tells Logan as he makes his way towards the machine. "This device amplifies my power allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue and Claire."

Logan decides to voice his opinion as he worries for the two girls.

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" He asks wondering why he is stuck here if Magneto can be found.

"I've been trying," the professor says sounding annoyed that it hasn't worked yet. "But he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it."

"How would he know how to do that?" Logan asks clearly confused.

Professor Xavier half glanced at Logan as he goes to put the helmet part of his machine on.

"Because he helped me build it," he explains to the man. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Logan leaves not wanting to interfere with anything that might help him find the girls.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Once outside Logan and the others begin to start a conversation. Logan looks at Jean.

"Have you ever...?" He pauses but Jean knows what he is trying to ask her.

"Used Cerebro?" She asks for confirmation and he nods his head. "No. It takes a degree of control and uh... for someone like me... It's..."

Cyclops finishes for her. "Dangerous."

Back inside Cerebro, professor Xavier is trying to locate Claire and Rogue with the machine. After a minute or two he manages to locate them.

They are at the train station waiting to board a train to get them out of New York.

Professor Xavier leaves Cerebro and comes out to talk to the other four.

"They're at the train station," he tells all of them.

"Where?" Logan demands to know so he can find out what upset his daughter.

"A few miles west of here," Xavier tells him.

He nods and makes to leave. As long as his daughter is out there she isn't safe without him.

"Logan," the professor calls and he stops to hear what he has to say. "You can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs."

Logan looks at him. You can tell he just wants them safe.

"Listen," he says glancing at Storm who is looking straight at him. "I'm the reason they took off."

Jean feels sorry for the man. He wants to be the person who goes after his daughter. But because of Magneto it isn't possible.

"We had a deal," Xavier reminds him.

Anyone can tell that Logan isn't happy.

"They're all right," Storm tries to defuse the situation. "She's just upset and for some reason, Claire is too."

That doesn't make Logan feel any better.

"Storm, Cyclops find them," the professor says. "See if you can talk to her."

Jean isn't happy that she didn't get to go. She cared about the two teenage girls too. Especially Claire who she couldn't help but feel a connection to as they share a common power.

Logan however didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Wildcat and Rogue. Not even the metal head Magneto and especially not Xavier.

Storm and Cyclops are now in the garage getting a vehicle that will take them to the train station. Cyclops now has his visor on just in case he needs it.

Cyclops realises something and stops.

"What?" Storm asks confused on why he has stopped for no apparent reason.

"Where's my motorcycle?" He says as one of his precious vehicles have gone.

Logan has taken it to go to the train station himself. He sets the speed to high and he takes off wanting to find his daughter and rogue.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire and Rogue are sat on a train. Claire takes Rouges hand as she watches a mother comfort her son. Rogue will never be able to do that. Claire feels heartbroken as she thinks of her dad.

"Hey kid," a very familiar voice says.

Rogue and Claire turn to see Logan watching the two of them. Claire turns back to the window as she tries to fight the tears she feels coming right now.

Claire can feel her dads eyes on her but she doesn't look up. Rogue looks a little worried as she glances from one to the other.

"I'm sorry about last night," Logan says to the two but Claire still wont look at him.

She doesn't want to see the hate in his face.

"Me too," Rogue replies still feeling guilty for what she did.

Claire is just determined to keep her eyes on the window. Logan tries to look at her but she wont look back at him. Logan wonders what he did to upset her so much.

"You running again?" Logan asks Rogue deciding to talk to his little girl after.

Rogue decides to be honest with her answer.

"I heard the professor was mad at me," she explains to Logan.

Logan looks at her confused.

"Well, who told you that?" Logan asks her wanting to reassure her.

Rogue gives him a look that gives nothing away.

"A boy at school," she tells him.

For now Logan leaves Rogue and moves over to his daughter.

"Claire," he says but she is ignoring him. "Wildcat, what's wrong?"

Claire tries to stay strong when he uses her nickname. She hears the worry in his voice but after what Bobby drake said she doesn't know what to believe.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks in a quiet voice.

Logan is even more shocked.

"No," he says and for the first time Claire looks around at him. "Why would I be mad at you Wildcat?"

She doesn't answer as Rogue speaks.

"You want me to go back?" She asks but Logan can tell she knows his answer.

"I think you should follow your instincts," he says to her gently as he keeps his eyes on his daughter.

Rogue sighs as she feels the tears in her eyes begin to run down her face. She decides to reveal her story to her friend and her friends father.

"The first boy I ever kissed, ended up in a coma for three weeks," as she reveals this Claire turns wide eyed and takes the young brunettes hand. "I can still feel him inside my head. And it's the same with you."

Rogue begins to cry so Logan pulls her towards him and hugs her. Claire smiles. Logan turns to her and holds his other arm out. She moves to his side and he pulls her in for a hug as well. He kisses the top of his daughters head.

"Claire," he says and his daughter looks up at him. "I don't know who told you otherwise... but I am not angry at you. I hit you and you hit a wall. There is nothing you could have done Wildcat."

Claire smiles for the first time in a few hours.

"Thanks dad," she says happy that he isn't angry with her.

Logan then speaks to Rogue.

"There's not many people who'll understand what you're going through," Logan tells her. "But I think this guy Xavier is one of them. He seems to generally want to help you. And that's a rare thing... for people like us."

Rogue and Claire both sit up just as the train begins to move once more. Dad glances around and then looks back at the two of us.

"So.. what do you say?" He asks and Claire looks to Rogue. "Ready to give these geeks one last chance. I'll look after you both."

Rogue looks down and then back at Logan.

"You promise?" She asks.

"Yeah," Logan agrees. "Yeah I promise."

Claire, Logan and Rogue are waiting to get off at the next stop. They are shocked when the train comes to a sudden stop. Claire goes flying into her dad from the impact. The lights begin to flicker. Logan gets to his feet and motions for Claire to stay where she is.

Both Claire and Rogue stand but stay behind Logan. Everything metal begins to bend. Including the doors. Logan looks shocked and worried for the two girls. Then sparks fly as the train practically splits in two at the end. Claire takes Rogues hand and prepares to fight if she needs to.

Claire, Logan and Rogue are all shocked when a man literally floats into the train. Logan glances at his daughter and Rogue wanting to protect them both at all costs.

Logan brings his claws out but for now Claire avoids it. Her telekinesis might be more useful right now.

"You must be Wolverine," the man says. "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body does it?"

Dad goes to attack but he is suddenly stopped by Magnetos powers. As the man controls metal, he can control Claire and her father.

He forces Logan to spread his arms and he cannot move. He begins to bend his claws and Logan is grunting from the pain. He floats him up in the air.

Claire gets up and begins to scream.

"STOP!" She yells and Magneto finally looks at her. "STOP IT!"

Logan decides to speak up.

"What the hell do you want with me?" He demands to know.

Magneto looks confused as he answers him.

"You," he says to Logan. "My dear boy, who ever said I wanted you?"

Logan figures it out. He looks worried as he glances at his daughter and her friend. It was them he has been after all along.

Magneto sends Logan flying into the back of the train. Claire gets to her feet and tries to use her own powers. Unfourtanetly Magneto stops her.

"You are so much like her," he says and Claire is confused. "You don't even know half of the powers you possess. Don't worry I'll help you to find them."

He then shoots a dart at her and one at Rogue who had been running towards Logan. They are both knocked out.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Magneto is using his powers to bring Claire along as Toad carries Rogue. They walk back through the now destroyed train station. They get outside to see police officers everywhere.

"All right hold it," one of the officers say. "Hold it right there. Stay where you are. Put your hands over your heads. Now!"

Magneto shakes his head at them. He then lifts the two cruisers closest to him into the air.

He then uses his powers to drop them down onto two more behind. The police officers are quick to point their guns. Of course they are quickly turned on him.

"You homosapiens and your guns," he says.

Sabretooth suddenly grips him around the throat. Magneto glances at him.

"That's enough Erik," Charles says through him.

"Let them go," Toad says from his other side.

Erik figures out that it's Charles doing it.

"Why not come out where I can see you Charles?" He says wanting to face his old friend.

Charles and Jean are sat in a car together.

"What do you want them for?" Charles asks through Sabretooth.

Magneto smirks.

"I thought that at least one of them would be obvious," he says and Charles sighs when he thinks of what Magneto would want with Claire. "But can't you read my mind."

He taps the side of his helmet that protects him from Xavier's power. Charles is obviously trying but it isn't working.

"What now?" Magneto says and he motions to the brown-head who he is bringing through his power. "Save the girls? You'll have to kill me Charles."

Xavier clearly doesn't want that.

"And what will that accomplish?" Magneto continues. "Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead."

Charles tries to reason with him. "It won't be that way."

"Then kill me and find out," Magneto challenges but Charles doesn't react. "No. Then release me."

Charles just wants Claire and Rogue. But he doesn't want to have to kill an old friend. He makes Toad begin to bring Rogue he will have to come and get Claire. He wouldn't let Magneto have her.

But Magneto isn't letting him have Rogue or Claire. Especially her daughter.

"Fine," he says as he prepares to shoot one of the officers in the head. He fires it but just before it hits Jean stops it with her power.

"Care to press your luck Charles," Magneto says using his power to prepare all the guns to fire at the officers. "I don't think I can stop them all."

Charles and Jean share a look.

The bullet begins to push its way into the mans head who groans from the pain. Charles has a look of defeat on his face as he releases his mind control on Magnetos henchmen. As they are free, Sabretooth releases Charles and Toad comes back towards them both.

"Still unwilling to make sacrifices," Magneto says shaking his head. "That's what makes you weak."

The noise of helicopter blades are heard and one appears behind the building. Mystique the shape-shifter is driving. Charles and Jean both watch as she lands the helicopter.

"Goodbye Charles," Magneto says. "And don't worry I'll take good care of her."

Magneto opens the door and all five get into the helicopter before Mystique takes off. Not long after they are gone the guns drop to the ground. The officer feels his forehead as the bullet drops to the ground.

Charles feels as if he has failed Claire. Just like he did her mother. He doesn't even know if her mum is alive or dead. His sister would hate him today. But he promised he wouldn't tell her.

But he might have to tell Logan.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so another chapter done. Thanks for the review guys and I hope you like the plan. Should her mother be alive. What kind of powers should she discover? What do you want to see. Does Logan find out that Charles is Claire's Uncle? Should Claire.

Replies to reviews:

Ladyredstar: Claire's mum also Xavier's niece. There will be a character profile. Like Jean Claire has hidden powers that were passed on from mother to daughter. She just doesn't know it yet.

waterlily91: In one way I wanted Claire's mum to be a mutant so I've made an alternative. The mother will be in a first class story. Hope you like this idea.

Green-extreme-Ninjetti13: Thank you I am glad you enjoyed it.

This chapter was posted on the 10/05/2017 at 13:02


	7. Chapter 6: What do you want with us?

Chapter 6: What do you want with us?

Chelbell2016:

OK so next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review. Even constructive criticism is appreciated. I want to know where I could use improvement as well as what people enjoy.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan's POV:

I cannot believe it. I cannot believe that magnet head took my daughter and Rogue. I splash water on my face as I try to get over the fact that I failed my little girl.

I turn to Xavier and Storm who are stood behind me.

"You said he wanted me," I remind the man in a wheelchair.

"I made a terrible mistake," he replies obviously feeling remorse for that mistake. "His helmet it's.. somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late."

I give him a look before taking off. I want to get my kid and her friend away from the Maniac that had taken them.

"Where are you going?" Storm asks as I walk by her.

"I'm going to find them," I tell her not wanting to waste another second talking.

I put my jacket on as I begin to leave the room.

"How?" Charles demands to know.

"The traditional way," I tell him turning back to look at the other two. "Look."

I then walk out of the room and down the stairs. Storm follows me.

"Logan," she says as I prepare to leave. "You can't do this alone."

I am not looking at her as I answer.

"Who's going to help me, you?" I say still walking towards the door. "So far you've all done a bang up job."

"Then help us," she says to me and I finally turn to face her. "Fight with us."

"Fight with you?" I repeat in question, I am getting really angry at these people. "Join the team. Be an X-men. Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. A whole world out there out there is full of people that hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them. I've got better things to do."

I turn away from her once more. In my opinion the best thing I can do right now is look for the two girls. I pause and turn back.

"You know Magneto's right," I say to her as she just stares at me. "There's a war coming. Are you sure you're on the right side."

She raises an eyebrow and answers with no sign of regret in her voice. "At least I've chosen a side."

I just roll my eyes and continue on my way to the door. I open the door but stop when I see a man already there. He is wet and does not look very well. I wonder what has happened to him?

The man breathes heavily as he attempts to speak.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey," he tells them.

He then collapses into my arms.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

A few minutes later and I am sitting down to the side of senator Kelly. Professor Xavier walks in. He rides over to the man.

"Senator Kelly," he says gently as Jean looks over him. "I'm professor Charles Xavier."

The senator pants as he looks to the man.

"I was afraid that if I went to the hospital.. they would...," Kelly pauses but we all know what he means.

"Treat you like a mutant," Xavier finishes for the man. "Were not what you think. Not all of us."

Kelly still looks a little worried. "Tell that to the ones who did this to me."

The professor rolls around so he is level with Kelly's head.

"Senator," he says as to not freak the man out. "I want you to try and relax."

He places his hands on either side of the mans head and leans down. This is so he can read his mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Xavier promises.

We all wait patiently for any news from the man.

A few minutes later and we are all in a room as Xavier describes the machine he seen.

"The machine releases radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," he explains to us as we all listen.

Jean then decides to speak up.

"But the mutation is unnatural," she tells all of us. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

It still makes me worry about what he wants for my daughter and Rogue.

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" Cyclops asks the obvious question.

"There appears to be none," Xavier continues. "But I fear that it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

That still doesn't answer my question.

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue and Claire?" I ask hoping he isn't planning on hurting the girls.

Xavier shakes his head but I feel that he is worried to.

"I don't know," he answers me.

I decide that this isn't good enough.

"Wait a second," Cyclops says and I listen in. "You said this machine draws its power from Magneto, And that it weakened him."

That makes me realize something.

"Yes," Xavier agrees. "In fact it nearly killed him."

"He's going to transfer his power to Rogue," I say realizing that my assumption is correct. "And use her to power the machine."

Xavier then sighs.

"But that doesn't explain what he wants with Claire," I say to everyone. "He doesn't need Claire to activate the machine."

Xavier looks like he is hiding something.

"No," Jean agrees. "But with her healing power she will be able to keep Rogue alive."

My eyes widen.

"But her healing power is untrained," I say to all of them once more. "It could kill her."

"I have a feeling that he has no intention of killing Claire," Professor says and I am now confused. " Cyclops you and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Rogue and Claire. Jean get Logan a Uniform."

I turn and look at the Professor. Theres something about the way he talks about my daughter.

Cyclops does not look happy as he gets to his feet.

"Whoa wait a minute," Cyclops says and i stare at him as I put my jacket on. "He's not coming with us is he?"

I glare at his back. If he thinks I ain't going to save my daughter he is stupider then I thought.

"Yes," the professor tells him firmly.

"I am sorry professor but he'll endanger the mission an-" he began but I cut him off.

"Hey I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sun roof pal," I say to him remembering the remains of the train station.

"No you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest," he says to me but thats not all. "Not to mention threw his daughter into a wall."

"Scott," Jean says knowing he is going a bit far.

"Hey why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your," I star but I am cut off as Storm walks in.

She looks distraught. "Senator Kelly is dead."

We all look at her shocked at this revelation.

"I'm going to find them," Xavier says clearly worried as I glare at Cyclops who returns the look. "Settle this."

Not long after Xavier is in the hospital as something went wrong with the machine. I am stood beside Cyclops. He looks lost without his mentor.

I'm sorry," I say to him sincerely.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

Rogue and I are tied back to back. We are on a ship. A blue skinned woman walks into the room and she stares at the two of us. For some reason she seems shocked every time she glances at me. Rogue looks scared. I squeeze her hand as much as I can from where I am positioned.

Then Magneto joins us. He and the woman share a look. He smiles at me before turning to look at the New York statue of Liberty.

"Magnificent isn't she," he says not turning to look at us.

"I've seen it," Rogue points out.

"I first saw her in 1949," he says and I feel bored already. "America was going to be the land of tolerance. Peace."

"OK I'm bored now," I say and I think I hear him chuckle slightly.

Rogue sighs as she glances at the man that the blue woman knocked out.

"Are you going to kill us?" She asks and I squeeze her hand tighter.

Magneto looks around at the two of us. He glances at her before turning his eyes to me.

"Yes I will Kill you," he says to Rogue. "But not you Claire."

"Why?" Rogue asks.

"Because there is no land of tolerance," he points out to her. "There is no peace. Here or anywhere else. Women and children, whole families destroyed only because they were born different. Poised in power. But after tonight the worlds powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Our cause will be there's. Your sacrifice will mean our survival."

He is now leaning down next to the two of us. He then turns to me.

"And you will become as powerful as you should be," he says still smiling. "Just like your mother always wanted."

My eyes widened.

"My mother?" I say in question.

He looks shocked now.

"You don't know your lineage do you?" He says and then chuckles. "Charles hasn't even told you anything about her? Charlene would have been so upset!"

I don't have a clue who he is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I growl.

"Charlene Xavier," he continues. "Sister to Charles Xavier. One of the last few beings known as the Pegasus. Also your mother!"

I am shocked. That would make professor Xavier my uncle. I begin to shake as I wonder what it means being a Pegasus.

"Where is my mother?" I ask him with tears in my eyes. "Where is she?"

He smirks at me.

"Oh she's alive," he swears. "She went into hiding after she dropped you off with your father."

I am shocked. She's alive.

Then the door opens and Sabretooth enters making me want to vomit from the smell.

"Put them in the machine," Magneto says and then turns to me. "Please don't use your power up there. I wouldn't want to loose the daughter of the woman I once loved."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

What do you think. Pegasus is like a phoenix. She will gain more powers from her mums side and maybe her mother will make an appearance. What will Claire says to Xavier when she sees him again. What will he say when he finds out his sister is alive.

Replies to reviews:

Ladyredstar: Thanks. I want her to have her own story with first class so daughter wouldn't really fit. How do you like the level five mutant Pegasus. Please give your opinion.

This chapter was posted on the 10/05/2017 at 20:02


	8. Chapter 7: To the rescue

Chapter 7: To the rescue

Chelbell2016:

OK so once again this chapter is on no ones POV. This is so I can include all the good parts and the fights. Please review.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No one's POV:

Cyclops and the others are discussing what Jean had found out by using Cerebro.

"Magneto is here," Cyclops tells the rest. "Liberty Island. Now presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the U.N summit on Ellis Island."

They are all looking at the models in front of us.

"He doesn't know that his machine kills," Storm points out to the group. "And judging from what the professor saw if Magneto gave Rogue enough power..."

"He could wipe out everyone in New York city," Jean finishes.

"All right," Cyclops begins and Logan turns to look at him. "We can insert here at the George Washington bridge, come around the bank just off of Manhattan, we land on the far side of Liberty Island... here."

Logan has a few queries. "What about harbor patrol. Radar."

Cyclops smirks.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet," he says to Logan. "They deserve to catch us."

A few minutes later and they are all in the plane. Storm and Cyclops are in the driver seats with Jean and Logan sitting behind them. Logan fiddles with his suit as the plane starts up. It's a bit tight in his opinion.

"You actually go outside in these things?" He questions the other three.

"What would you prefer?" Cyclops says sarcastically. "Yellow spandex."

Logan looks at Jean who gives him a smile. The plane finally takes off. The vibrations are going off outside. The plane comes up out of the basketball field. All the young Mutants hear the noise and look outside to see the plane flying off. They are amazed by the view.

As the plane heads towards it's destination. Logan tests his claws. They get to the bridge and Cyclops prepares to leave. He drops down and the water sprays up at the plane.

"Storm," Cyclops says turning to the white haired woman beside him. "Cover please!"

Storm nods and her eyes turn pure white. It suddenly became very cloudy. Cyclops turns on a screen so that he can still see.

Unfourtanetly Magneto still knows there.

"Toad, Mystique stay sharp. We're not alone," He says into the microphone attached to his ear before turning to Sabretooth. "And you stay here. After I temporarily give my powers to the girl.. you'll be my only defense. And you need to make sure they don't get Charlene's daughter."

Sabretooth looks a little nervous from this.

Cyclops lowers the plane onto the water. He prepares to set it down. It's a rough landing and Cyclops looks a little ashamed.

"Sorry," Cyclops says shaking his head.

Logan gives him a look. "You call that a landing?"

They climb up to where they will enter. Everyone looks up at the statue of Liberty.

"The torch," Cyclops points out as he glances at Logan.

They look up and see the machine at the bottom of the torch.

Rogue is locked in the machine but for now Claire is tied up. She wants to get to Rogue but she cannot move. Toad is watching her and he really smells.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Toad is watching Claire. Exactly like a toad does at a fly before it swallows it.

"So your the mighty Pegasus," Toad says tauntingly as he flicks his tongue at the young girl. "I'm not impressed."

"I have no Idea what you are talking about Toad-face," Claire replies.

Toad chuckles. He is unaware that Claire is using her claws behind her back to cut the ropes containing her. She is also slowly moving a large piece of wood behind Toad. She is preparing to knock him out with it.

Back with the X-men members they are just entering the building. They one by one begin to walk through the metal detectors. Everyone passes through without trouble.

Except for Logan. The metal in Logan's body sets the detector. He uses his claws to destroy the detector.

Cyclops gives him a look as sparks come out of it. He sees Cyclops look and leaves his middle claw up in a swearing way. Cyclops cannot help but smile as he turns away. Jean rolls her eyes and Storm just gives him a look.

Logan carries on. But what he doesn't realize is that Mystique is pretending to be a small statue of the statue of Liberty and she now knows where they are.

Logan sniffs the air and can tell that Claire is close by.

"Claire's here," he says.

"Where?" Cyclops asks wanting them to find her as soon as possible.

"I don't know," Logan replies. "Keep your eyes peeled."

Logan walks away and Cyclops stares after him.

"Logan," he says trying to get him to stop walking off. "Damn it."

Logan suddenly walks back towards them from another direction.

"Anything?" Cyclops asks him.

"I know there's someone here I just can't see them," 'Logan' says.

'Logan' pulls out his claws and moves towards Cyclops. Another Logan comes out and drags him away from Cyclops. The two Logan's look exactly alike so the others cannot tell the difference.

The real Logan drags the other one away from the two women and Cyclops. Fake one makes a kissing motions with his lips. Both Logan's pull both sets of claws out.

Cyclops aims his visor to shoot the fake. But he don't know which one it is.

"WAIT!" Both of them say.

The fake one slices the strings holding the door open. The two Logan's are now trapped.

Back with Claire she finally releases the ropes and knocks Toad away from her. She goes to run down the stairs but he knocks her over the Bannister. She cries out as she goes flying. But she never reaches the floor. She glows silver and begins to float in the air. Toad chuckles as he spots her gently floating.

"Looks like you're finally triggering your Pegasus half," he says. "Magneto will be pleased."

Cyclops prepares to shoot the door. The women step back as he instructs.

Logan manages to get away from the fake.

Suddenly a tongue wraps around a pipe behind Cyclops and the other two. Toad appears and kicks Cyclops back. He then kicks both girls who fall either side of him.

Cyclops is slowly coming back to conscious when Toad closes the door on him. He then wraps his tongue around Storms wrist. She goes flying backwards. Jean gets back to her feet. Toad begins to hop towards her. He is pulling faces as he does so. Jean feels a little intimidated but tries not to show it.

He jumps at her and she uses her telekinesis to stop him mid-air. He looks at his arms and legs and then he shoots green slime at her face. It blocks her airways and she struggles to get it off.

Storm looks over the bannister at him. Toad jumps up and faces Storm. He knocks her back and she groans. She goes flying over a table and as she gets back to her feet Toad kicks her again. She goes flying back into the lift.

"Hey frog-face," a sudden voice says and Claire appears. "Leave them alone."

She then sends him flying back. He groans as he hits his head and is knocked out for a few seconds. Claire then looks down at Jean. She focuses and floats down to beside her.

"Jean," she says and she tries to get the slime off.

Then there is a blast. And Cyclops appears. He looks at Claire but the runs over to Jean.

"Jean," he says as he also tries to pull it off. "Oh god."

Logan and the fake are still fighting. The fake knees him in the chest and the stomach. The fake flips and then kicks him. Logan glares at his doppleganger. As he does to flip again he turns back into mystique. She does manage to kick him in the face as she finishes turning back to herself.

He stumbles back and Mystique lands on the floor. She licks her lips as she glances around at him. Hr raises his claws and prepares to fight with her again.

Mystique jumps to her feet and they begin to fight once more. She is clearly a good fighter as she seems to be overpowering him. She goes to use some chains but he raises his claws and stops them. He yanks her closer and they glare at each other. He flips her over and then knocks her back into the cage door behind her.

She lifts the door but he slices through it with his claws. She drops it, kicks off from his chest and lands on a crate. As he moves towards her she kicks him in the face. As he lands on his back she goes backwards up a drain pipe and disappears.

Claire is beginning to worry for Jeans life.

Cyclops steps back and prepares to shoot the slime.

"Claire, try and keep her still," he says to the young girl. "Jean don't move."

Claire steadies her with her hands as he changes the setting on his visor. He then blasts the slime and they all get it off of her. Cyclops then turns to Claire.

"You OK?" He asks seeing that she looks a little drained. "You don't look good."

Jean nods her head in agreement.

"You look a bit drained and tired," she confirms.

Claire smiles a little.

"Lets just say," she says thinking about everything that has happened. "It's been a long day."

They then all go looking for Logan.

They find him but just before Claire can run to him Cyclops stops her. He doesn't know if its the real Logan or not.

"Hey, hey, it's me," Logan says and his eyes widen when he spots his little girl.

Cyclops is still cautious. Logan cannot blame him in one way. "Prove it!"

Logan thinks quickly. "You're a dick."

Cyclops releases Claire.

"Okay," he says as Claire runs over to Logan.

Logan picks her up and squeezes her tight. "Wildcat, your OK?"

Claire nods loving the use of her nickname once more. As she is tired Claire doesn't want to release him. But she knows that they need to find Rogue and fast.

Storm then appears above them. Logan places his daughter down but keeps a firm arm around her shoulders. He knows that she is a bit unstable right now. He just don't know why.

"Hey," Storm says when she spots them.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

They make their way as a group up to the head of the statue of liberty. All five of them look at the torch where Rogue is trapped inside.

Logan and Claire both move forward but Logan stops.

"Everybody get out of here," he says hoping he could save them all especially his daughter.

"What is it?" Storm asks him.

"I can't move," he finishes just before he is slammed into a wall and restrained.

"DAD!" Claire yells out worried.

Then the others are all being restrained against the wall. Claire floats past hers making the others gasp. But then she is caught by Magneto's power and she is forced against the wall opposite her father.

Magneto floats down.

"Ahh," he says and the others are all feeling the need to hurt this man right now. "My brothers. Welcome."

He smiles at Claire before turning to her dad.

"And you," he continues. "Let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction."

He uses his powers to point Logan's hands against his chest and keep them there. If he wanted to free himself he would have to stab himself through the chest.

Sabretooth appears and Claire gasps. She is worried that they will take her again. Magneto turns to Cyclops.

"You'd better close your eyes," he says.

Sabretooth walks over and takes his visor. If he opens them then he will hit Jean who is right across from him.

Cyclops tries to think of another way to stop them.

"Storm fry him," he tells the woman.

Storm just gives him a sad look. Theres no way she would be able to do that without killing all of them in the process.

"Oh, yes a bolt of lightning in a copper conductor," Magneto taunts walking over to Cyclops. "I thought you lived at a school."

Magneto then begins to call for Mystique. But she doesn't answer.

"I've seen senator Kelly," Jean says deciding to try and reason with the man.

Magneto looks shocked.

"So the good senator survived his fall," he says walking towards Jean. "And the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful that I could have imagined."

"He's dead," Jean informs him.

"It's true," Storm agrees and Magneto moves over to her frowning deeply. "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

"You sure you saw what you saw?" Magneto asks intimidatingly before looking around at all of us. "Why do none of you understand what I am trying to do? Those people down there. They control our fate. The fate of every other mutant. Soon our fates will be theres."

Logan glares at him.

"HELP!" Rogue says from the chamber. "PLEASE HELP!"

Claire feels the need to help her friend. She tries to release herself but Magneto just tightens them.

"Your so full of shit!" Logan says and he glances at me once more. "If you were so righteous it would be you in that thing!"

"HELP!" Rogue screams again. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Magneto doesn't say anything. He just raises his arm out and brings Claire towards him.

"NO!" Claire yells as she is forced towards him. "DAD! HELP!"

Logan fights to get free as Magneto floats into the air with his daughter.

"DAAAD!" Claire cries.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire is forced onto the torch. She can feel Rogues fear.

"LET US GO!" Claire screams.

Logan feels distraught as his daughter and Rogue scream. He doesn't know what to do to get free.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Rogue screams.

Claire is forced into the machine with her. She is then handcuffed right next to Rogue who has tears running down her face.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Claire screams.

As Logan continues to listen he knows that there is only one thing he can do right now. He screams as he rams his claws into his own chest. They release the restraints and he falls to the ground.

"Logan!" Jean exclaims worried.

Once more Magneto enters the room where the two girls are. He forces Rogue to stand and place her hands on the machine.

"LET HER GO!" Claire screams at him.

Magneto ignores her and just begins to take his gloves off.

Logan is still on the ground. Sabretooth growls as he moves towards him. He pulls him up and Logan who was feigning being hurt runs his claws into him. Sabretooth roars from the pain.

Sabretooth then throws Logan outside and Logan looks down at how high up he is. Sabretooth grabs his ankle and he kicks the man. Sabretooth throws him again.

As Logan gets back to his feet he pulls out his claws. The two begin to exchange blows.

Back with Magneto Claire is trying to stop him from giving Rogue his power. She wont let her friend die even if it kills her.

"I'm sorry," Magneto says as he moves towards her. "My dear."

"NO!" Claire says still trying to stop him.

"Don't do this," Rogue begs.

He doesn't answer. He just grips Rogues face and passes his power to her. She is forced to grip the handles on either side of her.

Logan spots his dog tags on Sabretooth. He rips it off. "This is mine."

As they continue to fight Rogue is being forced to use Magnetos power to start the machine. Rogue screams and so does Claire worried for her friend.

Logan ends up hanging from the statue by his claws.

Magneto stumbles outside as the machine starts. Rogue is raised up. Claire manages to use her new found power to float up with her. She can't reach her fully though.

Sabretooth goes back into the room where the others are. He walks over to Storm.

"You owe me a scream," he tells her as he raises a clawed finger to her temple.

Logan suddenly appears and Sabretooth turns to look at him.

"Hey bub," Logan says raising his claws at Sabretooth. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Back with Claire and Rogue the machine starts spinning and the surroundings smash. Rogue screams. Claire knows that there is only one thing she can do. She uses her healing power and she begins to keep Rogue alive. She is already tired and drained and this isn't helping.

"Jean," Logan says having a plan.

Jean looks at her fiance. "Scott, when I tell you open your eyes."

"No," Scott says firmly not wanting to hurt her.

"Trust me," she whispers back.

Logan glares at Sabretooth as he holds up Cyclops Visor.

"You dropped something," he lets go and Jean holds it up with her power.

Jean moves it so that when Cyclops uses his powers it will hit Sabretooth.

"Now!" Jean tells Scott.

It works and Sabretooth is gone. Magneto watches as he hits the boat below.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan frees the others. Cyclops moves his neck as he is freed.

"Thanks," he tells Logan.

"Don't mention it," Logan replies.

They all look up at where the two girls are trapped in the machine. They can see Claire floating but for some reason she seems to be getting weaker.

"Claire's using her healing power," Logan realises. "We've got to get them out of there otherwise one of them isn't going to make it. Cyclops can you hit it?"

Cyclops steps forward hoping that he can do something.

"The rings are moving too fast," Cyclops says disappointed.

"Just shoot it," Logan orders.

"I'll kill them," Cyclops says and Logan hates that he cannot do anything. "Storm, can you get me up there?"

Storm shakes her head.

"I can't control it like that," she tells all of them. "You could fly right over the torch."

Logan makes a quick decision.

"Then let me go," he says and Cyclops turns back to look at him. "If I don't make it. Then at least you can still blast the damn thing."

Cyclops knows that he just wants to save his little girl.

"All right do it," Cyclops tells Storm before turning to Jean. "Jean use your power try and steady him."

Storm begins to use her power. Her eyes turn white. "Hang on to something."

Everyone but Logan holds on so they don't go flying as well.

The wind picks up and Jean smiles at Logan when he glances at her. Logan goes flying into the air and Jean raises her hand. Claire spots him above her.

"Dad!" She exclaims weakly.

Logan grips the machine and Jean helps him to get his balance. Magneto isn't happy to see him there. A bubble that will cause the mutation surrounds the girls.

Logan jumps down and turns to free Rogue. After that he plans to free his daughter. He just needs her to stop using her healing first. Logan is about to slice the handcuffs but Magneto stops him. Logan fights to do it anyway.

Cyclops knows that he will have to shoot soon. He raises his hand to his visor.

"Scott wait!" Jean tells him worried.

Magneto is bending Logan's claws. White streaks appear in Rogue's hair. Claire's hair now has got silver streaks in. Logan is still trying to free them.

Cyclops knows he needs to make a choice. The bubble is going to reach the summit soon. The people of the summit begin to scream and run.

"Jean, I have to," Cyclops tells her.

"Just wait!" Jean replies.

Scott knows now is his chance.

"I have a shot," he says to the other two who look at him. "I'm taking it."

Scott fires at Magneto who groans as he falls. Logan now manages to smash the machine.

Claire passes out. Rogue gasps when she sees her.

"Logan," she says after he has cut her free. "Claire."

Logan gasps as he lifts his daughter into his arms. She isn't breathing. She used too much power keeping Rogue alive. Logan feels the tears start to come to the edge. He touches her silver streaked hair.

"Come on," he says to his daughter. He cannot bear the thought of loosing her. "Wildcat?"

He decides to try and mix his healing with hers. He takes off his glove. He holds her hand and tries to channel his healing. It works and she gasps.

"Dad!" She says he brings her closer.

"I'm here," Logan says kissing her forehead.

"Dad I need you to tell the professor something," she says weakly to her dad. "I need you to tell him... that I know... I know and that she is alive."

She then passes out in his arms. He lifts her so he is carrying her bridal style. They board the plane as it reaches them. Jean comes straight over to the two.

"Let me have a look Logan," she says.

She checks over her vitals and sighs.

"She'll be fine," Jean promises Rogue and Logan. "She has had a long day. She should wake up soon. Whatever happened there it has changed her."

Logan nods but his thoughts are on his daughters last words.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK what do you think? Pegasus can fly but she will also gain other powers. Next chapter she decides to confront her uncle and ask what happened to her mother. Will her mum make an appearance soon. I think she will.

This chapter was posted on the 11/05/2017 at 15:01


	9. Chapter 8: Who is Charlene Xavier?

Chapter 8: Who is Charlene Xavier?

Chelbell2016:

OK so this is the last chapter of the first film. There will be a few original chapters before the second one. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I feel myself slowly coming back to consciousness. I slowly begin to move.

"Whoa slowly Claire," a voice says and I look around to see Jean coming over. "Here let me help."

Slowly she helps me to sit up. She smiles.

"Is Rogue...?" I ask.

"She's fine," she smiles at me. "Quite brave what you did out there."

I smile and nod in thanks. I look around but stop when I see my reflection. There is silver streaks now in my hair. I gasp.

"Where did they come from?" I ask Jean.

"Whatever happened at liberty Island," she says as I fiddle with them. "It has changed you."

I nod remembering what Magneto told me. The door opens and my dad and Rogue enter. When they see me awake they both run over and give me a hug.

Dad doesnt want to let me go.

"Dad," I say when it is becoming a little hard to breathe. "You can let go now... dad."

"I was so scared Wildcat?" He says hugging me tighter.

"Okay oxygen becoming an issue," I say and he finally releases me.

I smile and he gently strokes my hair.

A few days later and I am playing foosball with Rogue and bobby. I don't want to go and see Xavier but I know that eventually I will need to. I need to know the truth.

We hear that Mystique is still alive. That upsets me. I then turn as I hear my dad leaving. What is he doing? I look at Rogue and she nods for me to go and have a little chat with him.

"Hey," I say as he is leaving. "Are we running again?"

I am a little upset as I wanted to stay with Rogue. But I didn't want to stay without my dad.

"Not really," he replies and touches my cheek. "Have some things to take care of up north."

He strokes the silver in my hair.

"I like it," I tell him before sighing. "Let me say goodbye to Rogue and get my things and then we can go."

He sighs and takes my hands.

"Wildcat," he says and I frown at his tone. "I think you should stay here!"

My eyes widen.

"What? No," I say to him. "I want to go with you. I don't want you to go without me?"

He sighs and takes off his dog tags. He takes my hand and places the dog tags in them. I close my hand and feel the tears in my eyes.

"I'll be back for this," he promises me.

He then pulls me in for a hug. I squeeze him tight as he kisses my forehead.

"Make sure you do," I tell him.

He then steps away.

"Xavier also tells me that he wants to speak with you," he says and I sigh. "He told me why and I want you to try and listen."

I nod. He takes off. Rogue appears beside me and takes my hand. I sob a little. I have always had a dad with me. She hugs me and when I am calmer she turns with me back to the front-room.

"You want another round of foosball?" She asks.

I nod and we take off to begin playing once more.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

A day later and I know that I can put it off no longer. After my last class with Storm I decide to go to Xavier's office. I take a deep breath and knock.

"Come in," he says from inside.

I enter and he smiles as he spots me.

"Good afternoon Claire," he says and then motions me to a seat. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

I nod while I try to figure out what to say to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I say to him as he places a cup of tea in front of me.

He sighs. "Ask away."

I nod and decide to start with an easy one.

"Who is Charlene Xavier?" I ask.

He sighs once more and rolls around until he is not too far away from me.

"Charlene, was my younger sister by a year," he says and I can tell that this is not an easy subject. "She was also a mutant."

I nod and I have a feeling he will know my next question.

"Is Charlene my mother?" I ask him.

He looks down. It seems to me like he has kept this hidden for too long. And now he feels like he can get it off of his chest.

"Yes," he says and I nod. "Charlene and your father were together for only a short while."

I contemplate this for a few seconds.

"Why did she abandon me?" I ask.

The professor looks a little upset at how I put it.

"Charlene is a very well known mutant," he tells me and I think about what Magneto called me. "A lot of other people were after her and she didn't want you in danger. She couldn't leave you with strangers. So she tracked down your father and managed to convince him that you was his."

I think about that. It kind of makes sense.

"Um," I say trying to think of what to say next. "What is a Pegasus?"

He sighs and I think him say something along the lines of 'Damn you Erik' under his breath.

"They are a mythological for of mutation," he says. "They are passed from mother to daughter. Unfourtanetly it skipped our mother so Charlene had to learn from our grandmother."

I play with one of the silver strands in my hair.

"When I was in danger I managed to float," I say remembering that night. "What other powers are there?"

He shakes his head.

"Charlene kept most of them to herself," he informs me.

I am a little angry at this.

"But how am I supposed to train," I say to him. "I know next to nothing about these powers."

He sighs.

"As my niece," he says and I feel weird as he says this. "I will do everything in my power to help you."

I nod and then smile. "Okay uncle Charles."

He smiles. "I will let you know if I find anything out Claire."

I nod and at that I leave.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

There is just going to be some small filler chapter between film one and two. Just to put some time between the two. What did you think?

This chapter was posted on the 11/05/2017 at 18:53


	10. Chapter 9: Do I know you?

Chapter 9: Do I know you?

Chelbell2016:

OK so someone new comes in. Can anyone guess who?

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I decide that I need to practice my powers. Ever since Liberty Island I have had a little bit of control problems. I go outside to a secluded area and I begin to practice.

First I attempt to slowly move things. I nearly end up smashing a window. I stop and sigh.

"Maybe I am not a Pegasus," I say to myself.

But then a unknown voice comes from behind me.

"Oh you are a Pegasus," I turn to see who spoke. "You just don't know how to control it."

A woman with Brown hair and about mid 30's stands in front of me. She smiles when I spot her.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"Let's just say I'm a friend for now," she says.

I am a little reluctant. But there is something about her. I don't know what it is but it is telling me to trust her.

"What do you know about my powers?" I demand to know from her. "Come to think of it... how do you know me?"

She avoids answering.

"You want to try slow," she says. "Just move a bit of leaves or maybe a speck of dust off of your bedside table."

I just shake my head a little confused.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I ask her.

She sighs.

"I will tell you some day," she says to me. "But Wildcat, just trust me and only try small things for a few days. No levitation. Nothing else. Okay?"

"Claire," I hear a voice say.

I turn away from the woman and I see Rogue, Bobby and John walking towards me.

"Who were you talking to?" Rogue asks me.

Over the last week since my dad had left me and Rogue had gotten even closer. I had also spent some time with my uncle. He had told me stories of my mum.

"Just the woman over-" I cut off. As I turned around the woman who I had been talking to only seconds ago is gone. "Never mind. What's up?"

Bobby and Rogue share a look.

"Uh we just wanted to know if you fancied watching a movie?" Bobby asks when they have recovered.

I nod.

As we watch a movie I cannot help but wonder who that woman was. She looked a little familiar. She seemed to know of me or at least what I can do. Bobby and Rogue kept sending worried looks my way. Of course John didn't care. That guy is too arrogant for his own good.

That night after Rogue fell asleep. I practiced my powers. I just slightly moved a pen across my desk and it worked. Each and every time I tried the object was a little bigger.

By the end of the night she could lift her bed and set it back down very gently as to not wake rogue.

I don't know who that woman was. But she really helped me. I hope I see her again.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Over the next few days had gotten control back over her telekineses. Now she wanted to try the levitation. She went outside and began to practice. Again it wasn't going so well.

"You need to stop trying so hard," the woman says as she appears again. "Relax."

I sigh as I turn to see her.

"Why is it you only turn up when I am having problems with my powers?" I ask turning around and folding my arms.

"Because it is when you need me," she replies and she notices my look. "You are only just discovering your powers Wildcat. You have to give it time. You are a talented young woman."

"Then why can I not get this right?" I ask wondering if she'll know.

I sit down and take a deep breath. She sits beside me and just waits for me to calm down.

"Everyone faces problems at some point or another, Claire," she tells me when I had finally calmed down a little.

"But I have never had problems with my powers," I tell her thinking about how quickly I learned. "Healing myself and others not to mention my claws. I learned how to use them quickly. And my telekinesis."

It is silent once more.

"I am pretty sure your dad would have helped you with that," she says to me and I nod. "Well maybe you can use my help with the Pegasus powers. I am not an expert but you never know."

I sigh as I think about this. Why would she want to help me. That is my opinion. This woman does not even know me. But she seems to want to help me to control my powers.

"Why do you want to help me?" I say turning so I can face her. "I mean I don't even know your name."

She laughs a little. "Just call me Sprite."

I nod even though that name is familiar to me. I just don't know where from.

"So sprite... Why that name?" I ask just to make conversation.

"I was quite small when I was younger," she says with a big smile. "So one of my friends called me Sprite and it just stuck."

I nod my head. She gets up and holds her hand out which I take.

"OK," she grunts and pulls me to my feet. "So this time you need to clear your mind. Maybe try meditating."

I nod and I glance at my watch.

"I have to go," I say and she nods. "Curfew and all."

"Just remember, if you ever need me I'll be there," she says sighing. "But I wont be around now."

My eyes widen.

"But why?" I ask.

"You'll understand soon enough," she says.

She then does something completely unexpected. She pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back after a moment. Then she leaves me to my own thoughts.

I go back to my room and I do as she says. Once more her advice really did get my power working.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

about five days later Jean asks to speak to me so I meet her in her office. She looks troubled as she gives me a check-over.

"What's wrong?" I ask thinking that something has happened to my dad.

"Nothing, it's just..." she pauses and I see her looking at the dark circles under my eyes. "We are a little worried about you."

I frown.

"Why?" I ask her.

Before she can answer the door opens and Uncle Charles, Cyclops and Storm enter the room.

"You aren't at meals," Storm says. "You are always distracted in class and don't think we haven't noticed your lack of sleep."

I sigh. Am I that invisible.

"I guess that I have been practicing my powers too much," I tell them. "Trying to get control of them. I didn't want anyone to worry so I haven't said anything to anyone."

My uncle rolls forward and looks intently at me.

"You do know I am a telepath right," he says sternly. "I know that you are hiding something. You are using the Pegasus shield to hide it from me. I don't like that Claire."

I frown in confusion.

"What do you mean by Pegasus shield?" I ask wondering what he means.

"As a Pegasus you have both a physical and mental shield," he says raising an eyebrow. "This stops me from reading your thoughts. Now I want you to relax your mind. You are draining your energy keeping the shield up so you need to get some sleep. We will monitor you and make sure you're OK!"

I shake my head. I don't want another nightmare.

"No I'm fine I'll have an early bed time," I say to him.

He sighs and shakes his head.

"She's just like Sprite," my uncle says.

I freeze. That name.

"What did you just say?" I ask turning around.

"You are just like Sprite," he states and then he looks worried at my look. "Claire, please tell me whats wrong?"

"Who is Sprite?" I ask. "How do you know that name?"

He frowns.

"Sprite was the mutant name of my sister," he says and my eyes widen. "Your mother Charlene. Why?"

No way. I float up and race off up the stairs. I go to my room. As I lay down on my bed everything begins to make sense to me.

Sprite helping me. Knowing where I am. Knowing so much about the powers of a Pegasus. Wanting to help me to control my powers. And those eyes.

Tears run down my face as my uncle walks into the room.

"Wildcat, what's wrong?" He asks me.

I begin to explain everything that had happened the last two weeks. His eyes widen by the end of my story.

"Do you have a picture?" I ask him.

He nods and leads me to his office. In there I watch as he opens one of his desk draws. He pulls out a picture of a young him with brown long wavy hair. Next to him is a young woman with the same hair color. If I didn't know any better I would say this is me.

"It is," I say looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "I have been seeing mum for just under two weeks. And I never new it."

That night I don't sleep.

Why did she leave me again.

Sprite my mother is alive and she said she would be there if I need her. How could she think that I wouldn't need her all the time.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK so Charlene will be back. Please tell me what you think. Charlene will come back during the attack on the mansion. Then she will see the father of her daughter for the first time in fifteen years. How will Claire react to seeing her mum again. Tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 11/05/2017 at 21:12


	11. Chapter 10: Alkali lake and the museum

Chapter 10: Alkali Lake and the museum.

Chelbell2016:

OK so we are now on film 2. Please review. Even if you have some advice.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan's POV:

I had finally made it to where the professor had told me to go. Alkali lake. I just want to see if anything is here and get back to my daughter. There is snow everywhere and mountains.

I walk through a passing in some trees. I take the cigar out of my mouth and take a deep breath. It is so cold that I can see my breath. I see a dam where there is a high level of water.

I carry on walking along and I see some sort of barbed wire fencing. I then see a wolf just outside of the military building that I was searching for in the first place. The wolf walks towards the open door and looks inside. I sigh because I am getting the feeling that there is nothing here.

I follow the wolf in anyway. It wouldn't hurt to check would it.

When I am inside I see nothing but waste. Not a person in sight.

I close my eyes and shake my head. Where could I have gone wrong with this. I

Well I think it's time to head back to Xavier's school. I want to check on my daughter and Rogue. I also want to see if Xavier can find out anything else.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No one's POV:

The mutant students are all at the museum. Jean stands with Cyclops while Storm explains things to our students.

"Neanderthals," Storm says to the kids. "We once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with our much more advanced branch of humanity called pro-magma-man. But recent research-"

As she is talking one of the younger students, Artie spots a little girl eating an ice cream. He smiles at the small blond. She spots him watching her and sticks her tongue out at him.

Artie retaliates but he has a reptile tongue and it kind of scares the little girl.

"Artie!" Storm calls out catching the young boy in the act. "Not here."

Not too far away a little boy is looking at the skeleton of a Saber-tooth. Jean spots him not paying attention and walks over to him.

"Come on," she says pulling him away from it. "Pay attention."

He goes back to stand with the other kids. Jean looks at Scott her fiance who is stood near some screens. Scott turns and smiles at Jean.

Jean begins to look around as once again her telepathy is out of control. She is hearing everyones thoughts. Unfourtanetly it is making her telekinesis go crazy.

Scott looks around as all the screens flash on and off.

Jean puts her hands to her temple as she tries to concentrate. Scott walks up to her as he notices something is wrong.

"Jean," he says concerned for her. "Are you OK?"

She doesnt look it in his opinion.

"Yeah," she replies to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Scott knows that she is lying. He can tell that there is something else.

"It's not just a headache is it," he says and she sighs. "Listen I- I wasn't really sure how to say this but you know ever since liberty Island yo-"

He begins but she cuts him off. "Scott."

"You've been different," he finishes.

She decides to try and be honest with the man she loves.

"My telepathies been off lately," she tells him. "I can't seem to focus. I can hear everything."

Scott gives her a worried look.

"It's not just your telepathy," he says to her at once. "A month ago you had to concentrate just to levitate a book or move a chair across the room. Now when you have a nightmare the entire bedroom shakes."

Jean takes a deep breath as she remembers what her nightmares are about.

"My dreams are getting worse," Jean says to her fiance before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Scott, I keep feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

He doesn't say anything. He pulls her in for a hug to comfort her.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," Scott promises her when he finally speaks.

"Hey," Storm says and they turn to look at her. "Have you guys seen Bobby, Rogue and Claire?"

Jean uses her telepathy and then answers. "Somethings happening in the food court."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am really annoyed at John. For the museum trip I have been paired with Bobby, Rogue and John. The later has decided to cause trouble with two teenage none mutant boys.

"My brother asked you a simple question," one of them says to him.

"Why you being such a dick?" The other one questions.

The other one has to be a parrot. I sigh. Why does hot head have to cause trouble.

Rogue glances at them.

"Because I can," John replies flipping his lighter open and closed.

Bobby tries not to laugh but I am getting a little angry now. The two boys are right he doesnt have to be like this over a lighter,

"Can I have a light?" The curly haired brother says once more.

John flips his lighter again before answering. "Sorry can't help you out pal."

"John knock it off," Rogue tells him.

"Grow up would you," I say as the brothers glance at the two of us.

Bobby decides to side with us.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" He asks from in between the two girls.

"Oh for them," John says glancing at the two of us.

One of the brothers glances at me and Rogue and tries to flirt. We both scoff in a keep dreaming kind of way.

"I'm just trying to have a good time all right?" John says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I think your the only one having a good time," Bobby informs him.

One of the brothers snatch Johns lighter out of his hand. John jumps to his feet. I do to hoping to stop a fight.

"HEY!" John snaps.

He stands up but the second brother blocks him as the first lights his fag. "That's real cute man."

"What are you going to do?" The brother asks.

"John," I say and he turns to me. "Not here."

John smirks at me before winking. The fag sets on fire and in the process sets the young man on fire. He falls to the ground still on fire. Bobby quickly uses his ice power to put it out.

Then suddenly everything and everyone freezes. Only the four of us aren't frozen. The boy who John lit on fire is frozen. His face is full of fear.

"Bobby," Rogue says as we all look around at the frozen people. "What did you do?"

John waves his hand in front of someone's face.

"I didn't do this," Bobby informs her also shocked.

Another voice comes out of nowhere and I flinch at the stern tone.

"No, I did," it is my uncle Charles he rolls up to the four of us. "And then next time you feel like showing off. Don't!"

My uncle glances at me and I give him a look that says I tried to stop him.

We all suddenly hear the TV.

"We're coming to you live from the white house," the TV announcer says and we all turn to look at it. "Where theres been an attack in the local office of the white house. Details are still coming in but we are happy to inform that the president and the vice president were unharmed. Sources say the attack involved on or more mutants."

I glance around worried. This isn't good.

"I think it's time to leave professor," Cyclops points out.

It isn't safe as hot-head just revealed us as mutants.

"I think you're right," uncle Charles agrees.

We all take off back to the mansion.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

That night I am woken from a nightmare. I sit up and breathe heavily. I then notice that I am not alone.

"Let me guess," I say to my uncle and the three other professors. "I shook the school again."

They nod. My uncle comes forward and looks straight at me.

"You know if you would just let me see your nightmare," he says and I sigh shaking my head. "Then I could help you overcome your fear."

"I can deal with it myself," I say getting out of bed. "I don't want special treatment."

My uncle shakes his head. Everyone but him leaves.

"I just want to help Claire," he says and I sigh. "This is the third night. Just lower the shield."

"No," I say to him once more starting to feel a little annoyed now. "If I wasn't your niece I wouldn't be getting special attention. So treat me like everyone else."

I sit back down and he comes over and places a hand on my knee.

"Are you worried about your parents?" He asks but I cut him off.

"Charlene is far from my mother," I say and he is angry. "She hasn't come near me since I found out who she was. And my dad has left me here for months with no contact. I wouldn't use the term parents when it comes to them two."

"Charlene probably has a good reason for not coming again," her uncle tells her. "And your father will be home soon. You need to keep yourself healthy. If you don't manage to sort out your nightmares I will cancel your classes until you get some decent sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

He leaves. I do feel a little guilty but I cannot help how I feel. I have not seen either of my parents for months.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK so next chapter. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 12/05/2017 at 00:30


	12. Chapter 11: You're back!

Chapter 11: You're back!

Chelbell2016:

OK another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am sat outside. Ever since my nightmares started I have avoided contact with too many people. I am worried that the people closest to me are going to die. I decide to try what the my uncle says.

Pegasus shield. He told me I have both a physical and mental shield.

I try it with meditating. Just to try and let it flow. But it isn't going well. Once again I begin to think of Charlene. My mother. Se hasn't come to see me since the day that I found out.

I go inside to see both Bobby and Rogue having a thumb war.

"You're dead!" Bobby says to Rogue.

She argues and then they begin to look like there gonna kiss. But of course Rogue is reluctant.

"I don't want to hurt you," she explains to her boyfriend.

Bobby shrugs in response. "I'm not afraid."

I walk over and smack one of the boys on the shoulder as he makes fun of the two. In my opinion it is hard enough for them without others making it worse.

Bobby leans forward to try again. But then we both turn as a familiar sound is heard. Could it be?

Claire runs out of the room. And there he is.

"Dad!" I exclaim running forward and hugging him tightly. "You're back."

Rogue then appears also smiling.

"Logan!" She says also taking her turn at hugging him.

My dad smiles at the two of us. He had clearly missed us too.

"You missed me kid, Wildcat?" He asks us.

Me and Rogue share a look. We then shake our heads and say simultaneously. "Not really."

He just nods his head and makes a noise. I hug him again. I may have tried to hide it. But I really have missed him. He releases me and I see him look at the dark circles under my eyes.

"How you both doing?" He asks us both.

"OK," I say and he doesnt look like he believes me.

Rogue answers him the same way.

"Who's this?" Dad asks.

Both me and Rogue turn to see Bobby approaching us from behind.

"Oh, this is Bobby," Rogue explains as he gets to us. "He's my-"

Bobby finishes for her.

"I'm her boyfriend," he says before shaking my fathers hand. "Call me Iceman."

He makes my dads hand frost over. As dad pulls his hand back he stares at it.

"Right, boyfriend?" Dad realises something but doesnt want it to be awkward. "So how do you guys uh...?"

He pauses but they both know what he means.

"Well we're still working on that," Bobby says.

Storm walks down the stairs and spots dad. "Look who's come back. Just in time."

Dad doesnt like the sound of that.

"For what?" He asks her.

"We need a babysitter," she tells him.

Claire scoffs at the thought.

"Babysitter?" Dad says glancing at all of us.

Storm chuckles a bit as she comes to stand besides me.

"Nice to see you again Logan," she says.

"Hi Logan," Jeans voice says from the stairs.

We all turn to see her stood on the stairs. She is smiling down at my dad who smiles as he spots her.

"Hi Jean," he replies.

"Uh, I should go.." Storm says trying to come up with a reason to escape. "Prepare the jet."

"Well it was nice meeting you," Bobby says taking this as an opportunity for him and Jean to leave as well. "Come on let's go."

As he pulls Rogue away the later smiles at my dad.

"By Logan," she says and she smiles at me as well. "I'll.. I'll see you later."

As Jean comes closer I decide that I should leave the two alone. I hug my dad one last time.

"We'll catch up later," I tell him and he nods when I release him.

"Okay," he says.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I go upstairs and decide to go and talk to my uncle before my dad does. I knock on his door. He tells me to enter and I do as he says.

"Good morning Claire," he says smiling.

I smile back a little. Then I sigh as I try to tell him what I need to.

"I just want to say that I am sorry," I say.

He looks a little confused. "What for?"

I decide to try and be honest.

"When I first seen her again... it was nice and great," I explain and he knows straight away who I am talking about. "But then as soon as I find out who she is... she disappears again."

He comes around and takes my hands.

"I understand," he says to me.

"I don't hate her," I promise him. "And I do see her as my mother. But It's just hard."

He nods again. "Maybe when I get back we can discuss this more?"

Now I am confused.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Well first I am going to help locate the mutant who attacked the president," he explains and I nod my head in acknowledgement. "And then me and Scott are paying a visit to Erik."

I don't like the second Idea but I know that there is nothing I can do.

"When will you be back?" I ask after a few seconds of complete silence.

"In a day or two," he shrugs his shoulders as he says this.

I began to get to my feet but he turned me so I was looking at him again.

"If you have another nightmare," he says and I sigh. "Promise me you will go to your father."

I only hesitate for a second. And then I nod my head.

"I will," I promise.

He smiles and then he tells me that he needs to meet my father at Cerebro. I nod my head and leave at the same time as him. He heads to Cerebro and I head to my room to try and relax for a little bit. Hopefully without nightmares this time.

As I get into my room I spot the photograph of my mother and my uncle. I sigh as I look at the woman that I look almost exactly like.

I begin to wonder what my life would have been like if my mum hadn't left me with dad. Would I be the perfect Pegasus. Would I have grew up in hiding.

I cannot fault her. I do wish that I had known her more but she is my mother. I am no longer angry at her. Or my dad.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan's POV:

I am just heading towards Cerebro where Xavier is waiting. I want to ask him to read my mind again. I also want to see how the relationship between him and Claire is going. Something is bothering my daughter and I want to find out what. I light a cigarette and begin to smoke it.

I get into the passage way leading to Cerebro. I see Charles sitting at the machine. I go in and wait as he speaks.

"Logan my tolerance for you smoking in the mansion notwithstanding," he says and I stare at him. "Continue smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six year old girl."

I am shocked as he says this. I take the cigar out of my mouth and stare at him.

"You'd do that?" I ask him curiously.

"I'd have Jean braid your hair, and Claire can paint your nails," he tells me and I raise my eyebrows behind his back. "Welcome back."

The doors behind me begin to close so I look around hoping to see an ashtray. Not seeing one I put it out in my hand knowing it will heal. I groan and close my eyes as the pain hits.

After the cigar is out I look down and watch as my skin heals straight away. I then look back at the professor as the machine starts up.

"You want me to leave?" I ask him.

"No," he replies with his eyes closed. "Just don't move."

The machine starts. I am shocked as we are surrounded by a bunch of white lights that represent people.

"These lights represent every living person on the planet," Xavier tells me and I look around in awe. "The white lights are humans."

The lights suddenly go from white to red. Xavier begins to speak again.

"And these are the mutants," he says and I am shocked at how many there are. "Through Cerebro I am connected to them. And they to me. You see Logan... we're not as alone as you think."

I decide to bring up what I found.

"I found the base at Alkali lake," I tell him as he continues his search. "There was nothing there."

He continues on with his conversation. It was like I hadn't spoken.

"The broken lines represent the mutant who attacked the president," he tells me and I sigh. "I've been finding it difficult to get a lock on him."

"Well," I begin glancing around the room. "Can't you just concentrate harder?"

He is a little blunt with his answer.

"If I wanted to kill him. Yes," he says but then he looks a little happier. "There. Looks like he's finally stopped running."

He shuts down the machine and the room goes back to normal. Xavier takes off his helmet. I decide to try again.

"I need you to read my mind again," I tell him.

"Logan..." he says before pausing he rolls away from the machine and turns to me. "I'm afraid the results will be the same as before."

"We had a deal," I remind him annoyed.

"The mind is not a box that can be simply unlocked and opened," he informs me. "It's a beehive with a million different compartments."

I am angry a little now.

"Spare me the lecture," I say.

"I have no doubt that your amnesia. Your adamantium skeleton. The claws..." he pauses as he lists my strange powers. "Are all somehow connected. But. Logan... sometimes the mind needs to discover things for itself. I promise you we'll talk again when I return."

I decide to bring up the other question I had.

"Wait..." I say and he nods for me to continue. "Somethings bothering Claire. Do you know what?"

He sighs and I can tell that he is also worried about her.

"It could be the constant nightmares. I suppose that you have seen the circles under her eyes?" He asks and I nod my head. "There is also something else. Charlene has been coming to see her."

I am shocked at this. Claire's mother.

"What?" I say to him.

"Charlene helped Claire when she was having some problems," he tells me and I wonder what has happened. "With her powers. But Claire found out after she stopped coming to see her."

I sigh. "That must have been hard."

He nods.

"Since Claire is blocking my mind with what me and Charlene used to call Pegasus shield. It blocks me so I don't know how hard she is taking this," he explains. "Maybe you can help her."

I nod as he begins to leave.

"Oh," he says and I look up at him. "If you would be kind enough to watch over the children tonight... Scott and I are going to visit an old friend."

I put my cigar back in as he leaves. Then I go off in search of Claire. Me and Wildcat need to talk.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK sorry I haven't updated in a while I had work. Please review and tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 14/05/2017 at 18:37


	13. Chapter 12: Attack on the school

Chapter 12: Attack on the school.

Chelbell2016:

OK so Charlene comes back in this episode. Hope its Okay.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I wake up after a nightmare. I sit and breath heavily. Glancing to the other side of the room I see that Rogue is asleep. As to not disturb her I climb out of bed. Putting on my slippers I decide to go and grab a drink.

I go downstairs and see Bobby sat in the kitchen. He has some ice cream. I decide to join him.

"Hi," I say and he returns the greeting. "Can't sleep either?"

He nods and then looks me up and down.

"Nightmare?" He guesses.

"Top marks," I say to him and he chuckles.

I grab a coke and sit down. We are in silence for a few minutes when we hear someone else enter the room. My dad.

"Hey," Bobby says.

I nod at my father. He doesnt look happy to see me awake.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" He asks glancing from me to Bobby.

"Apparently not," Bobby answers as he takes another spoon of ice cream.

"Got any beer?" Dad asks walking towards the cupboards.

"This a school dad," I point out and Bobby smiles.

"So thats a no?" Dad asks.

"Yeah thats a no," Bobby confirms.

Dad looks at the content of the fridge before speaking again. "Got anything other than chocolate milk?"

I raise my coke and answer him.

"Soda, small cupboard," I tell him.

He nods and goes to grab one. He comes to sit down. After Bobby cools his drink he sits and relaxes for a bit. He then turns to me.

"So... why aren't you asleep?" He asks.

I guess that he has been speaking to my uncle again. I decide to just be honest with him.

"Nightmares," I say and he nods.

"Your uncle told me about her," he says being vague in front of Bobby.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say to him wanting to just drop it. "I just want to forget about it."

He nods and gives me a hug.

"You know where I am if you want to talk Wildcat," he says and I nod my head.

"I'm just glad you're home," I say.

He nods before kissing the top of my head. He then turns to Bobby.

"How long you been here?" He asks and I look up curious.

"Couple years," he tells the both of us.

"And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?" Dad inquires placing his drink down.

Bobby looks a little down as he is asked this. Obviously there is an issue there.

"Actually," he says looking down still. "My parents think this is a prep school."

Dad nods his head.

"Oh. I see," he says. "I suppose lots of prep schools have their own dorms. Campuses."

"Jets," I continue and the two nod their heads slowly.

"So you and Rogue, huh?" Dad says like an overprotective dad. I smile.

"Yeah," Bobby answers. "I mean its not what you think. I'd like it to be, but it's just. It's just that it's not that easy... when you wanna be closer to someone... but you can't."

I give him a sympathetic smile.

"You know I've seen how you look at Dr. Grey," Bobby says and I cough.

"Excuse me?" Dad asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Nothing," Bobby replies. Smart boy.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

We are still sitting at the table. Dad pauses when he hears a noise. I also hear it and nod at my father when he looks back at me with a questioning look.

Logan motions for me to stay put. He himself gets up.

"What is it?" Bobby asks.

I shush him as I listen. It's footsteps that we are hearing. There shouldn't be that many people awake at this time of night.

Dad walks out of the room and I get up. Something is wrong we both know that. Bobby gets up as well and we look outside as we hear what I think is helicopter blades.

We turn back when we hear a noise. My dad is restraining some sort of soldier who was pointing a gun at me and Bobby.

"You picked the wrong house bub!" Dad snarls at the man.

I hold my ears as does bobby as a very loud shrieking is heard. Dad groans. It is worse for the two of us because of our high senses. The man begins to fire his gun. Bobby ducks but I finally manage to use my shield and block all the bullets. As they turn to dust I throw the mans gun out of his hands.

The sound is cut off. Dad is shoved into the counter and the man pulls out a knife as he attempts to stab my dad. I float up and fly at the man. I grab him and slam him into the wall.

"Wildcat move," Dad says and I do as I am told.

Dad runs forward and yells out as he runs his claws into the man. He then turns to the two of us.

"You all right?" He asks.

Bobby who is glancing from behind the counter nods. Dad looks at me and I also nod.

We begin to leave the kitchen. There is more soldiers so dad stops Bobby and me.

"Stay here," dad tells the both of us.

Dad moves forward and pulls out his claws. He stabs one in the stomach and then continues towards the big group of them. I look up as I hear screaming. I then glance at Bobby.

"The kids," I say to him.

We move into the elevator.

"You go look for Rogue," I tell him knowing that that is where he will want to go. "I am going to help the other children."

Before he answers I get out and run along the ground. I gather some kids with me and begin to move them to one of the secret passages. I shield them as they all climb in. I then close it and begin to move to another floor.

I am going as fast as I can. But then a soldier appears in front of me.

"Oh look another freak," he says and I growl pulling out my claws.

"You get away from me," I warn him.

I am about to raise a shield when he shoots me. It hits and I feel weak. I can barely stand. Then I am distracted by another voice. A familiar and unwanted voice.

"Get away from her!" The voice says.

I look up and see Charlene Xavier floating in the air. She sees me on the ground and shoots a couple of what appear to be energy balls at the men. She then moves to me.

"Claire you need to get up," she says and pulls me to my feet.

I hear a voice behind me and I turn to see Rogue, Bobby and John flying running towards us. They all stare shocked at the two of us.

"We need to find my dad," I tell them.

Rogue nods and we continue to run. Charlene follows behind us. We get to near a window and we see shadows in it. Then there is an explosion and Rogue screams.

We move to go the other way. We run down the stairs and I try to stay awake. I stop for a moment and so do the others.

"Are you OK?" Charlene asks but I don't answer.

We turn towards the door and Rogue is shocked by the bodies.

"Come on!" Bobby says wanting to hurry up and get out of here.

Before we can open the doors more soldiers burst through. Charlene raises up and goes to fire her powers. Before she can there is a yell and my dad jumps off of the balcony. He stabs the soldiers in the back. More come over and Charlene fires at them destroying them.

Logan turns to us. He is shocked when he sees Charlene but he decides to leave it while they are in danger.

"Let's go!" He tells all of us.

We all begin to move towards the doors again. But then their is a helicopter in our way.

"Come on!" Charlene says and she turns in another direction. "This way!"

Since she had grown up here like my uncle we all follow her. She leads us to another secret passage. Bobby opens it. All of us climb in but then my dad closes the door without getting in himself.

"LOGAN!" Rogue yells when she sees what he is doing.

We move along the passage way. But I stop them.

"I am not leaving my dad behind," I tell them.

"Claire he'll be fine," Charlene says although I can tell that she is unsure.

"No she's right," Rogue says as I lean against the wall still weak. "They'll kill him."

"He can handle himself," John says arrogantly. "Let's go!"

"Bobby!" Rogue says. "Please!"

I then turn to the woman who is my mother. She sighs but nods. The two boys also nod although I can tell that they are really scared.

We get there and see dad walking towards some man. Charlene gasps for some reason. Bobby places his hand on the wall and creates a wall of ice in between my dad and the man.

"NO! NO!" Dad screams for some reason.

"Logan!" Rogue says and dad turns back to see all of us watching him. "Come on! Let's go!"

Dad touches the wall of Ice. For some reason he seems a little reluctant to leave.

"Logan!" Charlene says and I can see that my dad is unhappy.

"Go I'll be fine!" He snaps at her.

"But we wont," I tell him.

Charlene grips my shoulder. I shrug her off and stare at my dad. He glances back at us panting heavily. He finally moves towards us as the man on the other side places something in the ice.

"Go!" He says as we all climb back into the tunnel. "Keep going!"

We run along me going slower. Dad sighs and comes back towards me. He lifts me into his arms and carries me. I nod my head in thanks. Charlene glances at the two of us but we say nothing. I can tell she wants to talk to both of us but I am not ready yet.

We finally make it out.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

We are now in the garage. Bobby turns the lights on and then he moves towards a car.

"All right!" Dad says as he places me down. "Get in! Get in!"

I am squeezed in between Bobby and Rogue. As I have a long sleeved nightshirt on I am safe from Rogue's touch. Charlene gets into the passenger side and John tries to get into the drivers seat.

"I'm driving," he says.

Dad pulls him out of the way.

"Hey," he says to her. "Maybe next time."

John sighs as he is forced to squeeze into the back with us. I sit down on the floor just to make a little more room.

"This is cyclops car," Bobby says.

"Oh yeah," Dad says before using his claw to start the car.

We take off out of the garage. Charlene glances back but I don't turn. She didn't turn up till i was nearly killed. I feel my eyes begin to close against my will. Then I remember the dart in my hand I look it over.

"Let me see it Wildcat," dad tells me as he looks at me through the rear-view mirror.

I nod and lean forward to hand it to him. Charlene then takes it from him.

"No wonder these knock people out," she says as she looks it over. "This is one powerful sedative."

"So what was that back there?" John asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Stryker!" Dad says and Charlene sighs. "His name is Stryker."

I can see that something is bothering my father.

"Who is he?" Rogue asks from besides me and I glance at my dad.

"I don't remember," he says.

Charlene sighs as she stares out of the window.

"Let's just says," she says and my dad glances at her. "That he is the worst man in the world."

Dad raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know him?" He asks her not too nicely.

"Actually," she says finally looking at him. "I met him a day or two after you."

My dad nods but I can tell that he has more questions for Charlene. I decide to give him back what belongs to him. I take the dog tags off of my wrist. I lean forward and hold them out to him.

"Here!" I say to him as I place it in his hand. "This is yours!"

He smiles at me and I sit back. John moves around me and I give him a dirty look.

"I hate uncomfortable silences," he says reaching for the radio.

"What are you doing?" Charlene asks.

He doesn't answer her. He just turns on the radio. I then hold my head as the most horrible music comes out. Cyclops needs some taste. Mum turns it off and something opens.

"I don't think that's the CD player," John says.

Dad pulls the device out and I see that it is some sort of communication device.

"Whoa!" He says before looking at John. "Sit back!"

John does as he is told.

"Where are we going?" He asks when he is situated.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston," Dad tells us and my mum glances at him. "So we'll head that way."

Bobby hesitates for a second before deciding to say something.

"My parents live in Boston," he says and I give him a smile.

"Good!" Both of my parents say.

For the rest of the ride it is quite apart from small chitchat. I barely look at Charlene and neither does my dad. She keeps glancing at us but we ignore it.

*Daughter of Wolverine

Chelbell2016:

And she is back. What do you think? There will be a chat between the three family members and then at the end a talk between Charles and Charlene. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 14/05/2017 at 23:56


	14. Chapter 13: Bobby's parents and the plan

Chapter 13: Bobby's home and family.

Chelbell2016:

OK another chapter for you. Can people please tell me what they think.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

We arrive at Bobby's parents house. Bobby uses the hide a door key and unlocks it. All six of us enter.

"Mum, dad," Bobby says hoping that his parents are home. "Ronny is anyone home?"

We look around but there seems to be no one here but us. Bobby turns and looks at all of us.

"I'll try and find us some clothes," he says glancing at John who keeps flipping his lighter open and close. "Don't burn anything."

Dad gives me a small smile as he goes into the kitchen. Charlene goes to follow him. He ignores her though so she stops. She tries to look at me but I avoid eye contact.

I go and wait in the bathroom. I hear the door open and I turn but it isn't Rogue or Bobby. It's Charlene.

"Bobby gave me these to give to you," she tells me. "Apparently there his mothers. They should fit you."

I nod but don't say anything. She passes me a sleeveless blue plaid shirt and dark Grey skinny jeans. I don't no where to start with her. She turns around as I get dressed. When I am done I pull my hair into a ponytail.

"Can we talk?" I hear her ask from behind me.

I sigh as I turn to see her watching me.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask her. "You knew I would find out and you left me."

I then walk out of the bathroom. I walk downstairs and so do the others. Bobby's parents and brother are right at the bottom staring at my dad.

Bobby is stood in front of the two and Rogue is in front of us.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Bobby's mother asks clearly confused.

"Bobby, who is this guy?" his father asks while looking at my own dad.

"This is professor Logan," Bobby says and I have to fight a laugh at the thought of my dad being a professor. "Theres something I need to tell you."

Bobby, his parents, his brother and Rogue are all sat on chairs. Me and my dad are leaning against the wall. John is sitting on a chair arm and Charlene is at the opposite wall from me and dad. She doesnt take her eyes off of the two of us.

Bobby's parents are shocked at the revelation that their son is a mutant. His brother looks a little annoyed and angry at the same time. John is still flipping his lighter open and closed.

"So..." Bobby's mum begins obviously feeling a little uncomfortable. "When did you first know you were a..."

She pauses so John decides to butt in. "A mutant."

Bobby's mum tries to be patient as she glances at John and his lighter.

"Would you cut that out?" She asks him a little annoyed.

John doesnt say anything. He continues to stare at the woman as he closes the lighter once more. Bobby's dad decides to speak up.

"You have to understand," he says as he glances at my dad and Charlene. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

Rogue decides to defend her boyfriend who looks a little upset now.

"Bobby is gifted," she tells them.

"We know that," Bobby's dad defends. "It's just that-"

Bobby's mum cuts him off.

"We still love you Bobby," she tells her son. "Its just this mutant problem."

Charlene cuts her off angrily.

"What mutant problem?" She asks.

The woman just gives her a scathing look for cutting her off.

"Complicated," she finishes still staring at Charlene.

"What exactly are you a professor of Mr. Logan?" Bobby's dad asks accusingly.

"Art!" My dad answers bluntly.

Both Charlene and I chuckle uncontrollably.

"Well you should see what Bobby can do," Rogue says.

Bobby leans forward and places the tip of his index finger on his mothers cup. Her hot cup of tea instantly becomes a block of ice. Ronny watches from beside his mother.

"Bobby," his mother says.

She tips the now frozen tea out onto the plate.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby says hoping to impress his parents.

His mum places the plate down. A gray cat jumps up onto the glass table and begins to lick the frozen tea. John laughs and I give him a dirty look.

Ronny sighs deeply. He then jumps up off of the Sofa and runs upstairs.

"Ronny?" Bobby's mother hopes to bring him back. "This is all my fault."

I feel really sorry for Bobby up to this point. He looks crestfallen. John has to make it worse like he usually does.

"Actually they discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant jean and pass it on," he says pointing at Bobby's dad. "So... its his fault."

I am about to sock John but dad grips my elbow and shakes his head.

*Daughter of the Wolverine*

There is a sudden ringing from beside me. I look at my dad but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Uh, dad?" I say and he finally realises the noise.

"Oh," he says and he pulls out the communication device that he got from Cyclops device. "It's for me."

He leaves the room and Charlene goes to follow him.

"He can handle it," I say to her and she frowns at my tone.

"Bobby," Bobby turns back to his own mother as she begins to speak once more. "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

I frown now. That was low. Charlene shakes her head as I go to say something. I turn as dad goes to come back in. But then we both freeze. I can hear footsteps again.

I stand straight as my dad comes into the room.

"We have to go now!" Dad says.

Charlene glances from him to me.

"Why?" Rogue asks as her and Bobby look around.

"NOW!" Dad orders.

"Logan what's wrong?" Charlene asks as she approaches him.

He gives her a look that says theres no time. We all head outside to see a bunch of cops in the garden. Dad and Charlene stand in front of the rest of us. The cops are pointing guns at us.

Rogue stands next to me practically shaking in fear.

"Drop the knives," the cop says to my dad who has his claws out. "And put your hands in the air."

We see that there is two cops one on either side of us. They also have their guns pointed at us. Charlene holds her hand up to try and stop them.

"What's going on here?" Dad asks.

"Ronny," Bobby realises that his brother is responsible for this.

The police officer addresses dad once more.

"I said drop the knives!" He says to my dad.

We hear glass smashing and I look back to see officers breaking though the back windows. Charlene looks at my dad and he gives her a reassuring look.

"This is just a misunderstanding," he says as he looks at all the cops once more.

"Put the knives down!" The officer orders.

"I can't!" Dad tries to explain as he raises his hands into the air. "Look!"

He goes to retract his claws to show he means no harm. But then he is shot in the head. I scream as he hits the floor. Charlene stops me from moving towards the police officer that shot him.

Even though I know my dad will be okay I worry for him. The officer then turns to all of us still standing.

"All right the rest of you on the ground now!" He says and I notice that he is shaking.

Everyone of us get down. Except for John.

"Look kid I said on the ground," the officer tries again.

I stare at my dad frozen in shock as he still isn't moving.

"We don't want to hurt you kid," one of the women police officers say.

I glance at John as I practically beg that he doesnt try anything stupid. John breathes heavily.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news," John says and I give him a look.

"John don't!" Charlene orders him as she holds me down.

John ignores her. He flicks his lighter open and glances at the officers.

"I'm the worst one!" He tells them.

He begins firing at all of the officers. My mum raises her hand and tries to stop him. He fires at the two officers closest to us. I get up and reach for him. he just gently pushes me away. He then sends it back into the house.

As he sets the cars on fire I look to Rogue. She nods and begins to take off her glove. Charlene turns to me.

"Give me your hand!" She says and when I give her a skeptical look. "Trust me! Together we can put out the fires quicker!"

I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt. I take her hand, as Rogue clasps Johns ankle and takes control of his power.

Charlene closes her eyes and holds her hand out. Huge jets of water go flying at the flames and put them out. I can feel our adjoining powers working together. So I hold my hand out and it works the same way. Together we put them out.

Rogue releases John as they are all put out. Then I see my dad open his eyes.

Not a moment later the X men plane appears. Storm and Jean are obviously the ones driving it. It gently sets down in the yard. All of us get to our feet and I release Charlene's hand. Dad looks around at all the fires and then gives John a dirty look.

We all run towards the plane. Charlene glances at me and I know why. With the lack of sleep I've had lately using my powers takes a toll on my body. I feel a little drained as we all board the plane. Storm and Jean give Charlene a questioning look but they don't say anything right now. There is no time.

As I go to sit down across from Charlene I notice a blue man sat in one of the chairs.

"Who the hell is this?" Dad asks as he sits down.

"Kurt Wagner," the man answers. "But in the Munich circus I was known as the incredible night-crawler."

He tries to continue but dad cuts him off.

"Save it!" He says and I see Kurts look of hurt. "Storm?"

Storm nods as she starts the plane up. "We're out of here."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

A few minutes later and were in the air. Jean is still looking at Charlene weirdly. I decide to help her.

"Storm, Jean," I say and they both nod their heads to show their listening. "This is Charlene Xavier."

Everyone who didn't know her looks shocked. Jean gives me a small smile as I don't say who she is to me.

"Nice to meet you both," Charlene says to them. "Call me Sprite."

They both return the greeting.

Once were high up enough dad unbuckles himself and walks up to Jean and Storm.

"How far are we?" He asks Jean as he stands behind her seat.

Jean smiles as she turns to him.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," she tells him.

He doesn't comment anymore but I hear a sudden beeping. Storm looks at the source.

"I've got two signals approaching," she says and Charlene looks at her. "Coming in fast."

A sudden voice comes through the communications.

"Unidentified aircraft you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet," a womans voice orders. "Return with our escort to Hanscom air force base. You have ten seconds to comply."

Storm begins to worry.

"Wow. Somebody's angry," she says as the message ends.

"I wonder why," Dad says.

He glances at John who gives him a innocent look in return.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom air force base," the woman says again. "Lower your altitude now."

We can now see two jets on either side of us.

"Repeat!" The woman says who is in the plane on our left. "Lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning."

They then begin to pull back.

"They're pulling back," Charlene says worried.

But then there is a frantic beeping. It isn't good.

"They're marking us!" Storm says.

"What?" Dad asks as Jean looks shocked.

"They're gonna fire!" Storm says before looking back at the rest of us. "Hang on!"

Everyone tries to put on their seat-belts but I notice that Rogues is broken so I get ready to grab her. So I don't put my own on. Dad struggles to get back to his seat but he does.

"I gotta shake em!" Storm says.

The plane does a sudden flip in the air and I now feel sick.

"Please don't do that again," John says from besides Jean.

"I agree," dad says looking annoyed. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

Storm uses her own powers as weapons. This provides us with some cover and they are soon no where on the radar or in sight. Then the sky clears up.

"Everybody okay back there?" Jean asks turning around.

"No!" I say still feeling sick.

But then the beeping starts again. There are rockets heading towards us.

"Oh my god!" Storm says as she looks at the radar. "There's three of them!"

My eyes widen. I watch as Jean concentrates and destroys one. I close my eyes and hold my head When I open the everyone is watching me as I glow purple. I then get the second one destroyed.

"There's one more!" Storm says to the two of us.

I hold my head more as I try.

"Wildcat?" Charlene says noticing my struggle.

Then the purple glow is gone. I slump against my seats.

"Jean?" Storm asks hoping for her to do something. "Claire?"

I know that Jean is trying and so am I.

"Oh god," I hear Jean say and I know that we are in big trouble.

Then there is a huge explosion behind us. Everyone is shocked that the rocket hit. I feel guilty. Then I see Rogue about to go out of it and I grip her wrist.

Without my strength I lose my grip and we both go flying out of the plane. As Rogue screams I try to float us back up. But I am out of energy and strength. Then there is a blue puff of smoke. Another puff and we are back in the plane. Kurt had brought us back in.

We are going down. I see Charlene floating above me and I give her a look. Dad looks at me as well and I can tell that he was scared of what happened. He had nearly lost me.

I am shocked when I look up and see the plane closing itself up. Then the plane begins to right itself.

"Jean?" Storm asks thinking that it is her.

"Its not me," Jean informs her. "Claire?"

"It isn't me either," I tell them weakly.

Then we suddenly stop. Charlene takes my hand and pulls me up so I am floating beside her. When we see who stopped the plane Charlene gasps and I feel my temper rising.

Magneto!

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK done. What do you think? Charlene will see someone who she once loved in the next chapter. She will also talk to her daughter and ex. I will try and have it up by tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 15/05/2017 at 22:12


	15. Chapter 14: Discussing plans and difficu

Chapter 14: Discussing plans and difficult conversations.

Chelbell2016:

Not far from the end of X-men 2 now. Then there will be filler chapters. Then it is the 3rd movie. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am angry. Right now we are sitting talking with the guy who nearly killed me a few months ago. I refused to leave my parents so I am sat besides dad as we listen. I can tell that Charlene isn't happy with him being here either.

"His name is Colonel William Stryker," he tells us and Charlene rolls her eyes. "And he invaded your mansion for one purpose... he wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own."

Charlene's eyes widen. For him to control Cerebro. He would have to control uncle Charles. Her brother.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Jean says looking around at all of us. "Stryker would need the professor to operate it."

Magneto answers her quickly. "Which is the only reason why I think my old friend is still alive."

Charlene realises something.

"Oh my god," she says and Magneto glances at her with a wanting smile.

Charlene shares a look with Storm and Jean.

"Now, what are you all so afraid of?" My dad asks from where he is stood next to me.

"While Cerebro is working, Charles' mind is connected to every living person on the planet," Magneto explains to him and I start to realize the problem. "If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group let's say, mutants for example. He could kill us all."

I now worry for my uncle.

"Wait a minute," Storm says looking from Magneto to Charlene. "How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?"

Charlene looks at Magneto. She has a feeling she knows how.

"Because I told him," Magneto says looking at the ground.

"Typical," Charlene says angry.

"I helped Charles build it remember?" He says and I can see that he regrets it. "Charlene, Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles."

Jean sighs. Charlene continues to glare at Magneto.

"So who is this Stryker anyway?" Jean asks.

"He's a military scientist," Magneto says not taking his eyes off of me or my parents as he says this. "He's spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more interment perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine?"

"Erik," Charlene says in warning.

Magneto ignores her.

"You don't remember do you?" He asks ignoring the look he is receiving from Charlene. "William Stryker. The only other man I know who can manipulate Adamantium. The metal on yours and your daughters bones, it carries his signature."

I glance at my dad who looks confused.

"But the professor," he says but Magneto talks over him.

"The professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own," Magneto says smirking. "He gives you more credit than I do."

"Why do you need us?" Storm asks as Charlene and dad share a look.

He turns to the blue woman at his side. Charlene looks to her but doesn't say anything.

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base," he says to all of us. "That Strykers been operating out of for decades. We know that thats where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where this base is... and I believe one of you might."

Dad glares a little. "The professor already tried."

Magneto gives him a look.

"Once again, you think this is all about you," he says and I watch Charlene as she threatens the man with her powers.

But Magneto just looks up. We follow his gaze to see Kurt watching us.

"Oh... hello," Kurt says.

Jean is going to try and read Kurt's mind so that we can find out where my uncle is. We all stand behind her watching. Dad has his hands on my shoulders as he keeps me away from Magneto.

"I didn't mean to snoop," Kurt says thinking that he is in trouble.

"Just try and relax," Jean tells him.

Jean places her hands on either side of his head. We wait patiently as she shakes as she reads his thoughts. Kurt gasps and she releases him.

"I'm sorry," she says before talking to us. "Strykers at Alkali lake."

Dad obviously knows that name.

"Thats where the professor sent me," he says to Jean. "Theres nothing there."

"Theres nothing left on the surface Logan," Jean explains. "The base is underground."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I am now getting ready to sleep when my parents approach.

"Hey," I say wondering why they are both here. "What's up?"

They both sit down on the ground and motion for me to do so as well. I do but now I am worried.

"We just want to talk," Charlene promises me and I nod. "We wan't to talk to you about everything that has happened since Liberty island."

I flinch at the mention of that day. "

"Wildcat?" Dad says to me. "You haven't been the same since."

I decide to stop trying to bottle things up.

"OK, yes I haven't," I say to them both and they look at me worried. "But a lot happened that day and even more since. For example: I found out about you and the heritage of the Pegasus."

Charlene nodded.

"That is a lot to take in," she sighs and leans forward to look at me properly. "But that isn't all."

I nod.

"After you left dad... I started having Nightmares," I tell them and they both look at me concerned. "Then my powers began to play up. I wouldn't let uncle Charles help me as I didn't want him to give me special attention."

Charlene smiles at me a little. "Thats what uncles are supposed to do."

I nod and smile a little.

"I know but it still felt wrong," I say to her. "And then you came along. It was nice, learning to control my powers. My new powers. But even that didn't last. You left and then I found out who you were. I felt as if you had abandoned me again."

Charlene moves forward and takes my hand.

"I did what I thought would be best to protect you," she says and I can see the tears in her eyes. "I didn't realize how much it would affect you. Me taking off again."

I begin to cry from finally letting my bottled up emotions out. Dad pulls me to him and hugs me. Once I am calm I glance back at Charlene.

"Are you going to disappear again?" I ask her and she sighs. "After we save uncle Charles and stop Stryker."

She glances from me to my dad and smiles a little.

"Well theres a few reasons for me to stay," she says and I laugh. "Maybe I can help you reconnect with a part of your past Logan?"

Logan looks as if he really likes that idea.

I smile at the two.

"OK," I say drawing their attention to me. "I am going to head up to bed so I will see you both in the morning."

*Daughter of Wolverine* 

It's now morning. I had managed to convince mum and dad to let me go with them on the mission. My Pegasus powers would really help. They are a little worried but I promised I would either be with one of them, Storm or Jean. I needed to help find my uncle. I am really worried about him. And the nightmares that I have had before are not helping.

I look at both Rogue and Bobby who are looking at the X-men suits with a look of longing.

As my mum and dad walk by they glance at him.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah," Bobby agrees with his girlfriend. "Wheres ours?"

"They're on order," dad says and he looks at me. "Should arrive in a few years."

I smile and turn around. Rogue does as well as Magneto laughs. My mum glares at him from behind me. Mystique motions to us teenage girls.

"We love what you two have done with your hair," Magneto says.

I see red and so does Rogue. Rogue takes off her glove and Bobby stops her before she does something stupid.

"Hey, hey come on let's go," he calms his girlfriend.

Me and my mum also walk away. I sigh and she gently strokes my cheek to calm me down. I know that she is wondering what happened. She glances at the silver streams in my hair.

"What did he do?" She asks me gently.

I can hear John talking to them behind me. I shake my head not wanting to talk about it. She strokes my cheek. But then I hear Magnetos voice travel towards us.

"So sprite..." he says and my mum raises an eyebrow at him. "How has living a life in the shadows worked out for you?"

She glares at him as she walks forward a little.

"Fine," she says as she folds her arms and gives him and Mystique a dirty look. "Until some metal-head with anger management issues threatened the safety of my family and I was forced out of it. Know anybody matching that description Erik."

I smile at that. That is something that I would have said.

"Well you shouldn't hide," Magneto says getting to his feet and approach us two. "You are great and should use your powers."

I move so I am stood beside my mother. I then raise a shield in warning.

"Do not come any closer," I warn him.

He walks right up to my shield. I want to do something but I am scared.

"You are as powerful as your mother," he says glancing between the two of us. "Join me."

Dad appears and gets in between us two girls and Magneto.

"You wanna step away from my girls," he says to Magneto. "I'm warning you... stay away from them... otherwise me and you are going to have a problem!"

Magneto moves away from us and mum turns to me.

"Relax," she says. I do as I am told and my shield drops. "You're doing well."

I smile and so does she.

A few minutes later and we are all discussing the plan.

"All right," Storm says as we are all looking at a small model of the dam. "This is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance," dad realises.

Storm makes a noise of agreement.

"And this shows the depth of the ice that is covering the ground," Storm continues looking around at all of us. "Now this is recent water activity."

"If we go in there then Stryker could flood the spillway," Jean points out from her spot in the drivers seat.

Mum turns to Kurt. "Can you teleport inside?"

"No. I have to be able to see where I am going," he explains to her. "Otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

Dad comes up with a solution.

"I'll go," he says and I worry for him. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

Magneto has to give his opinion of course.

"Wolverine," he says turning towards my dad who glares at him. "Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?"

My dad continues to glare at him and so does my mother and I.

"I'll take my chances," my dad says.

Magneto doesnt agree. "But I won't."

He then looks to Mystique and I know what he is planning. Mum walks over to my dad and places her hand on his shoulder. She seems to communicate with him silently and he calms down.

Now all we can do is wait.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok another chapter finished. I am not one to keep begging so I will not ask for reviews anymore. But I am begining to think that this story isnt good to be honest.

This chapter was posted on the 16/05/2017 at 22:48


	16. Chapter 15: Alkali lake

Chapter 15: Alkali lake.

Chelbell2016:

Another chapter.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

Mystique is going into the spillway pretending to be my dad. The rest of us are waiting for her to tell us we can go in. I am nervous but I know that I need to help rescue my uncle.

"I'm in!" Mystique finally says and we all look at each other.

"She's good," dad says as we prepare to leave.

"You have no idea," Magneto replies walking forwards.

We make it into the room where she will be waiting. There are guards which mum, Jean and I take care of. Mystique is sat down at the controls.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asks her as we enter the room.

"A large portion of the energy from the dam is being directed to this chamber," Mystique informs all of us.

"Cerebro," mum suggests.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asks in a hopeful tone.

"No," Mystique says bluntly.

Magneto tries to make a move towards it.

"Not without us," Jean says and I nod in agreement.

Magneto doesn't look happy at this idea. Storm steps forward suddenly.

"The children," she says.

I turn to see what she is looking at. Some of the mutants from our school are locked in a room together.

"Kurt will you come with me?" Storm asks the teleporter besides her. "Where are they?"

As Mystique tells her I notice my dad moving over to look at Stryker on the monitors.

"We'll go and find Scott and the professor," Jean says motioning to the two of us.

Storm looked hesitant to agree. "Will you two be all right without us?"

"Yeah," Jean says placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll be fine."

Storm nods. Then she looks around and turns to me. "Where's Logan and Charlene?"

I look around as well and see that they are both gone. And they're com's are still here with us. I frown.

"They're gone," I say to the others.

I know exactly where my dad has gone and my mum as probably followed him for safety reasons. They knew I'd be safe with the others.

Magneto, Mystique, Jean and I are walking towards the chamber where they are holding my uncle. Jean begins to look uncomfortable and I wonder what is wrong with her. She then shoves the two people in front of us to the ground. Then I see why.

Cyclops and another mutant are approaching us. The other is a male as well. I float in the air and look at the young male stood in front of me besides Cyclops.

He is also floating but he has huge black wings on his back. He is also raising a bunch of metal bars at us. He doesn't seem to be himself and he is obviously very powerful. He's here to bring us down.

"GO!" Jean tells the other two.

I hear them say something and then they take off.

I glance at Jean and she nods. I raise a shield and go running forwards defending us both from the metal that is coming at us. Then Jean uses her telepathy to send them both flying.

Cyclops blasts a lot of objects as he is going. They both hit a wall and fall to the next level down.

Jean and I run forward.

"Scott!" We both yell but she yells the other boys name herself. "David!"

I float both me and Jean down to the next level. We move forwards calling out to the two men.

"Scott! David!" We both yell hoping to get their attention.

As we go on I hear something. I turn to see Cyclops blast coming at me full power. I raise a shield but the force sends me backwards. Metal also begins to hit the shield. Jean uses her own powers to try and help me but the blast is causing me a lack of energy.

"Scott! David! Stop!" I say as I feel my shield begin to weaken.

Then a silver glow surrounds me and a golden one surrounds Jean. Both our eyes glow as we push back. but then my shield drops and the force sends all four of us flying back. I hear a crack and a sharp pain in my leg and wrist. Then everything goes black.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I feel myself slowly coming back to consciousness. I can hear sparks all around me. Then I hear voices.

"Claire," the voice says and I freak when I recognize the voice.

I quickly sit up and try to fight but Jean and Scott stop me. I am being supported by Cyclops and Jean was looking at my leg and wrist which are both bent at an odd angle.

"Claire I am so sorry," Cyclops says and I fight the pain in my body. "We couldn't stop what we were doing?"

David who I hadn't seen besides me until now speaks up.

"It was like we could see everything were doing," he says to me and I glance around at him. "But we couldn't stop it either."

Jean and Cyclops pull me to my feet. I am not healing so Cyclops and David both support me. I have an arm around each of their shoulders and they keep me upright as we walk.

"We've got to find my uncle," I say.

"Somethings wrong," Jean says before we can do anything.

We begin to walk along wanting to hurry up and find everyone else.

"We're too late!" Jean says.

Then it feels as if my head has been split open. I scream out loud as every part of my body feels as if it has been split open.

Then it suddenly stops. The others had also landed on he ground and move to help me back to my feet.

We finally all make it and see Storm, Kurt and students all outside the room to Cerebro as well.

"Storm!" Cyclops says and storm turns.

Storm turns to us and sees the way Jean and I are injured.

"Jean, Claire you OK?" She asks concerned.

We both nod and I stare at the room where my father is trapped.

"What's happening?" Storm asks looking fully at Jean.

Jean looks worried as she answers.

"The professors still in there," she says and I look longingly at the room where my uncle is. "With another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion. Oh my god."

"What?" I ask concerned as I lean against a wall.

"Magnetos reversed the room," Jean tells all of us with a look of terror. "It's not targeting mutants anymore."

"Who is it targeting?" Storm asks also worried.

"Everyone else," Jean says to all of us.

Cyclops lets go of Jean and goes for his visor.

"Everybody stand back," he says to all of us.

"Scott no," Jean says to her fiance. "His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door can kill him and everybody his mind is connected to."

"Wait," Storm says turning to Kurt. "Kurt I need you to take me inside."

"Storm who is this guy?" Cyclops says stepping towards Kurt. "Who are you?"

Kurt tries to ramble again but I cut him off and he turns to Storm.

"I told you," he says to the both of us. "If I cannot see where I am going..."

He pauses.

"I have faith in you," Storm tells him.

Jean then turns to her.

"Don't believe anything you see in there," she tells her.

The two embrace and Kurt begins to speak German. Then they disappear. I look around at the others and David looks a little nervous. I give him a reassuring smile.

Jean can tell I am still in pain and that my powers aren't working properly as I slouch against the wall once more. I send her a look that says I am fine but I know that she doesnt believe it.

The building begins to shake.

"Mum, dad where are you?" I whisper to myself.

A few minutes later and Kurt suddenly reappears with Storm. He then disappears again as I turn to Storm.

"What happened? Wheres-" I am cut off again as Kurt appears again.

This time my uncles with him. I am relieved but there is no time as the whole compound is coming down.

David keeps my arm around his shoulder and Cyclops supports Jean. Uncle Charles is in between Kurt and Storm as he doesnt have his wheelchair.

We get to the exit down the spillway but just as we are about to enter the doors close. Everyone stops as we wonder what happened.

"You don't want to go that way," a voice says from behind us.

I turn to see both my parents stood there. Uncle Charles gasps when he sees his sister.

"Trust me!" My mum says to all of us.

Then water starts to spray through the doors to the spillway. Dad runs over to us and takes me from David. He picks me up bridal style and I am glad that I no longer have to put weight on my leg. I am also no longer slowing the others down.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

We finally make it out and we head towards a plane that dad says is there. But when we get there it isn't.

"The helicopter was right here!" Dad exclaims and mum nods her head.

But then there is a sudden noise and we all turn to see the plane flying through the air towards us. Whoever is driving it clearly doesnt know how because the plane is spinning around.

It finally stops at the bottom of the hill from us. Mum helps me as dad says he will be back in a minute. As we get on the plane I stand besides Jean. Cyclops and Jean try to get the plane going just as my dad gets back.

"What's wrong?" My dad asks.

"The thrusters are off-line," Cyclops explains.

"So fix it," dad replies.

I move to sit in a seat and I try to heal my leg. Not working still.

"Hey has anyone seen John?" Rogue asks from besides me.

"Pyro," my dad says looking around. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's with Magneto," Jean informs everyone.

Then all the systems seem to shut off on the plane. Mum walks forward after glancing at me and tries to help them get it back on. She is avoiding looking at my uncle. They all try but nothing is working.

"Jean?" Uncle Charles suddenly says.

We all turn to see that Jean isn't there anymore.

"Where's jean?" Kurt asks.

"She's outside," my uncle says.

I make a break for the door with Cyclops. It closes. I gather what little strength I have left and try to force it open. The plane starts up. I keep it on the ground.

"No we're not leaving!" Cyclops says as I put my hands to my temple. "Lower the ramp!"

Mum comes over and takes my hand as I become lightheaded. Jeans power against mine is hard.

"Storm lower it!" Cyclops says again.

"I can't!" Storm says worried as the Jet lowers off of the ground. "She's controlling the jet!"

Cyclops turns to me. "Can you open it?"

I keep trying.

"I'm trying she's so strong!" I tell him.

Water surrounds the plane but Jean stops it from reaching us. I groan as I fight Jeans power with my own. The others go to see what she is doing but I am still trying to force the door open.

"COME ON!" I yell as I keep trying.

"You get her now!" Dad tells Kurt.

He tries but he tells my dad that she won't let him.

I am loosing the battle as she fights against me.

"She can't keep this up," mum says and dad comes over to keep me stable. "Claire?"

I don't answer as I try to save my strength.

"I know what I'm doing," Jean suddenly says through uncle Charles. "Claire stop before you injure yourself. This is the only way."

Cyclops begins to speak to her but I feel myself getting weaker and I know that I cannot do this for much longer. As I loose I feel myself falling. I am aught by my dad just before I hit the ground I feel my dad catch me.

I hear my mum and my uncle calling my name just before everything goes dark.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok that's the end of book two. David will be a lover of Claire's but who should his parents be? Give me your ideas and I will work on them. A few filler chapters and then book three. What do you guys want to see happen between the two films.

This chapter was posted on the 18/05/2017 at 21:45


	17. Chapter 16: Waking up

Chapter 16: Waking up.

Chelbell2016:

OK so I am glad with how many people have read and are enjoying this story. I really appreciate it guys.

*Daughter of Claire*

Claire's POV:

I quickly sit up as I wake from a nightmare. I look around to see my parents asleep on either side of me. I smile but then I spot the drip that is in my hand. I am feeling a little fuzzy and dehydrated. I wonder how long I've been out. I see the door opening and uncle Charles comes in. He looks around at the other people in the room and then he sees me awake.

I make a hushing sound and he nods his head.

"Want to take a walk?" He asks quietly.

I nod and gently take the drip out of my hand and it heals but a bit slower than it usually does.

we head back upstairs and outside. He watches me as we go along.

"Uncle Charles?" I say and he nods for me to continue. "It didn't work did it? Jean's..."

I pause not wanting to say it but he knows exactly what I am asking.

"She didn't make it," he says with a voice of regret.

I feel the tears come to my eyes so I stop and sit down. For a minute or two everything is silent as I try to stop my tears.

"I should have been able to do something," I say feeling completely useless.

My uncle rolls closer and I look up to see him with a look of concern on his face. I feel really bad about Jean and I know that everyone must hate me now.

"Claire, I want you to listen to me very carefully," my uncle says with a hint of sternness in his voice. "No one blames you and no one hates you. You tried all you could to get that door open."

"I am supposed to be this all powerful Pegasus," I remind him. "I should have been able to get that door open."

He takes my hands and pulls me up. I don't say anything as he pulls me in for a hug which I return.

"There are somethings even a Pegasus cannot do," he says and I nod my head even though I am still a little unsure. "You are a powerful young girl but no one expects you to work miracles Claire."

I mull over what he said and he just waits.

"I know it just hurts," I say before thinking of the others. "How is everyone else?"

He sighs and I know that it must be bad.

"Scott is the worst he has locked himself in his room," he tells me. "Everyone else is coping in their own way."

I nod my head.

"How long was I out?" I ask gently.

"The longest five days of your parents life," he says with a small smile.

I laugh. "I can imagine. Have you talked to mum yet?"

He sighs and I already know the answer before he gives it.

"Not yet," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I will I am just waiting for the right time. But speaking of parents we best go wake yours so you can see and talk to them for a bit."

I nod and we make our way back towards the building. Just before we get there I turn back to my uncle.

"If I have nightmares again...," I say and he nods to tell me that he is listening. "Will you help me?"

He nods and smiles. "I thought you'd never ask?"

I giggle a little at how he puts it.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I get back to the med bay and I see that my parents are still asleep. I decide to have a laugh.

"SO you guys are here to make sure I am healthy," I say and they immediately awake. "But you fall asleep on the job. tut.. tut."

When they see that I am awake they both get up and we share a group hug.

"I've missed you Wildcat?" Dad says and I smile.

"Me too," mum says stroking my hair gently. "You really scared us."

I sigh and sit down on the bed where I had slept for the last five days.

"I'm just sorry that it didn't do any good," I say to them.

dad gives me a glare. "Do not blame yourself Claire Louise Howlett. Unless you want to be confided to your room?"

I shake my head but mum continues to stroke my hair.

"Claire... you could have killed yourself if you had held on any longer," she says and I look right into her eyes. "We hate that we lost Jean but how do you think we would feel if we lost both of you."

I sit there thinking about that.

"I know," I say as I get to my feet and head for the door. "I guess I just need time. Am I aloud to return to classes tomorrow?"

They share a look.

"We see no problem with it," dad says and mum nods her head. "But don't push yourself if you are not ready Claire!"

I nod and begin to leave the room. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head up to my room."

I don't wait for an answer as I take off for my room.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I go to my room and sit down. I still feel as if this is my fault. I lay down on my bed and let the tears flow. I don't even hear as the door opens and someone comes in. Then someone pulls me up into a sitting position. I see that it is Rogue. She brings me into a long and much needed hug. I let all my tears out. Rogue doesnt say anything just lets me get it off of my chest.

When I have finally calmed down again I smile up at the girl I see as a sister.

"Thanks," I say to her. "I needed that. My mum and dad just don't realize how I am feeling."

She nods.

"Anytime," she answers and I smile at her. "Now how about we go and find David and Bobby and go out in the grounds for a bit."

I am a little shocked at who she mentioned.

"David is still here?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says smiling. "He has decided to stick around for a while."

"Okay let's go find the guys," I say looping my arm through hers and we exit.

I will never forget about Jean but it is weird. It's like I can still sense her presence. Like she isn't really gone. On the way out I spot Scott but he doesn't seem to notice me. Not that I can blame him.

He has lost his fiance and he always said he would protect her no matter what.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Okay small chapter I know. Next one will be the talk between Charlene and Charles and a little bonding between David and Claire. I am thinking he should be Magnetos son. Thoughts anyone? Please review and I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow at latest.

This chapter was posted on the 19/05/2017 at 14:42


	18. Chapter 17: We need to talk

Chapter 17: We need to talk.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this one and possibly one or two more before the third film. After that it will be the Charlene saga. Then X-men days of future past and apocalypse and finally maybe Logan.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Charlene's POV:

Now that Claire is okay, I know that I can no longer put this off. Me and my brother need to talk. As I walk through the halls of the mansion that was once my home I wonder how Charles feels about me right now. I left him to handle the school as soon as I met James now known as Logan.

When I was eighteen I met Logan. I had been going to a restaurant and he had been sent to find me. His brother Sabretooth was waiting for him. But Logan didn't have the heart to do anything. For hours we sat in the restaurant talking about our likes and interests.

Every week after that he snook away from the people he was with and met with me. Within a year he had proposed. I couldn't have been more happier.

When I told my brother that I was moving out of the mansion he wasn't very happy. He thought I was needed in the school. I also think he didn't want me to get hurt after Erik but he did not mention this.

Within a few months me and Logan had got ourselves a place far away from both of our brothers. We lived a happy life. But then Sabretooth found us.

I have four very long scars from my chest to my stomach. Sabretooth had attacked me when Logan had left the car.

This sent Logan on a rampage. He vowed that he would revenge me. He then told me that he was going to a man named Stryker who would have all the answers that he needs.

I did not want him to go of course. I had just found out that I was pregnant with Claire. He did not heed my warning and went anyway.

I waited for days and he never came home.

But someone else came to the house. Stryker!

Stryker told me that my husband was wanted and that he wants to know if I had seen him. I told him I hadn't but for some reason he did not believe me. So after Stryker left. I packed my bags and went to an old friends house.

Delphine who was also a mutant happily took me on and I lived there until my daughter was born. In that time I had found out what had happened to my husband. I told myself I would find and help him to remember me.

But then Magneto came for me once more. He killed Delphine whether by accident or not I do not know. She died protecting me and Claire and for that I hate myself.

I knew that to keep my daughter, who I knew would be a future Pegasus, out of his hands I would have to send her away. I tracked down Logan and used my own memories to convince him to take her on. I did the hardest thing in my life. I gave up my little girl.

Then I went into hiding. No one ever seen me again until a few months ago when I came back to help my daughter control her powers.

Now I want to explain this to my brother.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I arrive at my brothers office and knock on.

"Come in," comes my brothers reply.

I walk into my brothers office and smile at the familiar sight. My brother is sat at his desk and he looks up as I enter.

"Hello Charlene," he smiles a little. "Would you like to sit down?"

I nod and take a seat in front of his desk. For a few seconds there is complete silence.

"I think it's time we talked," I say to him trying to start the conversation.

He sighs and rolls around so he is not too far from me.

"Me too," he says. "Where have you been Charlene? The last time I heard from you it was for you to tell me you was pregnant. I don't see or anything until seven months ago when your husband and daughter were rescued and brought here. As soon as I met Claire I knew. But that made me wonder where is my sister?"

I sigh now. Where do I start.

"Let me tell you everything that happened after I sent you that message," I say.

I then use my thoughts to show him every moment of the last seventeen years. He is shocked as he watches every one. My pain my regrets and then me meeting my daughter after so long.

"I never realized how hard it would be for you," he says with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Charlene."

He takes my hand. I lean down and we hug.

"I am also sorry," I say gently. "I should have at least tried to contact you. It's just that I thought that if you knew what I had done. Abandoned my daughter... then you would hate me. You're my older brother. I couldn't have you hating me."

"Silly Charlene," he says smiling more. "I could never hate you. I was a little angry maybe disappointed but I could never ever hate you. You are my little sister. We discovered our powers together and we were one of the first two members of the x-men."

I nod smiling as I think about the original X-men.

"Where's Hank now anyway?" I ask thinking of my big blue friend who was also like a brother.

"He's a mutant liaison," he says and I smile.

"Sounds important," I say chuckling slightly.

He nods.

"It is," he speaks before checking his watch. "Can you do me a favor and take over Jeans classes for a few weeks until I can find someone else?"

I think about it. It gives me a reason to be around now. And I can return home.

"Yes," I agree. "I will be happy to."

"Good," he says and then motions to the door. "You have twenty minutes to prepare."

I frown and glare as I race out of the room.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV: (A week or two later)

I am playing basketball with Rogue, Bobby and David. David and I are on one team and the happy couple on the other. I dribble the ball but Bobby blocks me. David stands to the side of me so I pass it to him. He catches it manages to dodge Rogue and jumps into the air. He shoots he scores.

David and I have got really close over the last two weeks. I don't think my dad likes how close we have gotten but I love it. I have never had feelings for someone before.

"YES!" I yell.

David runs over and we high five. Rogue now has the ball. I move forward and she dodges me she continues to run when she is near the hoop she shoots and it just goes in.

"Nice shot!" Bobby tells her.

After the game We are all drinking. We tied. David has the basketball. I run over and steal it from his hands. I begin to dribble but he cannot get it from me.

"Slow poke!" I yell laughing.

"Oh really," he says slowly.

At the tone of his voice I float into the air and take off with the ball he flies after me and grabs me around the waist.

"Get off you goof ball!" I say laughing.

He doesnt he just spins around and around with me in his arms. I drop the ball. He leans down and for the first time in my life... I kiss someone. I am so shocked I don't move at first.

When we break apart David looks to me.

"I'm sorry," he says clearly thinking I didn't want that. "I didn't mean that... I mean..."

I didn't answer him I just pulled him in for another kiss.

"Claire?" He says when we break apart again. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I am shocked. "Yes!"

He hugs me again. We go back towards the other two. They grin like mad when they see our hands linked.

"About time!" Rogue says to me.

I mock glare at her. But then the worst thing ever happens. My dad appears and sees our hands. He doesn't say anything he walks over and glares at my boyfriend.

"Hurt my daughter bub... and you have to deal with me," he says flaring his nostrils.

David doesn't look scared at all.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her," he promises. "And I will not let someone else hurt her either... I promise."

And my dad walks off.

"Give him a few days," I say smiling at David. "He'll come around. But be warned.. I have two other family members in this mansion. We got to tell them yet."

He smirks.

"Well what are we waiting for," he says and he begins to drag me to the mansion. "No time like the present."

"No let's do it tomorrow," I say hopefully, but he keeps pulling me along shaking his head. "Your no fair. My uncle and my mother are both really powerful. Do you really want to do this."

"I am not afraid," he says. "All I know is that I really care about you."

I nod and he pulls me in for a hug. I feel so happy.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK so this one is done I might. just go to film three. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 19/05/2017 at 17:45


	19. Chapter 18: Training

Chapter 18: Training.

Chelbell2016:

Okay first chapter of 3rd film. This one will not really be in anyones POV. I just do not think it'll work if I do it that way.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No ones POV:

It is a war zone. Shots are being fired everywhere. Bobby jumps over a piece of wall as he avoids being blasted. Claire and David float after him. Kitty is just below Claire. Storm lands on the ground not too far.

Pietro and Rogue move so they can get some cover from behind a destroyed building. There is an explosion and debris flies everywhere. As some goes to hit Rogue Pietro turns to metal and places his hand on Rogues head so she does to. The metal bounces off of the two and hits the Logan who groans. He quickly heals as Charlene approaches.

Logan gives the two a look.

"The whole worlds going to hell and you just sit there?" He asks sarcastically with a cigar in his hand. "Let's go!"

The two follow Logan as he moves off.

The floating couple is trying to get to them when a huge piece of building comes flying at the two. Claire draws David into a hug and they are cocooned in a shield that breaks it in half and it falls to the ground.

"Thanks," David says as the two float down so they are with the other four.

Kitty and Bobby are going in another direction and Bobby ends up freezing something that is coming at them. As Kitty thanks him she as to share her power so they phase through another.

Rogue gets there just in time to see the two embracing. Claire walks up to Rogue as bobby thanks the brunette. Claire knows how hard it is for the two.

Logan uses flames from the hood of a car to light his cigar. Storm joins Logan at his side.

"We're getting killed out there," Storm informs Logan.

"Yeah I know," Logan agrees with her. "They're not ready storm!"

Storm gives him a look of displeasure.

Charlene walks forward.

"Logan," Storm says as she gets to her feet.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch," Logan replies.

Storm doesnt say anything. She just spins him out of the way before something hits him. Logan looks at his hand where his Cigar had been only seconds ago.

"That was my last Cigar," he says a little annoyed.

He moves forward and the two women try to reason with him.

"Logan!" Storm says to him.

He watches as a bus gets blasted into flames.

"It's getting closer!" Charlene points out.

"Come on!" Claire says wanting to get away from it. "Let's keep moving!"

"Hey tin man!" Logan says to colossus. "Come here!"

Colossus does as he is told and walks towards Logan.

"Hows your throwing arm?" Logan asks when he is close enough. He pulls out his claws.

Charlene and Storm are not happy when they realize what he is doing.

"Logan we work as a team," Storm reminds him.

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Logan says as Colossus steps to his side. "Throw me now!"

As Colossus begins to throw him Storm speaks up again. "Damn it Logan. Don't do this."

Logan ignores her. As he goes flying into the air he yells out. He goes towards the light and then no one can see him. Charlene and Storm are now really annoyed.

Then a robot head comes out of the air and lands on the ground in front of the group. Then Logan steps out from behind it. He glances at the head as he retracts his claws.

He then looks at his daughter and students. "Class dismissed."

Storm just rolls her eyes as the danger room returns to normal. It had just been a training session for the younger members of the group.

"Hey Colossus," Logan says and the tall man turns to look at him. "Nice throw."

Claire and David walk behind from the rest. Charlene approaches her daughter and sees that she is looking a little tired. She knows that she will have to talk to her daughter later.

"Simulation complete!" A computerized voice says as they leave the room.

"What the hell was that?" Storm demands from Logan as she takes off her gloves.

"Danger room session," Logan replies bluntly.

"You know what I mean," Storm counters and Charlene sighs as she follows the two.

"Lighten up," Logan tells her.

"Look you can't just change the rules when you feel like it," Storm says. "I'm trying to teach them something."

"I taught em something," Logan retorts.

"It was a defensive exercise," Storm continues.

"Yeah, best defense is a good offense," Logan informs her but ten he thinks about it. "Or is it the other way around?"

Storm turns so she is facing him. They both stop and so does Charlene.

"This isn't a game Logan," Storm says gently.

The kids all walk by them so they can do other things.

"Well you sure could have fooled me," Logan says to storm. "Hey I'm just a sub. Got a problem. Talk to Scott."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

David, Rogue, Bobby and I all come out of the elevator together. Rogue is still upset from what happened in the danger room.

"You OK?" Bobby asks her when he notices her mood.

"I'm fine," Rogue replies.

"You don't seem fine. It seems like your avoiding me," Bobby says to his girlfriend. "Somethings wrong."

Rogue has tears in her eyes as she answers.

"What's wrong is I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him," she says to Bobby. "Other than that I'm wonderful."

"Hey," Bobby says grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"

I share a look with my own boyfriend.

"You're a guy Bobby," Rogue replies bluntly. "Your minds only on one thing."

Rogue storms off so I decide to say something.

"Bobby just give her time," I say before David and I also walk off.

I head off to find my mum. We go outside and I see her floating in the sky. I kiss David on the cheek and he leaves the two of us alone. I float up and join my mother.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently.

She seems to think about it before answering.

"I feel as if something bad is going to happen," she tells me and I frown. "The last time this happened was just before the school was attacked."

I frown. "I have had it too. Nightmares. Bad vibes. What do you think it means?"

She sighs and lets the wind blow her hair around for a few seconds.

"I do not know," she replies to me and I feel my worry grow. "But it cannot mean anything good."

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No one's POV:

Hank McCoy is reading a magazine while waiting to be called into a meeting. He is actually hanging from the ceiling as he reads. His mutation allows him to do this. He is blue in appearance and his mutant name is Beast.

The door behind him suddenly opens.

"Mr Secretary," a woman says as she enters and looks at the man.

"Yes," hank replies closing his magazine and landing on his feet stood up straight.

"The meetings begun. Sir," the woman informs him.

"Thank you," Hank replies.

Hank throws the magazine onto the desk behind him. He then goes through the door and down the stairs to where the meeting is being held.

There is a table where very important people are sitting. Among them is the president of the united states.

"Mr. President," Hank says alerting the people to his presence.

Hank walks around to the seat next to the presidents.

"Have a seat Hank," the president tells him.

As he takes a seat the president hands him a sheet of paper and begins to speak.

"Homeland security was tracking Magneto," the president explains.

"We got hits in Lisbon, Geneva, Montreal. NAVSAT lost him crossing the border," one of the other meeting members says. "But we did get a constellation prize."

He turns around in his chair to a screen behind him. He presses a button on a remote and they see Mystique in a room obviously a prisoner. She seems to be staring at the camera.

"We picked her up breaking into the FDA of all places," the man continues.

The president turns to Hank who is a little shocked.

"You know who shes been imitating?" He asks the man. "Secretary Trask here."

"Yes sir," hank says looking at the man. "She can do that."

"Not any more she can't," Secretary Trask informs him. "We got her."

The man turns to look at Hank.

"You think your prisons can hold her?" Hank asks.

"We have some new prisons," Trask defends. "We'll keep them mobile. Be a step ahead."

The audio begins to work on the video.

"Where is Magneto?" One of the interrogators asks Mystique but she just continues to look at the camera. "Raven? Raven, I asked you a question."

That sparked something inside of Mystique.

"I don't answer to my slave name," she informs the man sat in front of her.

"Raven Darkholme, thats your real name isn't it?" The president asks but doesn't wait for an answer. "Or has he convinced you that you don't have a family anymore?"

Mystique finally gives the man a dark look.

"My family tried to kill me, you pathetic meat sack," she informs him.

"OK then- Mystique," the man decides to refer to her by her preferred name. "Where is he?"

Mystique uses her power to change herself into Magneto. Then she spoke in his voice. "In here with us."

The man begins to get annoyed.

"I don't want to play games with you," he says shaking his head. "I want answers."

Mystique then turned into the interrogator. "You don't want to play games with me?"

The interrogator slams his hand down and stands up.

"You are going to stop this," the man says to Mystique. "Tell me. Where is Magneto?"

Mystique leans forward. "You wanna know where he is?"

She quickly jumps to her feet and head buts the man. Then she flips the chair so it hits the man behind her. She jumps, flips over her handcuffs, turns back to her natural blue form and lands on the table.

As one of the men approach her from behind she turns and kicks him in the face. She then jumps and wraps the chain on the cuffs on the interrogators neck.

She holds him against the wall, choking him. He struggles to get her off.

Homo sapien!" Mystique whispers in the mans ear.

The other two men move forwards to get him off of her.

The video is turned off and the president turns to Hank.

"You know her capture will only provoke Magneto," Hank says tapping the table lightly. "But having her does give us some diplomatic leverage."

"On principal," the president replies. "I cannot negotiate with these people."

Hank turns so he is facing him fully.

"I thought that's why you appointed me," he says and then to be more respectful. "Sir."

"Yes it is," the president agreed.

Hank realises something. "But that's not why you called me here."

"No," the president agrees again. "This is."

He passes Hank a file. "It's what she stole from the FDA."

Hank opens the file and sees a picture of a young bold headed boy. As he reads the file he is shocked to say the least.

"Dear lord," he says.

The file is about a young mutant named Jimmy Aka Leech. Other mutants power don't work near him and with him they have made a cure for mutants.

"Is it Viable?" Hank asks still looking at the file.

"We believe it is," the president answers.

Hank frowns.

"You realize the impact this will have on the mutant community?" He asks as calm as he can.

"Yes I do," the president says. "That's exactly why we need some of your diplomacy now."

Hank looks away still frowning. This could be bad.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK long chapter that is why it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy.

This chapter was posted on the 21/05/2017 at 22:12


	20. Chapter 19: Hank and Claire meet

Chapter 19: Hank and Charlene meet.

Chelbell2016:

OK so I wanted Hank and Charlene to be close. So Hank is Claire's godfather.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No one's POV:

Professor Xavier is teaching a class right now. This class includes Kitty and Blink. He is currently speaking to his students.

"When an individual acquires great power," he tells all of them. "The use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be for the greater good or will it be used for personal or for destructive ends? Now this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. For psychics, this presents a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our power and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?"

Kitty begins to talk. "But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern without any superhuman authority behind it."

"Einstein wasn't a mutant," Charles says before joking with his class. "So far as we know."

Everyone chuckles. Then the professor motions to the TV screen behind him.

"Now this case study was sent to me by a colleague Dr. Moira McTaggert ," he says before looking at Blink. "Jones."

Blink nods and turns the TV on with his powers. A woman who is clearly a doctor is on the screen. Behind her is a man on an oxygen mask in the bed behind her.

"The man you see here was born with no higher-level brain functions," the doctor says. "His organs and nervous system work, but he has no consciousness to speak of."

The TV pauses and the professor begins to speak once more.

"Now what if were to transfer the consciousness of one person," he says glancing around at each of his students. "Say a father of four with terminal cancer, into the body of this man? How are we to decide what falls within the range of ethical behavior and what..."

The professor pauses. It begins to go dark and the professor frowns. Kitty and the other students wonder why he stopped. Outside the clouds in the sky become purple.

"Professor?" Blink says a little worried.

Professor Xavier comes out of his stupor. He still looks tense but glances at the young mutant who had called his name.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," he says to his students. "Class dismissed."

Everyone nods and begin to get ready to leave.

Charles heads to his destination. Along the way he meets up with his sister. He can tell something is troubling her.

"Everything OK Sprite?" He asks her.

"Well apart from the sudden purple clouds... not much," she tells him.

He smiles a little at her choice of words.

"How is everything going with your classes?" He says deciding to change the subject for now.

Charlene smiles at her big brother. "Feels like I never left this place."

Charles can tell that theres more to that.

"But...?" He persists.

"But I cannot help but feel like something bad is going to happen," she says.

They say nothing more just continue on their way.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Charles and Charlene end up where Storm is alone outside. She is using her powers but she doesnt seem to be aware that she is even doing it.

"The forecast was for sunny skies," Charles says as they approach the white haired woman.

Storm turns and sees the two smiling siblings stood behind her.

"Oh," she says now realizing what she is doing. "I'm sorry."

Storm looks up and her eyes turn white as she returns the weather to normal.

Charles moves forward. "I don't have to be psychic to know that somethings bothering you."

The group of three say nothing else as they head back inside. They walk along the halls the women on either side of Charles.

"I don't understand," Storm says to the two. "Magnetos a fugitive. We have a mutant in the cabinet. A president who understands us- why are we still hiding?"

"We're not hiding," Charlene says quietly.

"But we still have enemies," Charles explains. "I must protect my students. You know that."

"Yes," Storm agrees a little annoyed. "But we can't be students forever."

Charles chuckles as she says this.

"Storm. I haven't thought of you as my student in for years," he says and Charlene also chuckles. "In fact, I thought that perhaps you two might take my place someday."

Storm and Charlene stop walking. Charlene frowns.

Storm and Charlene turn to stare at him. He turns his wheelchair so he is facing them as well.

"But Scott's..." Storm begins.

"Scott's a changed man," Charles says with a sad tone. "He took Jeans death so hard. Yes, things are better out there. But you of all people know how fast the weather can change. And Charlene you are one of the best people that can assist running a school."

Charlene and Storm share a look.

"There's something you're not telling us," Charlene practically whispers to her older brother.

Xavier says nothing. He just begins to move forwards once more.

Storm glances at Charlene as they begin to follow him.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

In the office Beast is waiting for them. He hasn't seen Charles and Storm in a while and Charlene he hasn't seen since the day she left when she met his goddaughters father. She sent a picture or two saying meet your goddaughter but thats it. Charles contacted him to say she was back home. And Claire is also a student here.

He holds his glasses out in front of him as he looks at a painting.

Charlene gasps when she spots him.

"Hank?" She says seeing the big blue figure who was like a brother to her before she left home.

"Charlene," he says and they give each other a really big hug. Then Storm and Xavier enter. "Ororo, Charles."

Charles laughs. Charlene releases Hank and then he and Storm hug.

Charlene looks at his hair.

"I love what you've done with your hair," she says and Storm nods her head in agreement.

"You too," Hank says. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Charles shakes his hand.

"Henry you are all ways welcome here," he says gently.

Charlene nods. "You are apart of this place."

"I have news," Hank says wanting to get down to business.

Charlene sighs. "Is it Erik?"

"No," Hank says. "But we are making some progress on that front. Mystique was recently apprehended."

He goes to say something else but he is cut off by a voice from behind them.

"Who's the fur-ball?" Logan asks as he spots Hank.

Hank turns and gives him a dark look. "Hank McCoy. Secretary of Mutant affairs."

"Right, right," Logan says entering the room and Charlene steps to his side. "The secretary. Nice suit."

Charles decides to say something.

"Henry this is Logan," he says to Hank. "He's Claire-"

Hank cuts him off.

"Wolverine," he says glancing at both Logan and Charlene. "I hear your quite an animal."

Logan decides to bate him. "Look who's talking."

Hank just glares.

"Logan," Charlene says trying to calm the situation. "Hank is our daughters godfather."

Logan doesnt look happy at this but Storm speaks before he can.

"You know Magnetos gonna come get Mystique," she points out the obvious. "Right."

"Magnetos not our problem," Hank says which makes Charlene worry. "At least not our most pressing one. A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody. A way to suppress the mutant X gene."

"Suppress?" Logan questions.

"Permanently," Hank explains grimly. "There calling it a cure."

Charlene and Storm are not happy. Logan looks shocked.

"Well thats ridiculous," Storm says her arms crossed. "You can't cure being a mutant."

"Well scientifically speak-" Hank begins.

He is now cut off by Charlene.

"Since when did we become a disease?" She demands to know. "How can anyone in there right-"

"Charlene," Charles talks over his sister. "They're announcing it now."

Claire and Rogue watch the news on TV.

"These so called mutants are people just like us," a man says. "Their affliction is nothing more than a disease. A corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you theres hope. This site, once the worlds most famous prison, will now be the source of freedom for all mutants who choose it. Ladies and gentlemen... I proudly present the answer to mutation. Finally, we have a cure."

Claire watches as Rogues face changes. She seems hopeful.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Back in the office Charlene, Hank, Storm, Logan and the professor are discussing the cure.

"Who would want this cure?" Storm asks. "I mean, what kind of coward would take it just to fit in?"

Hank tries to defend. "Is it cowardice to save oneself from persecution? Not all of us can fit in so easily. You don't shed on the furniture."

Logan interferes.

"Well for all we know the government helped cook this up," he says.

Hank turns to look at him.

"I assure you the government had nothing to do about it," he says staring at Logan.

"Yeah well I've heard that before," Logan says.

"Logan," Charlene says in warning.

"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws," Hank says in temper now.

Logan glances at the two Xavier siblings. He points at Hank. "Did he just call me boy?"

Rogue suddenly runs in with Claire right on her heels.

"Is it true?" Rogue asks still hopeful. "They can cure us?"

"Yes Rogue," Charles says glancing at the two girls as they enter. "It appears to be true."

Charlene shakes her head.

"No. Charles," she says as she looks to her daughter and her best friend. "They can't cure us."

"Shes right," Storm says getting to her feet and approaching Rogue. "You wanna know why? Because theres nothing to cure. Nothings wrong with you. Or any of us for that matter."

As everyone else left Charlene spoke up.

"Hey Claire," she says and her daughter turns to her. "I want you to meet Hank McCoy."

Claire turns to the big blue hairy man. She shakes his hand.

"Hello," she says. "I am Charlene's daughter Claire."

Hank nods and smiles at the resemblance between Claire and her mother.

"Yes I have been wanting to meet you for a long time," he says and Logan rolls his eyes. "Your mother sent me a picture of you the day you were born. She named me your godfather."

Claire's eyes widen. "I didn't know I had a godfather."

Hank smiles. "You ever want to hear some embarrassing stories about your mother and uncle... I'm your man."

"OK I like him," Claire says as the Xavier siblings go red from the thought of what he could tell Claire. "Anyway I'm going to go and meet David. We were going to go for a fly around the grounds."

Claire's parents laugh. After Claire left Charlene turns to Hank.

"Hank," she says and she chooses her words carefully. "Do you remember Delphine?"

Hank sighs at the mention of one of his old lovers.

"Yes I do," he says to the girl. "Why do you ask?"

"Hank when you and Delphine split up..." she pauses and takes a deep breath. "Delphine was pregnant."

Hanks eyes bulge. "What?"

"Hank you have a son... and he lives here," Charles says to him. "His name is David."

Hank tries to get over the shock but it is so hard. He has a son. The last he had heard about Delphine is that she died. But then what happened to his son. Why wasn't he informed so her could come and raise his son.

"Hank..." Charlene says with a sad tone of voice. "When Stryker killed Delphine... he also took David. He raised him and experimented on him until we found him a few months ago. He had never been out of that place."

Hank pauses and then he asks the question that he really wanted the answer to. "Does he know?"

Charlene shakes her head.

"He grew up thinking both you and his mum are dead," she says and Hank nods his head. "We think it would be best if you told him."

Hank knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But he also knew he would have to tell him eventually.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

OK so Hank is Davids dad. What do you think of that idea? Please review guys.

This chapter was posted on the 23/05/2017 at 21:34


	21. Chapter 20: Jean

Chapter 20: Jean.

Chelbell2016:

And another chapter down. After this there will be another one where Charlene is the main character. Please review.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No ones POV:

Hank had arranged to meet with the mutant boy who holds the key to the cure, Jimmy. He has a few questions that need to be answered. He also worries about how long they are planning to keep this boy in Worthington labs. Just because he is the reason behind the cure it doesnt mean they have a right to keep him locked up.

He is also worried for the mutant boys safety. A lot of mutants will want to destroy the source of the cure. The only way to do that is to destroy that young boy.

After a long trip they finally make it to Worthington labs.

A woman comes to meet him as he is getting out of the helicopter. He climbs out and approaches her.

"Secretary McCoy, welcome to Worthington labs," the lady says.

Hank shakes her hand as they head towards the entrance.

"Thank you Dr Rao," he says to her. "Not an easy place to get to.

"It's the safest location we could find," Dr. Rao tells him. "Thats why we keep the source of the cure here."

As they enter the labs Hank decides to voice his worries.

"He is a mutant," he says to the lady. "You understand our concern."

"We are in full compliance with your policy," she assures him quickly.

They continue to walk as he asks his next question. "How long will you keep the boy here?"

"Until we can fully map his DNA," Dr. Rao says. "We can replicate it, but we can't generate it."

They approach a white door.

"And his power?" Hank asks as they stop for a moment. "What is its range?"

"You'll see," she replies.

The door opens to a pure white room. Inside is a bed, a dresser, some toys and a TV complete with a game console. Sat in front of the TV playing on the game console is the young mutant boy that Hank is there to see. Jimmy.

"Jimmy," the woman says alerting the young boy to the twos presence. He turns around to see the doctor and Hank. "Theres someone I would like you to meet."

Jimmy turns so he is no longer facing the TV but the other two.

Hank approaches the young boy.

"Hello there, son," Hank says.

He walks over to Jimmy who returns the greeting. "Hi."

"My name is Hank McCoy," he tells the young boy extending his hand.

As his hand gets closer his blue fur and skin disappear. Hank stares at it. It is obviously Jimmy's powers working.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy says to Hank.

"It's okay," Hank promises still mesmerized at his pale skin of his hand.

Jimmy doesn't say anything he just continue to look at Hank. Behind Hank, Dr. Rao watches intently with a small smile on her face.

"You have an amazing gift," Hank tells Jimmy. "Thank you, Jimmy."

Jimmy nods his head. He then turns back around and goes back onto his computer.

Hank continues to look at his hand as he turns back around and goes towards the doctor. His hand then turns back to blue.

"Extraordinary, isn't he?" Dr. Rao asks Hank.

Hank nods his head.

"Yes he is," he says.

He then exits the room with Dr. Rao in tow.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

There is a sudden ringing in everyones heads. Charlene, Logan and Storm race towards the professors office.

"What happened?" Storm and Charlene ask Logan.

"No clue," he replies.

They race into the professors office.

"Professor," Logan says as Charlene leans down to look at her brother. "Are you OK?"

Charlene can tell that there is something wrong with her brother but he is blunt with his answer. "Get to Alkali lake."

Storm, Charlene and Logan do as he tells them. As they get there they take the plane out of stealth mode. They drop down below the clouds to their destination.

When they get off of the plane it is so quiet. It is also really hard to see as there is so much fog around. The trio move as one trying to find what the professor sent them out there for.

"You don't want to be here," Storm says to Logan in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you?" Logan asks.

"I know I don't," Charlene says.

No one speaks for a while as they continue on. Logan can sense that there is something weird going on around there.

"I can't see a damn thing," Logan says a little annoyed.

Charlene looks to Storm.

"I can take care of that," the white haired woman replies.

She looks up and her eyes turn white. A second or two later and the air is clear. Charlene gasps when they see everything floating. It was like Claire was here and using her powers in overtime.

Logan and Charlene step to either side of Storm.

"What the...?" Logan says in shock.

He touches a stone that had floated by his face. He shares a look with the other two and they carry on. They are trying to figure out what is happening.

They split up. Logan walks straight ahead. He is shocked when he sees a familiar pair of glasses floating in the air. There Cyclops glasses. So where is Cyclops?

He walks towards the shades. He grabs them by one of the arms and stares at them. He then glances up hoping for some sign that Scott Summers is around and that he is OK.

"LOGAN! CHARLENE!" Storms voice suddenly says.

Logan heads in the direction of the voice and along the way he meets Charlene. They race to where Storm is.

They are shocked to see her leaning down next to... Jean. They also lean down wondering how she is there right now.

"She's alive," Storm tells the other two.

Charlene senses something different about the girl. The only way she can explain it is that the Pegasus inside of her recognizes an enemy. But Jean isn't an enemy so Charlene blows it off.

"Jean," Logan says hoping she will wake up.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

They take her back to the mansion. Logan and Charles are the only ones with her right now. Logan is looking at her CAT scans.

"The sheer mass of water that collapsed on top of Jean should have obliterated her," Charles tells Logan as he leans over her head. "The only explanation of Jeans survival is that her powers wrapped her in a cocoon of telekinetic energy."

Charles moves his hands away from her head and leans back in his chair.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Logan asks hopefully.

"Besides my sister and Claire, Jean is the only class five mutant I've encountered," he says and Logan feels that there is something the professor isn't saying. "Her potential practically limitless. Her mutation is seated in the unconscious part of her mind and therein lay the danger. When she was a girl, I created a series of psychic barriers to isolate her powers from her conscious mind. And as a result Jean developed a dual personality."

Now Logan is confused and he voices this. "What?"

Charles attempts to explain.

"The conscious Jean, whose powers were always in her control," he says. "And the dormant side. A personality that, in our sessions, came to call itself Phoenix. A purely instinctual creature, all desire and joy and rage."

Logan begins to realize something.

"She knew all this?" Logan asks a little angry.

"It's unclear how much she knew," Charles says sounding a little worried. "Far more critical is whether the woman in front of us is the Jean Grey we know, or the phoenix furiously struggling to be free."

As Charles was speaking Logan moved so he is at the side of her.

"She looks pretty peaceful to me," he points out to the man in a wheelchair.

"Because I'm keeping her that way," Charles explains. "I'm trying to restore the psychic blocks and cage the beast again."

Logan is in complete rage now. He demands some answers. "What have you done to her?"

"Logan you have to understand..." Charles begins.

Logan cuts him off in temper.

"You're talking about a persons mind here," he says angry. "About Jean."

"She has to be controlled," Charles says with no regret to what he is doing.

"Controlled?" Logan repeats in shock and rage at what this man is doing to Jean. "Sometimes, when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

"You have no idea," Charles tries to calm him. "You have no idea of what she is capable of."

"No professor," Logan says still angry. "I had no idea of what you were capable of."

"I had a terrible choice to make," Charles is now getting angry. "I chose the lesser of two evils."

"It sounds to me like Jean had no choice at all," Logan points out.

Charles looks down. "I don't have to explain myself, least of all to you."

He leans back down to get inside of Jeans head. Logan still thinks what he is doing is completely out of order. He just walks out before he says something he might regret later.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan is watching Jean. She has some sort of helmet on but she also looks peaceful. He rubs her chin a little. As he goes to pull his hand away she quickly grabs it. He is shocked that she is awake.

She uses her powers to take the helmet off. She then opens her eyes and sees Logan.

"Jean," Logan says seeing her awake.

She turns her head to fully look at him. "Hi Logan."

"Welcome back," Logan says.

Jean looks at her surroundings.

"Back where we first met," she says smiling widely. "Only I was in your place and you were in mine.

"Are you OK?" Logan asks.

"Yeah," Jean whispers quietly. "More than OK."

She takes the clips off of her chest and he looks at the place where her hands are. She bites her lower lip.

"Logan, you're making me blush," she says seductively.

"You reading my thoughts?" Logan asks her.

"I don't have to," Jean informs him. "It's OK."

She sits up and turns so she is facing him. Her legs dangle off of the bed. Logan wonders why she would try and flirt with him. Scott is her fiance.

"It's OK," Jean says again.

Logan sighs and then they share a deep kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist as they continue to kiss. She takes his shirt off and his shirt off and he is left in his vest.

She lays down and he climbs on top of her. She scratches his arms but he heals quickly. He rubs her leg and without him noticing her eyes turn black.

Upstairs both Claire and Charlene sense a dark presence down in the med bay. Claire decides to go and investigate.

Back with Logan and Jean they are still making out. Logan suddenly comes to his senses and stops.

"Wait," he says to Jean.

"No!" She practically growls but whispering at the same time.

Logan looks down as his belt comes undone without him touching it. He looks back at Jean and then climbs off of her. He steps back a little as she sits up.

"Jean," Logan says trying to talk some sense into her. He walks forward and places his hands on either side of her face. "This isn't you."

"Yes it is me," Jean says placing her own hands on his face.

"No," Logan says trying to hold her away from him. "Maybe you ought to take it easy. The professor said you might be different."

This makes Jean even more angry.

"He would know, wouldn't he?" She says to him. "What? You think he's not in your head too? Look at you Logan. He's tamed you. Him and those two Pegasus'."

Claire walks in. "What is going on here?"

Jean seems to get an even darker glint in her eyes.

"Dad..." Claire says knowing that even though this woman looks like Jean there is something different.

He ignores her and speaks to Jean. "Where's Scott?"

She seems to change in a second. She looks down and Claire steps to her dads side.

"Jean," Logan tries to get her attention.

Claire senses something different now.

"Where am I?" Jean says looking around in confusion.

"In the mansion," Claire says before turning to her dad. "Dad just step back."

Logan gives his daughter a strange look. He wonders why she looks unsure. This is Jean. He turns back to the red head.

"You need to tell me what happened to Scott," he tells her.

Jean looks around still looking confused.

"Jean," Logan says and Claire gasps as he pulls out Scott's glasses. "Tell me what happened to him."

Jean looks down at the glasses. Claire stares at the woman. Theres something wrong with her. She isn't the Jean who had always been there for Claire.

"Oh god," Jean says suddenly looking up and around at the two occupants of the room.

Everything begins to move. Screws begin to unscrew, Scott's glasses shatter into pieces. Computers begin to fly. Claire raises her hands and keeps as many of them as she can stable.

"Look at me," Logan says trying to calm her. "Stay with me. Talk with me."

Waters bubbling and screens are going haywire. It is becoming a competition between Claire's and Jeans powers.

"Dad do something," Claire says as she keeps a good hold on everything.

Claire can not win against Jean. The last time she tried Jean had died after she won. Logan continues to call out to Jean.

"No," Jean finally says something.

"Focus, focus Jean," Logan says her face still in his hands.

Jean now has tears in her eyes as she begs Logan. "Kill me."

"What?" Logan asks shocked.

"Kill me before I kill somebody else," Jean says hysterically.

"Don't say that," Logan says shaking his head.

"Please," Jean begs again.

"Stop it," Logan tells her.

"Kill me!" Jean exclaims.

Everything moves this time and Claire fights to push it back.

"Jean STOP!" Claire says feeling dizzy.

"Stop it! Look at me!" Logan tries to stop Jean seeing his daughters struggles. "Look at me Jean. It'll be all right. We can help you. Hey the professor can help. He can fix it."

Jeans eyes go black. "I don't wanna fix it."

Claire screams as she slams her dad into a wall and he is knocked out. She moves towards her but she raises a shield. Jean tries to get through but nothing works.

"Pegasus," Jean scoffs. "I will have you eventually Claire."

She then walks out and Claire collapses from lack of energy.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok done. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 24/05/2017 at 17:22


	22. Chapter 21: Jeans house and Xavier sibli

Chapter 21: Jeans home and Xavier siblings down.

Chelbell2016:

And now we are onto the next chapter.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Charlene's POV:

Alarms are going off. Charles, Storm and I race down to the med bay to find out what happened. I hope everything is OK. When we get there we see the door destroyed and on the ground. Inside the med bay Logan and my daughter are both unconscious on the ground. I race over to Claire.

She seems to have overexerted herself again. But why I don't know. Charles looks troubled and Storm moves to wake up Logan.

"Logan," she says and he wakes up.

"Jean, Jean," Logan says and I begin to wonder whether she did this.

"What happened?" Storm asks him.

"What have you done?" My brother asks angrily.

Logan looks at all of us as I attempt to wake up Claire. "I think she killed Scott."

"What?" Storm and I say upset. "Thats not possible."

Charles shakes his head.

"I warned you," he says.

Charles then closes his eyes as he attempts to find Jean. A few seconds later and he speaks.

"Shes left the mansion," he informs us. "But shes trying to block my thoughts. Shes so strong. It may be too late."

I lay Claire on one of the beds and call for Rogue and David and ask them to watch her. Then I take off with the others. We go to Jeans home. Or at least what used to be her home when she was a kid.

"Wait for me here," Charles says.

"What?" Logan asks.

"I need to see Jean alone," he explains.

As he goes to enter we freeze when we see Magneto.

"You were right Charles," he says and smiles a little at me. "This one is special."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan demands from Magneto.

"Same as the professor," Magneto says. "Visiting an old friend."

Charles tries to reason with Erik. "I don't want trouble here."

"Nor do I Charles," Erik defends himself. "So shall we go inside?"

The two walk away still speaking. I turn to Storm and Logan. "I have a bad feeling about this."

I see four other mutants stood near the door. One of them is staring at me and I can that she wants to destroy me. For some reason that I do not know.

Suddenly I hear something crash inside of the house. I worry for my brother. Then the gate closes of its own accord.

"I'm going in," Logan says worried as well.

"The professor said he'd handle this," Storm says trying to stop us.

"Even my brother cannot handle everything Storm," I tell her.

Both me and Logan know to get in there we will have to go through the other mutants.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

A few seconds later and there is glass smashing. I know that enough is enough.

"Thats it," Logan says bringing out his claws.

One of the mutants in front of us places his helmet on his head.

Logan moves forwards and I float after him. But before I even get close the woman mutant jumps at me and sends me flying. We fight in the air as I try to get her to release me.

"Let go of me!" I yell.

I finally kick her off and we begin to fight. I land on the ground and run at her. She ducks under a punch and catches me off guard with a kick to the abdomen. I stumble back before I kick her in the back of the leg. As she drops to one knee I grab her and force her into the air. I fly and send her flying back with one punch to the face. As she goes flying I turn and fly off.

I get near the house when another woman that Storm was fighting speeds, jumps and strikes me herself. I drop to the ground and try to regain my balance. I can see the Grey house shaking.

"Going somewhere?!" A voice from behind says and I see the flying mutant coming at me.

She kicks me and I fall. For some reason this woman is targeting me. I jump over her and land on the other side of her. She turns and opens her mouth. She screams so loudly I go flying back. I feel as if my ears are bleeding. Then I realize what she is.

"You're a dark Pegasus," I say in shock.

She nods and grabs a hold of my arms. She drags me along the ground and I feel my leg split open. I open my own mouth and do my own sonic scream to get her to release me.

She smirks as she lands further away from me.

I hear a big crash from the Grey house and I wonder what happened. Storm and Logan must be inside. I try to float towards them but I am suddenly shot by something in the leg. I look down to see an arrow lodged in my leg. A dark Pegasus Arrow can kill a white Pegasus.

I feel my powers begin to drain. Then I spot Jean and Magneto walking away. The dark Pegasus goes to walk away but just before she does she turns back to me.

"Don't worry," she says as I fight to keep myself awake. "Your daughter will be next!"

She then leaves. I force myself up and run towards the Grey house. I spot Storm and Logan on the floor and my brothers wheelchair is empty.

"NO!" I yell feebly.

Logan turns and spots me. He runs over just as I begin to fall.

"Charlene, what happened?" He asks me.

"Dar... dark Pegasus," I say and he frowns. "Logan... you must train... Claire... shes the only... the only one who can stop a dark Pegasus. Don't let... let that dark creature hurt our daughter. P- pro-... promise me Logan!"

Logan can now see the arrow lodged in my leg.

"We'll take you back, Claire can heal you," he says and I am shocked to see tears in his eyes. "You can train her."

I shake my head.

"For... for Claire to fully get the Pegasus' powers," I say trying to explain. "I need to pass on."

Logan goes wide eyed.

"Not you too," he says.

"P- promise me Logan," I beg from him. "Teach her. Remember what I told you about a Pegasus powers. Sonic scream, teleportation, telepathy and element manipulation. She.. she needs you to be her guide."

Logan nods and strokes my cheek.

"I promise," he says.

And then my world goes black.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am in the mansion waiting for my parents, uncle and Storm to return hopefully with Jean. I feel different somehow. Like my powers have increased tenfold.

I am sat in the lounge when I hear gasps. I run to the passage way. David tries to stop me as I run forward. Dad walks in and he is holding my mums body.

I gasp. Running forward I try and get him to let me heal her. He shakes his head.

"She's gone Wildcat," he says with tears in his eyes.

I put my hands over my mouth. "No she cannot be gone."

I force her body out of his hands and lower her to the ground. I begin to try and heal her.

"COME ON!" I scream.

I feel arms wrap around me and I sob into my dads chest. I feel like screaming. I want to get out. There is a loud popping and I am shocked.

I open my eyes and we are outside.

"How...?" I ask as dad looks at our surroundings.

"Wildcat... when a Pegasus dies the next Pegasus along gets all the extra powers," he says and my eyes widen. "Those are . Sonic scream, teleportation, telepathy and element manipulation."

I am now even more shocked.

"But how did she die?" I ask.

He sighs.

"Magneto has a dark Pegasus working for him," he says. "Dark Pegasus are bounty hunters and their main targets are light Pegasus. Your mum knew in order to defeat hey you would need her powers."

I sit in silence.

"Wait..." I say and he pauses. "What about uncle Charles? Where is he?"

dad looks even more upset now.

"Jean killed him," he says.

Everything around me is shaking. Leaves, trees even the school. I open my mouth and scream but it comes out as a sonic scream. I feel as if I have lost everything.

"I'll be in my room," I say moving away from my dad.

Then I concentrate and teleport to my room.

My mum and uncle are dead. Jean and that Pegasus are going down. I would learn to control the new powers I posses and then I would end those responsible.

*Daughter of wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Please don't hate me. It was necessary for motivation purposes. But after days of future past she would have never died. Please review. I am also updating my other stories as well.

This chapter was posted on the 24/05/2017 at 21:20


	23. Chapter 22: The funeral discussing the

Chapter 22: The funeral, discussing the school and training.

Chelbell2016:

Well a few more chapters and then this story is finished. Then theres the sequel: Charlene Xavier: Sister to Charles. This will be based on first class, days of future past and Apocalypse. Then I might make one based on the new film Logan.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am in a black dress. I have tears running down my eyes as I sit down in between David and Rogue. David puts his arm around my shoulders and Rogue takes my hand. Sobs rip through my chest.

Storm is making a speech.

"We live in an age of darkness," she says to all the students who are also there. "A world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles and Charlene Xavier were born to a world divided. A world that they tried to heal. A mission they never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled."

Rogue nudges me and motions to over my shoulder. I look to see my father stood there. He gives me a sad look and I know he wants to come down but he doesnt want to get in the way.

Storm carries on with her speech. "Charles and Charlene were more then leaders, more than teachers. They were friends. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. And when we were alone, they both gave us a family. He may be gone, but there teachings live on through us, there students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on there vision. And thats a vision of a world united."

Everyone stands and I try to contain my tears. Hank moves over to me and squeezes my shoulders. He then walks forward with me and we both place a flower on top of there grave. Rogue does the same thing.

I shake everyones hand but then a woman approaches me.

"Moira McTaggert," she tells me and I shake her hand. "I knew both your mother and your uncle very well. I am sorry for your loss."

I nod mt head. "Thank you."

When the funeral is over I refuse to leave the grave for a while. I just want my mum back.

"Wildcat?" I turn and see my father behind me.

I run into his arms and he holds me as I cry. I feel the Earth shake a little and I know I am going to have to get control over my powers. I decide I will start tomorrow.

"I'm going to miss them both so much," I say into his shoulder. "I was only just getting to know them. It isn't fair."

He sighs.

"I know," he says and he kisses my forehead. "I couldn't do anything."

I nod and he pulls me to my feet.

"Come on lets head to your room," he says and within two seconds we were in my room. "You're really getting the hang of the teleportation power."

I nod and smile a little.

"Yeah but the element manipulation is becoming a pain," he nods.

He stays with me and pretty soon I am asleep.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

We are all sat in the office. We are discussing the students and the the school. There is me, dad, Storm, Kitty, Bobby and Hank.

"So what now?" Bobby asks. "What do we do?"

Hank is the first one to answer.

"Both of the Xavier siblings started this school," he says to us and I frown at where this is heading. "Perhaps its best that it end with them."

"Why?" I say. "Thats not what they would have wanted."

"We'll tell the students there going home," Hank says. "Claire its for the best."

"Most of us don't have anywhere to go," Bobby points out. "I can't believe this. I can't believe were not going to fight for the school."

"He's right," he says. "Half of the kids don't have a home because of who they are. My mum and uncle wouldn't abandon them and I won't either."

Before anything else can be said a young blond haired boy walks in. He looks a little lost.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a bad time," he says mainly looking at me as he says this. "I was told that this was a safe place for mutants."

"It was son," Hank says.

I look at the man and then at Storm.

"And it still is," I say to him and then I look first at my dad and then the others. "We'll find you a room. Hank, tell all the students the school stays open."

"Claire-" Hank begins but I cut him off.

"No!" I say firmly and all of them stare at me. "This place will not die with them. They are not the only Xavier's left. As long as there are students out there. This place will be open."

They all smile at me. I go to leave the room to tell everyone. As I leave I hear my dad speak up.

"I think she just went from Claire Howlett," he says and I can hear the chuckling in my voice. "To Claire Xavier."

I look back and see everyone nodding their heads. I totally agree with them. This house was my mothers and technically now it belongs to me. And as long as I am alive this school will stay a school.

I head to my uncles office. I am going to arrange things. I am seventeen now. I am old enough to get a degree to be a professor. I can do the course from here.

I have become and will be from now on Professor Xavier.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I am now in my uncles office. I go to his desk and look at his book shelf. I look through his desk and I find the book I was looking for originally. He had told me about it.

A book on Pegasus' and their powers. I need to learn about the powers of a Pegasus. This book was wrote by my great grandmother to be passed down to each generation. I open the book and begin too read he first page.

 ** _'Pegasus: The reason that we call ourselves Pegasus is because we can fly. But this is only one of the powers that a Pegasus posses. In this book that I pass on for future generations there is a chapter on each power. Remember that being a Pegasus comes with great responsibility. Also many will come after the person who possesses this power.'_**

I read this passage and I wonder what they mean with the line ' _Remember that being a Pegasus comes with great responsibility'._ I decide to begin reading the first chapter.

 ** _'_** ** _Chapter 1: Flying._**

 ** _One of the first power that a Pegasus earns is the flying. A Pegasus is said to never be completely free unless she is flying through the air. In order to fully control this power a Pegasus must have no restraint. They must let themselves go and completely take to the skies._**

 ** _For the first time they let go they may go farther then intended. But after a while they will control this power. It is exhilarating feeling as ones self fully lets go._**

I finish the chapter and decide to try it out. I go outside with the book and I place it on the ground. I then lift into the air and shoot forwards I go really fast and the feeling is great. I feel the control as well as the freedom. It's weird but its also like my mum is flying with me and all the other Pegasus' before her.

I fly once around the school. I finally float down and decide to go to the next chapter.

 _ **Chapter 2: Telepathy.**_

 _ **Then next power is one that comes with many different aspects: Telepathy. The first time a Pegasus tries this they should put their fingers to their temples and concentrate on the persons thoughts. This will help them. They should really focus.**_

 _ **With the power of telepathy you can also talk to someone through someone else and can freeze someone. You need to be careful on how much you use this power as it is a lot of work.'**_

OK now to try this one. I spot a student coming towards the grounds and I decide not to. Maybe I should try my dad.

I raise my fingers to my temple and concentrate. I gasp when I hear something.

 ** _"Where is she? Wheres my daughter?"_**

I decide to try and communicate with him.

 ** _"Dad, It's Claire. I'm outside if you can hear me come out._** "

I wait and then a few seconds later he is here. I smile to myself. This is working.

"So you're training?" He asks and he smiles himself when I nod.

I have the teleportation down so I decide I will quickly read through that one.

 ** _'Chapter 3: Teleportation._**

 ** _Teleporting is one of the simplest but also one of the more dangerous powers. Unlike most teleporters we can teleport anywhere but we must really concentrate on our destination. Otherwise we could end up in a volcano or under the sea._**

 ** _For this power I would recommend visualizing where you want to go. Getting a rough idea. Then concentrate as hard as you can and it will work. When you get the hang of it you will be able to go anywhere._**

 ** _Not only can you teleport but you can teleport other people or objects._**

 ** _With people you and the person you are teleporting should concentrate on the destination. Then you should wave your hand over them and they should go._**

 ** _With objects you should call where you want it. If you want a book in your hand then you should hold your hands out and call for the book. This is the easier part of teleportation.'_**

I know how to teleport myself and I have no reason to teleport anyone else. So I place the book down and walk away from it.

I then hold my hands out and call. "Book!"

It works and the book is teleported to my hands.

I smile. Now the power I've had the most trouble with.

 ** _'Chapter 4: Element manipulation._**

 ** _There is four elements all that a Pegasus can manipulate. These are: Earth, Fire, Water and Air._**

 ** _Earth: is a little tricky. You can manipulate anything. Trees plants the ground. You can plant flowers make them grow as soon as possible._**

 ** _Water: Water bending is quite easy. You can manipulate the flow and currents of the water. Form any shape with it_**

 ** _Fire: Although Pegasus don't usually use this power as it is dangerous they can control fire. Stop it create it and destroy it._**

 ** _Air: As we fly we already use air. But we can also create a whirlwind or a tornado. Blow someone away._**

 ** _All these elements together are very strong.'_**

I sit down. I place my hand flat against the ground and cause a slight shake in the ground. I leave fire and use the water in the bottle beside me to create different shapes and a small tidal wave.

With Air I simply move everything around me. I create a tornado as well.

Last power.

 _ **'Chapter 5: Sonic scream.**_

 ** _Sonic scream can be used as a weapon. It is dangerous as if the pitch of the scream is loud enough you can actually kill someone with it._**

 ** _To control this power you must also let go. Let the scream build in your throat and then just let it go. I would advise you not to practice it where anyone else is. Or where theres any objects.'_**

I close my eyes and think about all that has happened in the last few days. I can feel the vibrations build up in my throat. Then I open my mouth and I scream and it rocks the whole earth. I can feel the power behind it and I know that this is a good scream.

A minute or two later and I sit down. I had overdone it a little. Now I am tired. I know that the extra power boost will really help me. I look down and see another chapter and I decide to read it while I rest.

 ** _'Chapter 6: Dark Pegasus._**

 ** _I have wrote this warning for future generations. For every light Pegasus their is a dark. Their mission: to destroy us light Pegasus'._**

 ** _They have arrows dipped in poison that are Lethal to us. You must have complete control over your powers in order to defeat him._**

I now know how this woman managed to kill my mum. She was just too powerful. I hope I have better luck.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this one is done now. Hope you enjoy.

This chapter was posted on the 25/05/2017 at 12:50


	24. Chapter 23: Preparing for battle

Chapter 23: prepare for Battle

Chelbell2016:

Ok sorry it took me so long to update. I've had work.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

No ones POV:

Logan cannot take his mind off of Jean as he stands in front of Charlene and Charles graves. Was it really the woman he loved that killed Xavier.

"Logan!" He suddenly hears Jeans voice say inside his head. "Logan!"

Logan looks around in shock hoping to see her. He is alone Jean isn't here.

"Jean?" Logan whispers in confusion.

He begins to see images of where she is. She keeps telling in his head until he tells for her to stop. He knows what he wants to do. He wants.. no he needs to find Jean.

Logan glances back at the two gravestones side by side.

A few minutes later and he is packing a bag. He doesnt want to tell his daughter where he is going as one: she would not want him to help the woman who had caused the death of two of her family, and two: She is needed here. She was becoming more like her mother and uncle as time goes on.

As Logan continues to fill the bag he hopes there is still some part of the Jean Grey he knew in that woman who killed his ex and her brother.

He glances sideways at the door to see Storm enter the room.

"Where are you going?" She asks but it is clear to Logan that she knows.

"Where do you think?" He snaps at her.

"Shes gone Logan," Storm tries to reason with her stubborn friend. "She's not coming back."

"You don't know that," Logan says not giving up.

"She killed the professor and didn't do anything as someone killed the mother of your daughter" she reminds him her hands on her hips.

Logan closes his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"It wasn't Jean," he tries to tell Storm. "The Jean I know is still in there."

He walks towards the door but she blocks him.

"Listen," she says looking up at him.

"Get out of my way," he orders her in a no nonsense tone.

"Why can't you see the truth?" She asks him. "Why can't you just let her go?"

Logan looses his temper. He grips Storm by the arms and moves her out of his way. He has her right near the door now.

"Because... because," he hesitates at saying what he wants to say.

"Because you love her," Storm finishes for him.

Anyone who knew both Logan and Jean knew he had a thing for her from the moment he met her officially.

Logan sighs, shakes his head and turns back towards his bed. He holds his hand to his head but he cannot deny the truth in what Storm is saying. He sniffs.

Storm comes up behind Logan.

"She made her choice," Storm snaps angry at the way Logan is treating her. "Now it's time we make ours. So if you're with us. Then be with us. And don't forget about the seventeen year old girl that just became a woman to help look after the children of this school. You know your daughter... Claire. How do you think she would feel about this?"

Without waiting for an answer she leaves the room. Logan glances back but she is gone. He sighs and closes his eyes.

As he is leaving he is stopped by someone else. Claire!

"I cannot believe this," she says with tears in her eyes. "You are going after the woman who killed my uncle... to help her?"

Logan sighs. "Wildcat..."

Claire ignores him and teleports out.

He knows he will have to talk to her later. He takes off on the bike.

*Daughter of wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am going with Bobby to hopefully find Rogue. I need something to take my mind off of my dad and what he is doing right now. Storm and Hank are watching the children. I know they will be safe why I am gone.

I teleport us to where people are going to take the cure. There are people there protesting as well. I stick close to Bobby.

"We don't need a cure!" All the spectators that are against the cure say.

Bobby and I push our way through the crowd to the front. We hope to see Rogue somewhere in the line of mutant who want the cure. I couldn't see her anywhere.

We then hear a voice behind us.

"Getting the cure so you can go back home to mommy and daddy?" The voice says.

I turn to see John Allerdyce and a young woman who is glaring at me standing besides him. I wonder what the hell is her problem?

"We're looking for someone," Bobby tells his old friend.

We both then turn back towards the building. John realises why we are here.

"Oh I get it. Your girlfriend," he says to Bobby and I notice something dark about the woman next to him. "I figured she'd want the cure. She's pathetic."

I glare at Pyro and so does Bobby.

Bobby clenches his fist and John notices. I raise my hand but the girl steps forward and gives me a challenging look. John then creates a fireball in his hand.

"Come on, Iceman," he challenges Bobby. "Make a move."

I know and so does Bobby that it is too dangerous with this many people around. Bobby shakes his head and takes my elbow to make sure he does not loose me. we begin to back away.

"Same old Bobby," John says as we turn away from him. "Still afraid of a fight."

We turn back and cover our ears as we hear a sonic scream go off. The woman is in the air and facing the building. All the glass breaks and just for more effect John throws a fireball.

I now know who that woman is. I break free from Bobby and float into the air. I go flying at the woman but just as I get near her she teleports. But not before talking.

"We will meet again white Pegasus," she says. "And you will die just like your mother."

I want to scream myself but that wouldn't be a good idea. People are still screaming from when the dark Pegasus did it.

Bobby approaches me and places a hand on my shoulder. I jump from the contact.

"Are you OK?" He asks me.

I nod and teleport us back. I need some time alone so I heard to the office that was my uncle but is now mine.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Logan's POV:

I am now in the woods where I hope to find Jean. I sniff the air to try and catch he scent. I look around and clench my fists as I hear a twig snap. I extend my claws looking around for danger.

I move forwards but I'm hit by a sudden spike that comes my way. I groan from the impact. I fall hard on the ground. I look around to see a curve spike in my arm. I forced myself to sit up and look around as another spike hits the tree behind me.

I look around once more there was a man who was the spikes coming out of his arms. He smirks at me.

I get to my feet and run in the other direction as more spikes come flying at me. The man continues to throw them at me. I dodge all of them.

I take cover behind a tree and look back. I then rip the spikes out of my arm and close my eyes as I heal.

I hear the man behind me so I turn and throw the spike back at him. He cries out as it hits him in the leg.

He hits the ground and I spot two more mutants coming towards me. I look up and come up with an idea.

I am standing in one of the trees as a man walks by. I then do a back flip and land in front of him. After a few seconds all the mutants are down and I carry on. I have holes in my shirt from where I have been stabbed in the chest by Spike.

Apart from that I have no injuries.

Finally I make it to where the mutants are hiding. They are cheering as both Magneto and Jean stand above them.

"They wish to cure us," Magneto speaks to the group at large. "But I say to you we are the cure."

Everyone cheers as he says this. I am wearing a green hoodie to disguise myself as I try to blend in with the crowd.

"The cure for that infirm," Magneto says as I keep my eyes on Jean. "Imperfect condition called homo sapiens. They have their weapons. We have ours."

Magneto glances at Jean, who is stood to his left, as he says this. Jean gives his a cold, hard look in return.

"We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed," Magneto goes on. "And if any mutants stand in our way, we will use this poison against them. We shall go to Alcatraz Island, take control of the cure and destroy its source."

I glance at Jean who catches my eye. She looks shocked that I am here.

"And then nothing can stop us," Magneto finishes.

I notice Jean walk away and I move to follow her. I want to get her away from here as soon as possible.

I make it out of the crowd and head in the direction in which she went. finally spot her walking away.

"Jean?" I call out to her.

She turns and gives me a passive look when she finally spots me. I go to move towards her but I am suddenly flung backwards. I hit a tree and cannot move.

I then see why. Magneto is walking towards me.

"I know the smell of your adamantium a mile away," he informs me.

I try to reason with him. "I didn't come here to fight you."

"Smart boy," he replies to me.

"I came for Jean," I explain.

"You think I'm keeping her against her will," Magneto says.

Magneto uses his power to bring me forwards. I groan as I am unable to fight.

"She's here because she wants to be," he says.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," I say.

"I know full well," he says and I huff. "I saw what she did to Charles."

"And you stood there and let him die?" I interrogate him. "I'm not leaving here without her."

"Yes you are," Magneto informs me.

He then uses his power to send me flying backwards through trees. I hit a tree and everything goes black.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

I am sat in my office. I am hoping that the next time I see the dark Pegasus I can end her. But look what she did to my mother. Can do what the great Charlene Xavier couldn't.

There is a sudden commotion downstairs. I teleport to where Storm is and we head down together.

"Storm," I hear my fathers voice says and wonder why he is back. "Claire. Storm!"

"What are you doing back here?" I ask as we get down.

My dad turns to see the two of us.

"I need help," dad says.

I sigh realizing what this means. Storm also catches on.

"You found her," Storm says as we both move down the stairs.

"Yeah," dad replies. "She's with Magneto."

I sigh but don't say anything for now.

"Where are they?" Storm continues.

"On the move," my dad says as we reach him. "I know where they're going."

Hank approached and looks at my dad before speaking. "You're saying you saw Magneto."

"We've gotta go," dad says in reply. "They're gonna attack Alcatraz."

"There are troops stationed on that Island," Hank points out.

"Not enough to stop him," I point out. "Let's suit up."

A few minute later and I am stood with David, Bobby, Kitty, Pietro and Storm as we wait for Hank and my father. They finally approach us.

"Theres only eight of us Logan," Bobby points out as the two finish their conversation.

dad stops and glances at the others before keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"Yeah, were outnumbered," he agrees. "I'm not gonna lie to you. But we lost Scott. We lost the professor and we lost Charlene. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?"

Bobby glances around at the rest of us and I sigh. Bobby shakes his head.

"Then we stand together," I say knowing I need to start acting like a leader. "X-men. All of us."

My dad nods his head at my words.

"We're in," Bobby says to me and my dad as the others nod their heads.

Dad nods once more. "Let's go."

Everyone but dad, Storm and I move towards the plane.

"They're ready," dad says before turning to me. "And so are you. I'm proud of you Wildcat."

I nod smiling.

"Yeah I know," Storm agrees before turning to my dad. "But are you ready to do what you have to do when the time comes?"

Logan gives her a look as we both take off towards the plane.

We take off in the plane. Storm, Logan, Hank and I are in the front and the others are in the back. I glance back and David gives me a reassuring smile.

I still wonder if I can defeat the dark Pegasus. Or will I go down fighting.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Hope you enjoy it. Theres one more chapter and then this book is finished.

This chapter was posted on the 30/05/2017 at 16:52


	25. Chapter 24: The battle and the end

Chapter 24: The battle and the end.

Chelbell2016:

Ok last chapter of this book. Then its the prequel Charlene Xavier: Sister to Charles which is set during first class, Days of future past and Apocalypse.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Claire's POV:

We make it to Alcatraz. We are shocked to see that Magneto had moved the bridge so that all of the mutants could get there. David squeezes my hand.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank says shocked by what we are seeing.

"Go into stealth mode," Storm says and we do exactly that.

We bring the plane down on top of Alcatraz.

Storm electrocutes the area to keep the mutants at bay as she lands in front of the soldiers. Hank jumps down and growls at the mutants in warning. Colossus jumps down and Kitty phases Bobby through the ground.

David and I float so we land down gently. I spot the dark Pegasus and she smirks at me.

Dad lands and begins to speak. "You men cover the doors. Everybody get together. And hold this line."

All of us X-men stand in a line. My dad glances at me and I nod my head at him.

We glare at Magneto who says something that we do not hear.

"FINISH THEM!" Magneto yells.

Everyone but Jean, dark Pegasus, Magneto, Pyro and a few others run at us. We all prepare to fight.

Dad sends a power line down at them and it lands on one or two.

David and I split off from the rest. One mutant runs at the two of us so I scream high pitched. He falls to the ground and David punches him to knock him out. I spin and kick one but another catches me off guard and throws me into the air. David grabs him and floats him off as I steady myself.

I spot the dark Pegasus who is looking a little scared at how much power I posses. I go to move towards her but a young man intercepts me and we begin to fight.

I then spot another mutant heading towards the building. He barrels through the soldiers and bashes his way through the building.

"He's going for the boy!" Hank yells to the rest of us.

I turn to Kitty and she nods. I then turn to my godfather.

"Not if we get there first!" We say before I run and teleport us into the building.

We spot the mutant and we know we are going to have to slow him down if we are going to get the boy out. I slow him down and Kitty jumps at him. She phases him through the floor and as he struggles she comes up besides me. He cannot get out and it will give us some time.

"Don't you know who I am?" The man demands from the two of us.

We turn to each other and shrug before taking off again.

Kitty holds my hand and phases us through the walls. Every few seconds we hear the crash as the mutant follows us. At one point I stop her and he continues on as we stand out of sight.

We then run in the other direction to get to the little boy.

We finally make it to the boys room and we see him cowering behind his dresser. He freaks as we approach.

"Don't worry we're here to help," I tell him as we pull him to his feet.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Kitty promises.

We then hear the other man coming.

"This way," Kitty says and goes to phase them through the wall but it doesnt work. "Oh my god. What's going on?"

"You're powers won't work with me," Jimmy reminds her.

I can hear the mutant coming closer and I glance at the other two.

"Stay close, all right," I tell them.

Kitty nods and Jimmy responds. "Okay."

The mutant breaks through the wall and I stand protectively in front of the other two.

"I'm the wrong guy to play hide-and-seek with," he says.

I roll my eyes at him. "Who's hiding, dickhead?"

He runs at us but at last minute I pull the other two out of the way. His powers stops working and he knocks himself out hitting the wall behind us.

I turn to the other two. "Kitty find a way out. I am going to go and help the others. Take Jimmy back to the plane where he will be safe."

She nods and smiles. "You got it professor."

Now its my turn to smile. As soon as I am out of range of Jimmy's power I teleport out.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I get out and see the others still fighting. My dad comes towards me.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I nod my head before looking up at her.

"She's mine," I tell my dad who nods.

But before anything else can be said cars are being lit on fire and Pyro is doing it. Dark Pegasus is screeching out and destroying everything in sight.

All of us X-men regroup.

As we wait for screecher and Pyro to stop my dad spots something. The cure. And I know who they plan to use it on.

"We work as a team," dad says to Storm.

She nods her head in agreement. "Best defense is a good offense."

"Bobby," dad says turning to iceman. "Think you can take out your old friend?"

Bobby nods and I turn to look at the woman who is responsible for the death of my mother.

"I'll stop her," I say to the others. "You guys take out Magneto... and if you can... help Jean."

My dad nods and hugs me.

I stand up and use my hands to throw all the objects that are in between me and her out of my way. I then float up and zoom at her.

She doesn't see me until it is too late. I grab her by the shirt and lift her into the air. I throw her away from me and scream as loud as I can. She goes flying into some woods.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

I float down into the woods where I had sent her and land. I look for her.

I only have a split second warning as she comes flying at me. She aims a kick at my head and I duck to avoid it.

"You are going down for what you did to my mother!" I yell at her as I send a fireball at her. She dodges and comes at me again.

I jump over her and land on her other side. She turns and I screech sending her flying once more. She glares at me and this time we both screech at the same time.

The sonic waves hit each other and we both fight to overpower the other.

She gives up and floats high up before landing behind me. She kicks me in the back and I groan in pain before sending her flying out of my way.

"You're good!" She smirks and I duck as she flies at my head. "But your powers are nothing against mine."

I shake my head and begin to fight her once more. She screeches and I cover my ears. She finally sends me to the ground with a kick to the ribs.

I look up and see Alcatraz being attacked by some sort of force. Jean!

I turn back to the dark Pegasus and raise a shield as she sends twigs and branches and leaves at me. I pull out my claws and drop my shield. I cut through everyone of the branches and trees she sends my way. I send vines at her to hold her into place and I raise my claws.

I am about to end her.

I stop. Deep down I know my mother wouldn't have killed her. Which leaves me one thing to do. I put my fingers to my temple and speak to my boyfriend.

A few minutes passes by and he comes. He holds out the cure I take it and turn to the girl.

"I won't kill you, as that will make me as bad as you," I say to her. "But I want you to remember everyone of my kind that died because of yours. And now there will be no more."

I then use my power to send the darts into her chest. They hit and instead of floating she falls to the ground. David approaches me.

"You did the right thing," he says. "And I know your mum would be proud."

I suddenly have flashes. Oh no.

"We need to get back," I tell him really upset. "My dad had to kill Jean."

I leave the dark Pegasus and we fly back to Alcatraz holding hands.

When we arrive I see my dad holding Jeans dead body. I run over and we hug. He cries into my shoulder as the badness finally ends.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

A few days later and we are all back at the mansion. There is now two more graves around my mothers and uncles. Jean's and Scott's.

I am stood with Kitty looking at all four of the graves. I hope they can give me the strength I need as the new headmaster of this school. Storm says as it rightfully belongs to me she would happily stay as a teacher and give me the school. I had gratefully accepted.

I had found out that Rogue had took the cure but for now I am letting her stay here as long as she wants.

Storm and I go to greet the kids who are returning to the school now that everything is normal. Well define normal as I have some big news to share later.

One little girl runs up and hugs me. She is a water manipulator.

"Hey," I say hugging her back.

I glance over to see Storm hugging a little boy.

"Professor," the young girl says and I smile wider. "I am glad to be back."

I nod as we separate. "I am glad that everyone is back."

I continue to meet and greet but then there is a young couple with one little girl I had never seen before. I approach them.

"Hello," I say shaking all of their hands. "You must be Mr and Mrs Price. David has told me so much about you."

They both nod at me.

"You must be the lady we spoke to on the phone," the dad says but he looks like he doubts it.

"Yes I am Professor Xavier," I say before smiling at the young blond in front of me. "You must be Danielle."

She nods but looks a little nervous.

"Yes," she says.

I lead the family around the school and then I turn to Davids little sister. "How about you show me your gift?"

She looks a little nervous but nods.

She concentrates and I notice the temperature go up. Then a potted plant catches on fire.

"So your a fire starter?" I ask and she nods a little. "Well I will happily find you a room and maybe I can call David for all of you."

They nod and I call for Siren to come and show Danielle to a room.

Then I go and see my father.

He is outside on the balcony. He smiles at me.

"I watched you with the Price's," he says. "You were great and I am proud. I am also pretty sure both your mother and uncle would be as well."

I nod in thanks. But then I sigh.

"Dad I have something to tell you," I say and he raises an eyebrow. "David proposed."

He sighs but for some reason he doesn't look angry.

He then chuckles slightly. "Should have seen that coming."

He then hugs and congratulates me. I wonder how he is going to take the second lot of news.

A few minutes later and my dad is storming through the school shouting threats at my boyfriend. Should have told him he was going to be a granddad first.

*Daughter of Wolverine*

Chelbell2016:

Ok this story is over. Please review and I will try and get the first chapter of first class up ASAP!

This story was finished on the 01/06/2017 at 21:12


End file.
